It's Time To Date!
by Mystrana
Summary: *Updated! 4/8* Read and Review and recieve a date with your favorite YuGiOh character!!!! Will Be Updated On Every Sunday
1. Pick A Guy

Mystrana: (Sigh) "Okidoki, I feel . . . like I'm ripping someone off?"  
  
Nanaki: "You probably are."  
  
Mystrana: (Sighs again, but then brightens up) "You know what, I don't care! Anyhow, I've decided . . ."  
  
Nanaki: "Yeah?"  
  
Mystrana: "That I'm going to do a YuGiOh Date Thingie! I guess cos there's so many people who'd like to go out with the characters but not enough writers to write them all, so I'm going to help."  
  
Nanaki: "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."  
  
Mystrana: "Anyhow, here are the guys you can date (well, you can also date Mai, Tea, and are there any other girls, anyway?)"  
  
(Seto Kaiba appears)  
  
Kaiba: "Now, I'm only doing this because I get money." (shifty eyes) "Yeah, that's it."  
  
(Yugi and Yam appear)  
  
Yugi: (blushes)  
  
Yami: "Yugi doesn't think anyone would go out with him, you see."  
  
Yugi: (Blushes more).  
  
(Joey appears)  
  
Joey: "Yeah! I rock!"  
  
(Malik and Marik (his Yami) appear)  
  
Malik: (smirks)  
  
Marik: (sets something on fire)  
  
(Ryou and Bakura (his Yami) appear)  
  
Ryou: (smiles)  
  
Bakura: (Grins evilly) "This is going to be too much fun."  
  
Ryou: "You have to behave yourself!"  
  
Mystrana: "Ummm, well, yeah, that's all. Just review and tell me who you'd like to go out with, and give me a brief description of anything you'd like to happen in the story. Also, I will try to get out seven dates a week; aka a date a day, or something like that."  
  
Nanaki: "And yet you still have to write your other seven fics"  
  
Mystrana: "But that's ok. They'll get done."  
  
  
  
  
  
Stuff and Crap: Please don't hate me for doing a date thing! I just know how much I wish I could go out with YuGioh Characters and I know many others want to, too, so I'm trying to help. Yup.  
  
Basically, I'm going to ramble for a moment now. If you want your date, just review. Give a description of yourself, personality, etc. If you want, give a suggestion for the date. I am not to be held accountable if you don't like the date! (Nods) Yup yup yup (runs off to write Harry Potter and Beyblade fiction)  
  
Nanaki: "She always does that. I should know; I'm her sister. Anyhow, please review and give her work to do so that I can laugh at her." (Pause) "wait, I'll laugh at her anyway. Just review."  
  
(Fade out) 


	2. The First Five

Mystrana: "Well, I hope everyone likes this; I've tried to make the parts in between the dates somewhat amusing so that this would work out nicely!" (Smiles) "There's five dates this time, and next Sunday there will be seven! So if you haven't gotten your date yet, you will sooner or later! Yup!"  
  
Nanaki: "Hey, I have a bone to pick with you about what you did the furniture in our room!"  
  
Mystrana: "Ummm, not my fault?" (Meeps and runs out)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, guess what guys?"  
  
Kaiba: "Let me guess. The large order of chocolate syrup and whipped cream came in last night."  
  
Mystrana: (looks at him weirdly) "Do I want to know?"  
  
Kaiba: (Shifty eyes) "It has nothing to do with me."  
  
Mystrana: (Sigh) "Nope, I don't think I want to know. Anyhow, you guys gotta get ready!"  
  
Yami: "Get ready for what? A duel? I'd like to duel! A duel would be fun!"  
  
Mystrana: (backs away slowly) "Uhhh, not quite, hon, you've got a date!"  
  
Yami: (Blinks)  
  
Kaiba: ". . . Do I have a date?"  
  
Mystrana: (Checks her list) "Nope, not this time at least. You can go if you want."  
  
Kaiba: (blinks) ". . . I think I'll stay."  
  
Mystrana: "If you say so. Ummm, anyhow! Bakura! Get your butt over here!"  
  
Yami Bakura: (growls as he walks over) "What is it?"  
  
Mystrana: (Grins) "You've got yourself a date! Or should I say, two!"  
  
Bakura: O.o  
  
Mystrana: "And Yami, you have one, Yugi, you have one, Joey, you have one, and Yami Malik - ah, screw it, I'm referring to you as Malik just - you have one date, too!"  
  
Kaiba: (Sniffle) "Well, now I feel unloved."  
  
Mystrana: "Don't worry, Seto, we all love you!" (Hugs him and then glares at the other guys) "Right?"  
  
(They all nod and smile fakely)  
  
Mystrana: "Good, good. Now, Bakura, go on! You get the first date, with Jessica! And have fun, darn it, or I won't pay you!"  
  
Bakura: "I'm getting paid? I didn't know you had money."  
  
Mystrana: (Shifty eyes) "I, umm, am borrowing some."  
  
Kaiba: (Raises an eyebrow)  
  
Mystrana: (averts her eyes and pulls out a card) "Well, umm, ya know how you've been missing your ATM card . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "I'm going to kill you in a minute." (Pulls out gun) "Start running."  
  
Mystrana: (Runs the hell away)  
  
Bakura: (blinks, and leaves for his date)  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura: (dressed in a blue/white tank top, with a pair of jeans) "Now, umm, let's see. I think this is where she lives." (rings the doorbell and looks a bit . . . nervous?) (To himself) "I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
(A girl with brownish/reddish hair and brown eyes answers the door)  
  
Jessica: (dressed in shorts and a light blue tank top) "Hi!" (smiles)  
  
Bakura: (nods) "Hi . . ." (looks nervous, and then hands Jessica something) "Here you go . . ."  
  
Jessica: (Takes what he gives her; it's a small bouquet of roses) "Oh, wow, thank you!" (She smiles) "Let me go in and put these in water! I'll be right out, ok?"  
  
Bakura: (Nods again) (To himself) "She seems nice . . ."  
  
((Mystrana: "Heh heh, looks like someone's nervous!"  
  
Kaiba: "You're horribly mean. I'm surprised you got him to do this."  
  
Mystrana: "I'm paying him a lot of money. He really wants to do this, but he's afraid to show is soft side."  
  
Kaiba: "No, you mean I'm paying him a lot of money."  
  
Mystrana: (pause) ". . . Indirectly, yes."))  
  
(Back to the date, Jessica has come outside again now)  
  
Jessica: "So where are we going to go?"  
  
Bakura: "Hmmm, ummm, well, I dunno exactly. Where would you like to go?"  
  
Jessica: (Glomps onto him) "You're so nice! Hey, I know! Let's go to the carnival, ok? There's one right down a few blocks; we could even walk to it."  
  
Bakura: (Nods) (Is eerily quiet until he spots a squirrel) (To himself) "Must. Destroy." (To Jessica) "Ummm, hold on ONE second!" (Suddenly gets a huge maniacal grin on his face, and chases after the squirrel with a stick that is on fire) "DIE SQUIRREL, SPAWN OF SATAN, DIE!" (Chases the squirrel some more, but the squirrel gets up a tree before he can destroy it)  
  
Jessica: (Blinks and then laughs a little) "You've very amusing, you know that?"  
  
Bakura: (Smirks, getting confidence)  
  
(Cut to the carnival)  
  
Jessica: (looks around happily) "And we have to go on the tilt-a-whirl, and the bumper cars and, oh! Of course! The ferris wheel!  
  
Bakura: (Glances around at everything) "Yes, yes, we must." (Grins evilly) "I like these rides. They all look like fun. Yes, indeed they do."  
  
Jessica: "Great!" (grabs his arm and drags him to the tilt-a-whirl)  
  
(On the tilt-a-whirl)  
  
Bakura: "This is great! This is fun!"  
  
Jessica: (Grinning) "I knew you'd like it!" (Hugs onto him as they spin around and she is pushed up against him)  
  
Bakura: "Yeah!" (Pauses) "And, I saw a squirrel get ran over by a car on the other side of the road, too!"  
  
Jessica: (Blinks again, but then laughs) "You are SO amusing!"  
  
Bakura: (Grins back)  
  
(The ride ends, so they go to the bumper cars. They decide to make a bet)  
  
Jessica: "If I win, you have to buy me cotton candy, ok?"  
  
Bakura: "OK, but if I win . . ." (Pauses) "You have to get me pocky!"  
  
(They shake on it, and sit down in the cars)  
  
(The ride starts, and they both start trying to chase each other. Bakura ends up chasing Jessica in a huge circle before she spins around and they collide head on)  
  
Bakura: "That's one for me!"  
  
Jessica: "No way! That's mine!"  
  
(They both have a good time trying to bump into each other, and at the end of the ride . . . )  
  
Jessica: "Hehe, I beat you by two! That means you owe me cotton candy!!!"  
  
Bakura: (shrugs) "Well, you did do really good, so I guess you deserve it." (He buys her some cotton candy and they end up sharing it together).  
  
Jessica: (Smiles happily at Bakura) "This is great, isn't it?"  
  
Bakura: (Pauses, and then smiles back) "Yeah."  
  
Jessica: (Grins and pulls him onto the ferris wheel)  
  
(Once on the ferris wheel, the two of them silently stare out at the rest of the town from high up. It's a really slow ferris wheel, ok!)  
  
Jessica: "It's really pretty, isn't it?" (Points to where the sun is just beginning to set)  
  
Bakura: (off handly) "Yeah, it is." (Pauses, and then really looks at it) "Yeah, it is."  
  
Jessica: (Smiles)  
  
Bakura: (Smiles back) (Notices something) (Pause) "Is that a . . . squirrel on the tilt-a-whirl?"  
  
Jessica: (Blink) (Pause) (Glances at the tilt-a-whirl) "Wait, you're right! It is!"  
  
(They both blink, and then the ferris wheel slows to a stop so they can get off)  
  
Bakura: (Grins) "Well, that was random. I like random!"  
  
(They start walking back to Jessica's house)  
  
Jessica: "Yeah, it was pretty amusing. We should go out to dinner sometime."  
  
Bakura: "Maybe."  
  
(At Jessica's house)  
  
Bakura: "Well, I guess, that was fun." (presents Jessica with a squirrel plushie) "There you go! Well, I have to go!" (He kisses her and runs off) "Bye!"  
  
Jessica: (waves good-bye, smiling)  
  
~~~  
  
(Back with Mystrana and co. . . )  
  
Mystrana: "That was such a cute date!"  
  
Bakura: (Blinks) "Well, she was nice."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, and I'm not paying you yet."  
  
Bakura: "What?? Why not?"  
  
Mystrana: "Because, you've still got dates to go on. Better get ready again, hon, because your next date is with a girl named Crystalline."  
  
Bakura: (Grumbles and walks off)  
  
Kaiba: "Are you sure I don't have any dates yet?"  
  
Mystrana: "Not this time. But I'm sure you'll get one really really soon!"  
  
Kaiba: " . . . Sure." (Pause) "By the way, when I do go out on these dates, are you going to pay me?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yes, why?"  
  
Kaiba: "Don't you remember? You stole the money from me in the first place, so it's kind of redundant to give it back."  
  
Mystrana: "Eh, I PREFER to think about it as borrowing without any intention of paying back." (Grin) (Pause) "Ummm, what are you going to do with that sword? Seto? You're not THAT mad at me, right?"  
  
Kaiba: (Glares)  
  
Mystrana: (Runs away again)  
  
~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, Bakura has changed into a light blue shirt and black dress pants for his next date. He walks up to a new house, and looks around at the door before pressing the doorbell. A guy with brown hair and blue eyes answers the door, and blinks)  
  
Guy: "What do you want?"  
  
Bakura: "Ummm, is Crystaline here? I'm here to take her out."  
  
Guy: (Eyes narrow) "No. No, she isn't."  
  
Bakura: (Groans) (To himself) "If Mystrana gave me the wrong address, I'll kill her." (To the guy) "Who are you anyway, and how do you know she isn't here? Does she live here or not?"  
  
Guy: "My name is Akiyo. Go away."  
  
Bakura: "What is wrong with you? I'm not going to rape her or anything."  
  
Akiyo: "I don't like you. Go away." (Glares)  
  
(There are footsteps behind him, and then a girl who looks a lot like him appears, in blue jeans, a black top and sneakers. She's pulling on her trench coat. When she sees Bakura, she smiled)  
  
Crystaline: "Hey there! Were you waiting long?"  
  
Bakura: (Glances at Akiyo) "I thought you said she wasn't here."  
  
Akiyo: (Shifty eyes)  
  
Crystaline: "Akiyo! You HAVE to stop doing that! Go back to the chain!" (Glares at him)  
  
Akiyo: "No, I don't want to. Go have fun on your date." (Glares and stomps off)  
  
Bakura: "O . . .kay . . . then . . ."  
  
Crystaline: "Sorry about Akiyo; he's my Yami, and he's a bit over protective of me." (Smiles a little, and looks away) "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
Bakura: "I really don't mind; I'm open to anything, really."  
  
Crystaline: "Hmmmmm . . ."  
  
Bakura: "There's a new restaurant that just opened up nearby, we could go there. . ."  
  
Crystaline: "Well, if it's ok with you, then sure. And if it's not too fancy; I'm not really that dressed up." (Pause) "You look really nice."  
  
Bakura: "Thanks. Yeah, let's go there." (To himself) "Now, what did Ryou tell me about driving today? Oh, yeah, if I run over any squirrels he won't lend me his car anymore. Dammit! Dammit!"  
  
Crystaline: "Umm, are you ok?"  
  
Bakura: (Nods) "Yes. Yes I am."  
  
Crystaline: "Ok. . ."  
  
(The two of them get into the car. Bakura is driving.)  
  
Bakura: "The restaurant is fairly casual, and it's got a wide variety of food, so even if you're picky, you should like it."  
  
Crystaline: (Beginning to warm up to Bakura already) "Sounds great!"  
  
(They park in the parking lot and walk to the restaurant, and are seated in a small booth, and given menus)  
  
Bakura: (To himself) "Any type of meat will do . . .(To Crystaline) "What do you suppose you'll be getting?"  
  
Crystaline: "Oh, I don't know. I think I'll get . . . hmmm, well, the chicken sounds really good. But so does the shrimp. . ."  
  
(There is a flash of light and Akiyo is now standing at the table)  
  
Akiyo: "You could be allergic to shrimp!"  
  
Crystaline: (Sighs) "Don't start that again! I am not allergic to shrimp! Come on, you scared away the other guy, at least be nice for once!"  
  
Akiyo: "I don't want to be! He could be mean to you!"  
  
Bakura: "Hey, I resent that! I'm only mean to squirrels! And the occasional chipmunk. And there WAS that one rat . . . erm, never mind."  
  
Akiyo: "See, he's a mad man!"  
  
Crystaline: (Looks at Bakura before hugging him) "No he's not!! He's sweet and adorable, and he doesn't bug me like you do! So just leave us alone right now, ok?"  
  
Akiyo: (Sighs in defeat and disappears to the millennium chain)  
  
Crystaline: "Sorry about that, too, but like I said, he's over-protective. So, ummm, anyway, what do you think I should get?"  
  
Bakura: "Ummm, the shrimp probably is pretty good. I like shrimp."  
  
Crystaline: "Ok, then, I'll probably get that."  
  
(After a while the waiter comes and they order their food. The food arrives fairly quickly, and they begin eating, talking about random things. Crystaline becomes more outgoing as Bakura relaxes some, and it is very obvious they are having a good time)  
  
Crystaline: "Yeah, that sounds like so much fun! Myself, whenever I want to do something, Akiyo always bugs me about it until I don't want to anymore. You have no idea what a pain it can be!"  
  
Bakura: "Don't feel too bad. Not to have anything against hikari's, but my hikari can be a bit . . . I dunno, too cautious, for his own good. You know what I mean? It's like he misses out on life because he's too busy worrying!"  
  
Crystaline: "Poor guy. Well, I'm sure you'll be able to help him out, and I can always help too." (She smiles happily) "We'll get him outside and having fun in no time at all!"  
  
Bakura: (Laughs a little) "Sounds like a plan to me!" (Pause) "By the way, what do you want to do about dessert?"  
  
Crystaline: "Hmmmm . . ." (She and Bakura look at the dessert menu, before deciding to just share a piece of apple pie with some vanilla ice cream)  
  
Bakura: "You know, I was wondering . . . if you ever get a violent urge, you can always come and destroy squirrels with me." (Smiles)  
  
Crystaline: (Laughs) "That's so sweet in such an odd way! But, yes, it could be fun. But maybe not squirrels. Maybe rats. I hate rats." (She grins) "But yeah, I do think I'll call you some time."  
  
Bakura: "Provided Ryou lets me borrow his car, I'll be able to come over any time." (Mutters angrily about stupid expensive cars that he can't afford) "Of course, with his insurance, we would be able to run anything over, but that's ok."  
  
Crystaline: (laughs again) "No problem at all! It sounds like fun, no matter what!"  
  
(They finish the dessert and Bakura drives Crystaline home. On the car ride home, Akiyo pops out of the millennium chain with a little flash of light)  
  
Akiyo: "You'd better be driving her home right now!"  
  
Crystaline: "Akiyo! Not this AGAIN!"  
  
Akiyo: (Scowls) "I don't trust him."  
  
Crystaline: "You don't trust anyone, I know. Come on, just give Bakura a chance! He's a really nice person!" (She glomps on to him (well, as much as she can while he's driving) and Bakura swerves off the road a little, hitting a squirrel) "Ack! Sorry!"  
  
Bakura: (Stops the car really quickly and checks. The squirrel is only dazed, so he sighs in relief) "Whew. What would I do if I couldn't use Ryou's car for a week? How would I get my pocky?" (Shudder)  
  
Crystaline: "No pocky, that's a scary thought. You were lucky indeed."  
  
Akiyo: "See! He's trying to kill you! I don't like him!"  
  
Crystaline: (Sighs) "I realize this."  
  
Akiyo: (smug grin)  
  
Crystaline: "But just leave us alone, will ya?"  
  
Akiyo: (Glares and stomps off)  
  
Bakura: "What's up with him? Ummm, no offense, I guess."  
  
Crystaline: (As they get back into the car to go home) "Nothing really. The thing is, he kind of likes me. But, well, I don't like him. So . . . . yeah, it doesn't exactly work out."  
  
Bakura: "Ah, I see."  
  
(There's a bit of a pause, but then they get to Crystaline's house. Crystaline insists on making them some hot chocolate, and they drink that before Bakura presents her with a squirrel plushie)  
  
Bakura: "Well, I hope you had a good time. I did." (He kisses her, waves, and leaves)  
  
Crystaline: "Bye! Call me!"  
  
Akiyo: "You suck!"  
  
Bakura: (Sticks out his tongue at Akiyo)  
  
~~~  
  
(And Bakura returns, to see Mystrana still running as fast as she can, and Kaiba holding a gun at her)  
  
Bakura: (Blinks)  
  
Mystrana: (as she runs past) "Hey, you're done with dates for now! Here's your money, and I hope you had fun and didn't kill too many things!"  
  
Bakura: "Of course not." (shifty eyes) "Just don't tell Ryou!"  
  
Ryou: "Tell Ryou what?"  
  
Bakura: (Shifty eyes) "Nothing. . . "  
  
Ryou: "Bakura! You killed a squirrel, didn't you!?"  
  
Bakura: (Shifty eyes again) "no . . ."  
  
Ryou: "You come with me!" (He drags Bakura off to yell at him and Mystrana shrugs)  
  
Mystrana: "Poor Bakura!"  
  
Kaiba: (Right behind her) "You should be saying 'poor you' seeing as I've caught you now."  
  
Mystrana: (Pales a little) "Ummm, nice Kaiba . . . you won't kill me right? I'll tell everyone you watch -"  
  
Kaiba: (Cuts her off) "Don't say it! Fine! I won't kill you. Today."  
  
Mystrana: "You know, if you had just left when I said you could this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah, well, I didn't feel like leaving."  
  
Mystrana: "Right. Whatever." (Looks at her list) "Hey, Joey! You have a date now! Are you ready?"  
  
(With a grin, Joey enters the room)  
  
Joey: "Yeah, I'm ready. Where do I hafta go to?"  
  
Mystrana: "Here, I wrote down directions for you." (Hands him a piece of paper and a small map)  
  
Kaiba: "Don't use them Joey! She sucks when it comes to directions; you'll be lost for hours!"  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, I'm not that bad." (Pause) "Ok, yes I am. Ummm, good luck?" (She smiles hopefully at Joey in a 'don't kill me' manner) (To herself) "This job is gonna kill me, I think."  
  
Kaiba: (after Joey leaves) "So how much longer do I have to stay here?"  
  
Mystrana: "Well, after this date Yugi has one, and then Yami. But you can go whenever."  
  
Kaiba: ". . . no, I'll stay."  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks) "You're weird."  
  
Kaiba: "Hey!"  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, consider it a compliment."  
  
Kaiba: "Riiiiight."  
  
~~~  
  
(And so, Joey follows Mystrana's (very) bad directions and manages to find the house, and is only five minutes late. He knocks on the door and waits patiently. He is wearing his blue and white t shirt and jeans. After a moment, a girl answers the door. She has shoulder length blonde hair and long bangs over her blue eyes)  
  
Saria: (Wearing her light blue shirt, blue mini-skirt and blue boots) "Oh, we match!" (Pauses) "Hello. I'm Saria." (She smiles a little at Joey)  
  
Joey: "Heya Saria. I like your gloves; they're really cool."  
  
Saria: (Smiles) "Thank you; I got them last week when I bought my new boots." (She pauses, as if she doesn't want to talk too much)  
  
Joey: "Well, they are cool. So, hey, what do ya wanna do, then?"  
  
Saria: "I don't know . . . I like doing a lot of stuff . . . museums, malls, whatever you like." (Smiles a bit) "Your shirt is really cool, too, by the way."  
  
Joey: (Grins in pride) "Thanks! I got it for myself a bit ago. Yugi forced me to go shopping with him, you see. Said I didn't have enough variety in my wardrobe." (He laughs some) "Hey, not to sound rude, but do you mind if I come in for a bit? I could really use a drink."  
  
Saria: "Oh, sure." (She leads him inside the house. It's kinda small, but there's lots of cool pictures and just interesting stuff around the room. They end up in the kitchen) "What would you like to drink?" (she peers into the refrigerator) "There's some juice . . . and milk . . . and sprite . . ."  
  
Joey: "Oh, I'll take some sprite, please."  
  
(Saria pulls out two cans of sprite and they go into the living room to drink them)  
  
Saria: "Well, I guess I'm just glad you're here . . . I've always thought you were really nice. . . and sweet, too. You always -" (She cuts off again, as if she's afraid she's boring him)  
  
Joey: (taking a sip of sprite) "Well, I don't know you very well yet, but you seem wicked cool already. Blue is my favorite color too, by the way." (He grins at her, trying to help her loosen up some)  
  
Saria: (smiles a little) "Sorry, I just tend to talk a lot sometimes and I don't want to bore you. . ."  
  
Joey: (Grins at her widely) "I assure ya, I'll talk twice as much as you will ever."  
  
Saria: (Burst out laughing)  
  
Joey: "See, now that's the kinda reaction I was going for!"  
  
(So they sit and talk a bit, while drinking their sprite. After awhile, they've both been done with their drinks for awhile, but they don't really seem to notice because they're just talking about anything and everything)  
  
Saria: "Yeah, there was just the loudest explosion and when everyone looked, it turned out he had just blown up the science lab! No joke!"  
  
Joey: "Man, I wish I could have seen that! In all my years, no one's ever blown up the science lab. I mean, I was beginning to think that it never happened!"  
  
Saria: (Laughing) "You make it sound like you're sooooo old; you've still got a few years til you're out of school, no?"  
  
Joey: "Yeah, true, but I still wish it would just happen!"  
  
Saria: "Why don't you do it?"  
  
Joey: (Laughs) "Nah, I don't think I'd EVER get outta detention if the teachers caught me."  
  
Saria: (Burst out laughing) "How true! I think he has to stay after school for the next five years for doing that, so I guess you'd better not!"  
  
Joey: "Yeah." (He pauses, and grins) "Yeah, I don't think that would work out."  
  
(And then he leans forward, and kisses Saria. She kisses back, and then smiles. Pretty soon they're basically making out. After a little bit, Joey and Saria pull away, and Saria grins)  
  
Saria: "I had planned on going out to dinner later, but hey, it can wait." (She grins, and they begin making out again)  
  
(After time has passed)  
  
Saria: "Hehe, well, that was fun."  
  
Joey: "Yeah."  
  
(They smile at each other)  
  
Saria: "Hmmm, so do you still want to go out and eat or something?"  
  
Joey: (Pauses) "We could go get some ice cream!"  
  
Saria: "Sounds good to me!"  
  
(And so they do!)  
  
(Later, Joey brings Saria home)  
  
Joey: "Well, hey, now we're back where we started; I'm thirsty again!"  
  
Saria: "Hehe, well, I wouldn't mind repeating this again."  
  
Joey: "Yeah, defiantly. But for now, I guess I'd better go."  
  
Saria: (grinning knowingly) "Not even one last sprite?"  
  
Joey: (Pauses) "Well, I dunno . . ."  
  
Saria: (Grins and pulls him in her house)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Yay! Another happy ending to a date!" (Jumps around happily, clapping her hands)  
  
Kaiba: "You NEED to take your Ritalin."  
  
Mystrana: (Shifty eyes) "Already took it."  
  
Kaiba: "Uh huh. Sure. And I'm the queen of England."  
  
Mystrana: "Heeey, that's my line! Don't make me go psycho kitty on you!" (Growls and holds up her hands like claws) "Wait! Let me put on my Sesshoumaru make-up first!" (Runs off)  
  
Kaiba: (blinks) "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Mystrana: (Calls from the back room) "You know! From Inu Yasha! The guy with the fluffy thing on his shoulder!"  
  
Kaiba: "Shut up! I knew that!"  
  
Mystrana: "Great, now tell Yugi he has a date to go to!"  
  
Kaiba: "Why can't you?"  
  
Mystrana: "Because I'm putting on my Sesshoumaru make-up, that's why!"  
  
Kaiba: "You insane person." (Sighs) "Hey, Yugi."  
  
Yugi: (Walks in) "Yeah?"  
  
Kaiba: "Mystrana told me to tell you that you have a date."  
  
Yugi: (Eyes shine happily) "Oh! Yay!" (Runs off)  
  
Kaiba: "Right then." (Goes off to bug Mystrana)  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi: (To himself) "Oh, I hope when she opens the door she sees me." (Pouts a little, remembering how once when he had answered the door the guy on the other side hadn't realized he was there) "I'm not that short." (He rings the doorbell, and then a black haired girl with brown eyes answers the door. She smiles softly at Yugi)  
  
Elizabeth: (Wearing a black shirt, red skirt and black high heels) "Hi, Yugi."  
  
Yugi: (Smiles back) "Hi, Elizabeth. I was wondering, would you like to go ice skating today?"  
  
Elizabeth: "Certainly, that sounds like fun. Do you have your skates with you?"  
  
Yugi: "Yes, do you need to get yours?"  
  
Elizabeth: "Yes, just a moment. Do you want to come in?" (She brings Yugi to the living room) "Here, give me a moment, ok?"  
  
Yugi: "Sure." (He sits down and Elizabeth runs to her room quickly, and comes back with a pair of ice skates).  
  
Elizabeth: "Is it cold outside?"  
  
Yugi: "Not very; but it'll be cold at the ice ring, so you'd probably want to take a sweater."  
  
Elizabeth: "Ok." (She grabs one on the way out)  
  
Yugi: "You don't mind walking, do you?"  
  
Elizabeth: "Nope."  
  
(So they start walking to the ice rink. It's not too far away; just a couple of blocks.)  
  
Elizabeth: (shivering just a little) "This wind is something else; it's very cold."  
  
Yugi: (moves a bit closer to her) "Yeah, it wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the wind. But look, the ice rink is right over there." (He points to a largish building just down the street a bit."  
  
Elizabeth: "Hmmm, I have an idea."  
  
Yugi: "Ok?"  
  
Elizabeth: "To warm up, why not, let's have a race? First person to get to the ice rink wins!"  
  
Yugi: (smiles) "Wins what?"  
  
Elizabeth: (Thinks for a moment) "Hmmm, we'll decide later. For now, GO!"  
  
(She takes off running, and Yugi follows instantly. They runs as fast as they can, but Elizabeth ends up in the building a couple of seconds before Yugi)  
  
Yugi: "Well, you win!"  
  
Elizabeth: (Grins) "Hmmm, well, now, I guess I should decide on a prize!"  
  
Yugi: "Yeah. Should I buy you something?"  
  
Elizabeth: "Well, let's go skating first and then I'll tell you what I win, ok?"  
  
Yugi: "Sounds like a plan."  
  
(They go to the rink and put on their skates, and start skating. Elizabeth is pretty good, better than Yugi, but he's trying his hardest. A bunch of older teenagers race by, knocking him over)  
  
Elizabeth: "Yugi! Are you ok?"  
  
Yugi: (Tries to stand up, but slips on the ice. Elizabeth helps him up) "Thanks. Yeah, I'm fine." (He grins a little) "Some people seem to have trouble seeing me sometimes."  
  
Elizabeth: "Don't feel bad about being short Yugi!"  
  
Yugi: "Thanks." (He smiles, and takes her hand, and they skate together)  
  
(The group of teenagers skates by again and a few of them start taunting Yugi)  
  
Person: "Well, lookit this. The little runt got himself a date."  
  
Other person: "You know what it reminds me of? Preschool, that's what!"  
  
(They both laugh, and Yugi looks down at the ground, a bit sad)  
  
Elizabeth: "That's very mean of you guys! You should apologize!" (Turns to Yugi) "Come on Yugi, let's go away from these idiots, ok?"  
  
Yugi: (semi-glares at the two idiots before nodding to Elizabeth) "Thanks again."  
  
Elizabeth: "No problem!"  
  
(They skate some more, and then they begin to get a bit cold, so they decide to go get some hot chocolate. There's a little café in the ice rink building, so they go there)  
  
Yugi: "You skate really well, you know."  
  
Elizabeth: "Thanks. I've always enjoyed skating. You're not that bad yourself."  
  
Yugi: (smiles a little) "I never did skate much; other people knock me down a lot." (He frowns a little)  
  
Elizabeth: (Softly) "Well, then, I'm proud of you for skating today, even if people did knock you down. Just cause you're short doesn't mean you aren't the bravest person I know."  
  
Yugi: (Smiles) "Thank you, and thanks again for standing up for me."  
  
Elizabeth: "Well, how couldn't I? You deserve it!"  
  
(They grin happily at each other, and Elizabeth raises her hot chocolate mug in a toast)  
  
Elizabeth: "To the short people!" (She and Yugi laugh as they clink their glasses together)  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba: "Don't even say it. Such a cute date, right?"  
  
Mystrana: (Smiling widely) "But of course! Wasn't it?"  
  
Kaiba: "If you say so."  
  
Mystrana: "Well, I do. And now, there's only one more date for tonight and then we can all go home!" (Pauses, then calls) "Yami!"  
  
Yami: "Yeah?"  
  
Mystrana: "You have a date!" (smiles) "Go have fun!"  
  
Yami: "Riiight. Mystrana, did you remember to take your Ritalin?"  
  
Mystrana: (Shifty eyes)  
  
Yami: "Oh, great. Well, Kaiba, I'm leaving before she starts on a sugar high!"  
  
Kaiba: "Gee. Thanks. That's so nice of you."  
  
Yami: (smiles sweetly) "I knew you would say that." (To Mystrana) "Here!" (Hands her a bag of pixy sitx)  
  
Mystrana: (Accepts the bag, her eyes growing wide in happiness) "Yami! Thank you so much!" (She glomps onto him)  
  
Yami: (blinks) "Ummm, Mystrana? You know I kind of have to be able to move to go on my date. . ."  
  
Mystrana: (Unglomps from him) "Right! Have fun!" (runs off, pixy stix tightly in hand) "CANDY! SUGAR!"  
  
Kaiba: (To Yami) "I HATE YOU!"  
  
Yami: "Thank you!"  
  
Mystrana: "Wheee! Sugar high!"  
  
~~~  
  
Yami: "Well, let's see. According to Mystrana's directions, there should be a park at the corner of . . . what street is this?" (grumbles slightly) "I can't tell whether that's burr oak or baroque!" (Spots a park) "That must be it!" (He goes on over)  
  
(Sitting at one of the benches, with a basket, is a girl with dark, dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. She's wearing jeans and a tank top. Yami goes up to her)  
  
Yami: "Scuze me, but are you Samantha?"  
  
Samantha: "Please, call me Sam." (Smiles at Yami)  
  
Yami: "Ok, Sam." (He sits down) "It's really nice out today."  
  
Sam: "Yeah, I was worried; the forecast for today was rain, you know."  
  
Yami: "Yeah, that wouldn't have worked out too well."  
  
(There's a small silence, and then Sam holds up the basket)  
  
Sam: "I made a picnic lunch. Wanna eat?"  
  
Yami: "That would be great. I'm sure it'll taste great."  
  
(Sam pulls out sandwiches, juice, and that sort of thing. It all looks really good, and she and Yami eat their sandwiches)  
  
Yami: "This is defiantly one of the best sandwiches I've ever had. Unfortunately, the only other sandwiches I have had lately I've made, so I'm afraid anything would taste good after that." (He grins) "That's meant in a totally non-offensive way, just to make sure!"  
  
Sam: (Grins) "Yeah, I knew that!"  
  
(They basically talk about stuff while they eat)  
  
Yami: "Oh, you have a playstation?"  
  
Sam: "Playstation two, actually. I've got a ton of games; I guess you could call me a PS2 addict, but they're just so good, you know?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah, I live right at a gameshop, so I get to try all the demo's and stuff. Hey, you wanna go over to the gameshop and we can play demos. I think we might even have games you haven't played yet!"  
  
Sam: (Laughs a little) "That may be impossible, but lets see anyway. Will you help me clean this up quickly?"  
  
(She and Yami joke around some as they clean up the napkins and such, and then they begin walking to the gameshop.)  
  
Sam: "Personally, I love doing a lot of stuff, just it's so much fun to play video games."  
  
Yami: "I enjoy all kinds of games, really. I just tend to win a lot, so some people don't like playing against me." (Frowns thoughtfully) "Then again, I do win every time." (He pauses) "Not to brag or anything."  
  
Sam: (Jokingly) "Of course not." (She smiles) "Yes, I've heard many things about you. All of them good, of course. You tend to win a lot, or so I've heard from more than one defeated person."  
  
Yami: (Shrugs a little) "I guess sometimes I get lucky, but I'd like to think that I am pretty good at a bunch of games. Of course, when it comes to math . . ." (He grins)  
  
Sam: "Oh, math isn't that hard!"  
  
Yami: (Scowls, jokingly) "Yes it is. Well, at least for me it is. It confuses me more than a duel with any duelist."  
  
Sam: "Hehe, maybe I could help you sometime."  
  
Yami: "Well, I can assure you, I'm a lost case when it comes to math."  
  
Sam: (Laughs lightly)  
  
(They arrive at the game shop, and Yami shows Sam the demos they have for a bunch of different games)  
  
Sam: "Wow, I haven't even heard of a few of these! They all look amazing! Can I seriously play them?"  
  
Yami: "I wouldn't torture you by just showing them to you!" (He grins) "Take a bit, and lets go up to my room; we can play them there, and no one will bother us."  
  
(So they do just that, and a few hours later . . .)  
  
Yami: "Wow, that was the most fun I've had in awhile."  
  
Sam: "I've never played that many games in such a short amount of time! That last one, what was it? I can't wait to play the full version." (Frowns thoughtfully) "I almost beat you in the dueling game though!"  
  
Yami: "Almost, you did really good. As for the other games, most of them will be ready for sale in three to five months."  
  
Sam: "Ack, that's quite a bit of time."  
  
Yami: "Well, you can always drop by whenever you want and play the demo's as much as you want."  
  
Sam: "Thanks!" (Hugs Yami and kisses his) "Thank you so much!"  
  
Yami: (Hugs her back) "No problem; I'm glad you want to come back."  
  
Sam: "You bet! I'm going to practice every day until I can beat you!" (Grins happily)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (running around) "THAT'S SO KAWAII!"  
  
Kaiba: (bangs head against wall) "What did I do to deserve this??"  
  
Mystrana: "Awww! Poor Kaiba!" (Hugs him tightly)  
  
Kaiba: "Gah- can't breathe!"  
  
Mystrana: (Grins) "Hehehehe!"  
  
Kaiba: "I don't know why I'm still here."  
  
Mystrana: "Ummm, does it have to do with that chocolate syrup and whipped cream you were waiting for?"  
  
Kaiba: "Oh yeah, that's it! I wonder if it here. . . "  
  
Mystrana: "Do I want to know?" (Pause) "No, I still don't."  
  
Kaiba: (Shifty eyes)  
  
Mystrana: (Glomps onto him again) "Well, I've still got your ATM card!" (Giggles and runs off)  
  
Kaiba: "Hey!" (chases)  
  
(Nanaki wanders in)  
  
Nanaki: "Yes, that is all for now. Mystrana would say stuff now, but she's busy." (rolls eyes) "Anyhow! More dates will be coming up, and please review and tell Mystrana what you think about the dates so far. If they suck or something like that, so she knows to fix them. Of course, she'll come up with an excuse like, 'I was tired,' so watch out!" (Pauses) "And now I have to go or who knows what she'll end up doing with Kaiba." (Groans, and leaves)  
  
~~~ 


	3. Next Seven

****IMPORTANT STUFF TO READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS, Look for the -=-=-=-=- and read that stuff, please, even if you don't read anything else in this fic*****  
  
Mystrana: "Well, I'd like to say, proudly of course, that last week was a success and now all the bishi's are back! Well, Kaiba never technically left, but I still managed to borrow him ATM card." (Grins happily) "Ah, yes! The dates!"  
  
Kaiba: (Wanders in) "Not that I care or anything . . ." (Pause) "But do I have any dates this time?"  
  
Mystrana: (Looks at her list) "Hmmm, yes, yes you do!"  
  
Kaiba: (Shifty eyes) "Not that I care or anything, of course."  
  
Mystrana: "Of course not!" (Laughs a little)  
  
Kaiba: (Glares) "So who's all on for dates today?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, Yami - are you sensing a pattern? - Malik, and you!"  
  
Kaiba: "Ah."  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, Yami Bakura is very popular, it seems."  
  
Kaiba: "I don't think I am."  
  
Mystrana: "Actually . . . yes! You are!"  
  
Kaiba: "I am?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yes. Yes, you are."  
  
Kaiba: (smiles to himself)  
  
Mystrana: "Anyhow, have you seen Bakura? He's got a date in like three minutes!"  
  
Bakura: (appears out of nowhere) "Did someone call?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yup! Here are directions to your date!"  
  
Bakura: "Um, thanks, but I'll find it on my own."  
  
Mystrana: "Gee, thanks. Thanks a lot."  
  
Bakura: "Believe me, I try."  
  
Mystrana: "I'm honored."  
  
Bakura: (Smirks as he leaves) "You should be."  
  
Kaiba: (After Bakura's gone) "Oh, and you know what else you should be?"  
  
Mystrana: "Hmm?"  
  
Kaiba: "Should be doing, that is."  
  
Mystrana: "What is that?"  
  
Kaiba: (Glaring) "Running." (Points to the ATM card in Mystrana's hand)  
  
~~~  
  
(Bakura arrives at the house, following Mystrana's directions. Amazing. He rings the doorbell, and a girl answers it. She has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, which is really long)  
  
Jade: "Hi! You must be Bakura!" (She hugs him quickly) "I was really excited about meeting you!"  
  
Bakura: "Really?" (He half smirks, half grins) "Well, nice meeting you too. Any idea on what we should do today?"  
  
Jade: "Well, it's REALLY nice out, so I was thinking . . . wanna go to the pool?"  
  
Bakura: (Pauses, and then nods) "Ok, but then we get to go to a movie of my choice, deal?"  
  
Jade: (Grins) "As long we go out to dinner afterwards."  
  
Bakura: (Grins back) "Works for me!"  
  
(And so they go to the pool. Bakura stops at his house really quickly to get a swimsuit. At the pool . . . .)  
  
Jade: (Wearing a dark blue swimsuit) "Hmmm, where's Bakura? Is he still getting changed?" (She goes wait in the water)  
  
Bakura's voice: (Really loud; you can hear it through the walls of the changing room) "DAMN YOU RYOU! DAMN YOU!"  
  
(He storms out and in a second it's easy to see why he's mad)  
  
Bakura: "I can't believe, out of all the swimsuits, Ryou had to give me this one!" (He glares and scowls down at the pink swimsuit he is wearing)  
  
Jade: (Bursts out laughing) "You're kidding me! Ryou owns a pink swimsuit?"  
  
Bakura: (Shifty eyes) "Yes." (To himself) "It's not my fault that at the time I was naïve and thought pink was a cool color. There never was much color in Egypt! Damn you Ryou!" (He jumps in the pool, angry)  
  
Jade: "Oh, it's not that bad!"  
  
Bakura: (Raises an eyebrow)  
  
Jade: "Ok, ok, so it is, but still!" (Tries to stop laughing, and just barely manages it) "Besides, no one will notice!"  
  
(A little kid wanders up to the edge of the pool)  
  
Kid: "Hey, mister, how come you're wearin' pink? Isn't that a girls color?" (To someone across the room) "Hey sis! Some guy is wearing a pink swimsuit! Come see!"  
  
Bakura: (Glares at the little kid and then goes underwater. He doesn't appear for a few minutes)  
  
Jade: (Pulls Bakura out of the water) "What are you trying to do? Drown yourself?"  
  
Bakura: (Shifty eyes) "Of course not . . . never . . ."  
  
Jade: "Oh, come on, they're just pink!"  
  
Bakura: "Neon pink! With light pink on the inside!"  
  
Jade: "Calm down, hon." (Hugs him lightly) "Now, come on, let's swim some."  
  
(Reluctantly, Bakura calms down and they spend some time swimming. After awhile they get up and dry off and go out to see a movie, during which Bakura complains the entire time about his swimsuit. Finally, they end up in a nice restaurant)  
  
Jade: "See, now isn't this nice?" (looks at Bakura, who's pouting) "Oh, don't be upset about the swimsuit anymore! We can always get you a new one, in like blue and white stripes or something."  
  
Bakura: (Perks up) "Hey, you're right!"  
  
(The waiter comes and they order food)  
  
Bakura: "It's just, pink is such a girly color . . . and I don't want you to think I'm girly or anything . . ."  
  
Jade: "That's so sweet! Don't worry, you're cool."  
  
Bakura: "Really?"  
  
Jade: (Nods)  
  
Bakura: (Slowly a smile spreads across his face, and then turns into his usual smirk) "I knew it! Yes! I rock!"  
  
Jade: (Laughs) "Of course, now come on, let's eat."  
  
(They eat their food, and talk about just all sorts of insane stuff. And then it's time to go home . . . Bakura pulls out a plushie of himself in blue and white swimtrunks)  
  
Bakura: "Here, this is for you to remember this date." (He shoves it at her, smiling a little)  
  
Jade: "Hehe, would you mind if I dyed the swimsuit pink?" (Grins)  
  
Bakura: (Twitch) "Nah, just kidding, I wouldn't mind."  
  
(They both laugh and quickly kiss each other, before Bakura goes off, waving. And setting fire to a nearby squirrel)  
  
~~~  
  
(And so, Mystrana has finally managed to get Kaiba to calm down enough to stop running. She stands in the middle of the room)  
  
Mystrana: "That was a great date! Poor Bakura!"  
  
Kaiba: "Oh, please. Anyhow, who's up for a date?"  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles innocently) "Would you believe Yami Malik?"  
  
Kaiba: (Groan)  
  
Mystrana: "Ahh, come on, EVERYONE loves you Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba: (Raises eyebrow)  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrop) "Ok, so not everyone, but close enough! Ummm, yeah! Yami Malik! I shall now referred to you as Marik darn it! Get in here!"  
  
Marik: (Enters the room) "Yeah? What is it? It had better be important; I WAS busy torturing peasants in Africa!"  
  
Mystrana: (More sweatdrops) "Right, of course. Yeah, well, it is important! You have to go on a date!"  
  
Marik: (Blinks)  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks back)  
  
Marik: (Blinks)  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks)  
  
Marik: "Ok."  
  
Mystrana: (Grin)  
  
Marik: (Leaves)  
  
Kaiba: "You know, you are insane."  
  
Mystrana: "I'm sorry, are you just noticing that now?"  
  
~~~  
  
(And so, Marik makes sure his hair is standing up perfectly before going over to the house that Mystrana has oh-so-kindly given him directions for. He rings the doorbell and glares at random people while he waits for the door to open. Finally, a girl with long black hair and golden eyes answers the door)  
  
Kiya: (Wearing a black dress, casually holding her whip) "Heya, Marik."  
  
Marik: (Blinks) (To himself) "Wow, she must be as evil . . . insane . . . as me . . ." (To Kiya) "Yeah, that's me."  
  
Kiya: "Great! Now, what shall we do?" (Glares at him, kinda, not in a bad way, more like a joking way) "It'd had better be good!"  
  
Marik: (Shrugs) "How about we . . . ummm. . . go out to eat?" (Pause) "Nah, I'd rather torture peasants, but it's up to you, I guess."  
  
Kiya: "Hmmmm, in that case . . . dinner first, peasants later."  
  
(And so, they go to a local fancy type restaurant, and sit down to eat. The waiter comes by)  
  
Waiter: (fancy like) "What would you two care to order?"  
  
Marik: (Glances at the menu) "Some sort of dead, slaughtered animal. As rare as the chef can get away with, and with as much blood as he can get away with." (Pause) "And some iced tea, with two ice cubes, lightly chilled."  
  
Kiya: (Sweatdrop) "And I'll have, ummm, the chicken plate. Yeah. It sounds good. And coke."  
  
Waiter: (Fancy like sweatdropping) "Of course . . . sure. . . . excellent choices." (He gets out as fast as he can)  
  
Marik: (Nonchalant) "Well, I guess I scared him a little."  
  
Kiya: "Hey, he should expect it. Heh."  
  
Marik: "Yeah. Anyhow, should we do anything after this?"  
  
Kiya: "Hmmmm."  
  
Marik: "Well, I hear Bakura went swimming. Not that I'd ever go swimming of course."  
  
(They get their food, and Marik continues to rant about swimming)  
  
Marik: "I mean, if I went swimming, it would probably take me the rest of the day to clean the chlorine out of my hair, and another half a day to fix the spikes up; they have to be just right otherwise I look like a ball of hair, you know . . . and another thing . . ."  
  
Kiya: (Half listening, eating her chicken) "Uh huh, that's great. We're going swimming."  
  
Marik: (Rants some more) "Of course, it's not like I need to use that much hair gel to begin with. My hair is pretty spiky, naturally, but still, it never hurts to help. Actually, I like the vanilla scented type gel . . ."  
  
(They finish their food, and talk about random torture techniques, but then as Marik gets out money to pay . . .)  
  
Kiya: "Do you have swim trunks with you?"  
  
Marik: (Blinks) "Why would I?"  
  
Kiya: "Because we're going swimming."  
  
Marik: (Blinks) "We are?" (Pulls out millennium rod) "No we aren't!"  
  
Kiya: (Pulls out whip) "Yes. We are."  
  
(Marik blinks yet again, and then nods in defeat. Cut to the pool)  
  
Marik: (Changing into his bathing suit and ranting to himself now) "Swimming! I hate swimming! Of course, it has nothing to do with the fact that I can't swim . . ." (Shifty eyes) "Yes, nothing at all." (Groans)  
  
(At the pool side)  
  
Kiya: (in a black swimsuit) "Marik, I swear you take twice as long to dress as my Hikari! Geez, get a move on it!"  
  
(Marik comes out, grumbling)  
  
Kiya: (Sees him in his black swim trunks with a white stripe on the left leg) "Cool!" (Glomps him slightly) "Now, let's swim!"  
  
Marik: (Grumbles)  
  
Kiya: "What's wrong now?"  
  
Marik: (Grumbles)  
  
Kiya: "Just answer me, will you?"  
  
Marik: "I can't swim."  
  
Kiya: (Blinks)  
  
Marik: "What? I can't!" (Glares at the other people watching) "What are you pathetic mortals looking at? Go on with your petty lives!" (He turns back to Kiya)  
  
Kiya: "You seriously can't swim?"  
  
Marik: "I wouldn't joke about something like this, that could make me seem potentially less scary!" (Glares)  
  
Kiya: "Come on, I'll teach you. It's not a big deal." (She gets into the water and pulls Marik in with her. He shudders a little, but then relaxes some)  
  
Marik: "Of course, you will never let anyone know that I couldn't swim before."  
  
Kiya: "Of course not." (Grins evilly) "Of course not."  
  
Marik: (Grumbles some more)  
  
(However, Marik catches on pretty fast with the swimming thing, and is soon swimming pretty well. After awhile, he and Kiya leave the pool, and Marik hesitates before handing her a plushie of him with his black swimsuit)  
  
Kiya: "Aww! Thank you!" (Grins and hugs him)  
  
Marik: "Think of it as bribery to never say a word about the swimming, ok!" (But he hugs her back and kisses her quickly before leaving)  
  
~~~  
  
(Back elsewhere)  
  
Mystrana: (Typing on a laptop)  
  
Kaiba: (Reading over her shoulder)  
  
Mystrana: (Continues to type)  
  
Kaiba: (Pauses) "I'd never say that."  
  
Mystrana: (Looks up from the laptop, reads what she just wrote, and then grins) "Oh, yes, you would."  
  
Kaiba: (Glares, but then says) "Hey, I notice you didn't squeal how cute a date that was with Marik and Kiya."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, but I figured by now you would just realize how cute each day is."  
  
Kaiba: (Groans)  
  
Mystrana: (Grins innocently) "And yes, you WOULD say that." (Pause) "Besides, what are you doing reading my fanfiction anyway?"  
  
Kaiba: "Don't even start. You don't care if I do."  
  
Mystrana: (Holds up a tape) "Just remember, I have this for blackmail!"  
  
Kaiba: (Pales) "Not that . . ."  
  
Mystrana: "Yup! I knew it would come in handy to borrow it from Joey someday!"  
  
Kaiba: "But . . . please don't use that tape against me . . . I was on a sugar high when I did that . . ."  
  
Mystrana: "Hehehehe." (Puts away the tape for now.)((Oh, BTW, if you wanna know what's on the tape, email me, and I'll send you the fic behind it. ^^))  
  
Kaiba: "Whew."  
  
Mystrana: (Grin) "Oh yah! It's Yami's turn to have a date! Hey, Ya~mi!"  
  
(Yami appears)  
  
Yami: "Yeah?"  
  
Mystrana: (All smiles) "You have a date!  
  
Yami: (somewhat happy with the idea) "Oh, that sounds like fun."  
  
Mystrana: "Yup! Now, go and have fun or I'll force you to watch the video!!!"  
  
Kaiba/Yami: (Pale)  
  
Mystrana: (Innocent grin)  
  
~~~  
  
(Yami, being smart enough to force Kaiba to get him directions instead of taking Mystrana's directions, so he gets to the house on time. ^^ He knocks on the door politely. Oh yeah, he's dressed up in black leather pants and a black leather shirt over a thin black mesh long sleeved shirt.)  
  
Anna: (Answers the door. She has brown hair, green eyes and is just a few inches shorter than Yami. She's also wearing a light purple spring dress, spaghetti straps with a knee length skirt) "Hi Yami! Thank so much for taking me out . . . gah, I still have to put up my hair. . . do you mind coming in a moment?"  
  
Yami: "No, I don't mind." (He follows Anna inside, and she leads him to the hallway, where he sits on a chair while she puts her hair up quickly, looking in the mirror)  
  
Anna: "Yeah, I'm sorry that I wasn't ready, but I had heard that most of the time whenever Mystrana sends someone on a date, they arrive late . . ."  
  
Yami: "Don't get me started on those directions she gives us, they're not that good, I'll give you that." (Grins) "But don't worry. Hey, are we going to go to that fancy restaurant, then?"  
  
Anna: (Nods, putting bobby pins in her hair; it's up in a fancy sort of bun with a half pony tail) "Thanks for waiting! Now, lets go, ok?"  
  
Yami: "Certainly."  
  
(They go to the restaurant, and Anna lets him open the door for her, but she says he has to let her pay for dinner then.)  
  
Yami: "I suppose, but are you sure? I wouldn't mind paying."  
  
Anna: "No, let me, ok?"  
  
Yami: (Nods)  
  
Waiter: (fancy like, of course) "And what would you prefer to order, sir? Ma'am?" (To himself) "Finally, no more weird people asking for slaughtered meat." (Shudder. Fancy shudder, of course)  
  
Yami: "I'll have ummm, special #2."  
  
Anna: "And I'll have the special #3."  
  
Waiter: "Very good sir, ma'am." (Leaves, fancy like)  
  
Anna: "Isn't it so amusing how they always say 'very good' or 'excellent choice' or whatever when you order?"  
  
Yami: "Heh, yeah, maybe they're trying to get bigger tips."  
  
Anna: (Thoughtfully) "Yeah, maybe . . ." (Trails off, staring into space. Yami glances quizzically to see what she is staring at, but there is nothing. She smiles at him) "I've got a great idea!"  
  
Yami: "Yeah?"  
  
Anna: (Taking out a deck of cards) "Lets duel while we wait for the food!"  
  
Yami: (Grins) "I can NEVER back down from a challenge!" (Pulls out deck of cards as well)  
  
Yugi: (From the spirit link) "Yami! You shouldn't duel in a restaurant!"  
  
Yami: (Through the spirit link) "Shush, you!"  
  
Yugi: (Shushes up)  
  
Yami: "Now, where was I? Oh yeah!"  
  
Yami/Anna: (Together) "Let's duel!"  
  
Anna: (Laughs lightly) "That's only slightly corny, but yeah!"  
  
Yami: (Grins)  
  
(They both draw their five cards, and the duel begins! Anna begins the duel playing a series of three cards face down (two magic/trap and one monster) Then she places a fourth card, Gemini Elves, in attack mode. Yami places a few cards face down (magic/trap) and then puts two cards (Monster) face down)  
  
Anna: (Grinning) "This is going to rock!"  
  
Yami: "Yeah, I think I'll end my turn now. Go ahead."  
  
Anna: "I think I will." (She glances at the cards she holds, draws a new card, and uses her Gemini Elves to attack one of Yami's face down cards. Yami's card turns out to be the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress! Anna's Gemini Elves rips through it)  
  
Yami: "Hmmm . . . I expected that. Which is why I now play . . ." (He flips over a magic card) "Change of heart! As you know, this card allows me to take one of your cards and use it for my own. I will now take control of your Gemini Elves."  
  
(Anyhow, the duel goes on for a bit, neither Yami nor Anna really gaining a lead on the other; first Yami is in the lead by 300 hundred life points; then Anna by a few hundred. Finally, they both are tied at 500 life points)  
  
Yami: "You duel well, you know."  
  
Anna: (Smiles) "Thank you!"  
  
Yami: (Pauses) "Don't you think it's weird we haven't gotten our food yet, though?"  
  
Anna: "Ah well." (Grins) "Now quit stalling! It's your turn!"  
  
Yami: "Ah, right. Well, I'm going to start my turn by drawing a card .. . " (He does so) "And then ending my turn."  
  
Anna: (Blinks) "Ok then! I'll play my Mystical Elf . . ."  
  
(And so, the duel continues, and then the food arrives)  
  
Waiter: "Ummm, would you two like to eat now?"  
  
Anna: (Waves hand impatiently) "Just a moment!"  
  
Yami: "We're almost done!" (He flips over his card) "I play, dark magician!"  
  
Anna: "This isn't good . . ."  
  
Yami: (Smiles) "I always do win, you know."  
  
Anna: (Sadly) "Yeah."  
  
Yami: "But don't worry, I'll help you out, so that someday, I will lose, and you'll be the person that beat me!"  
  
Anna: (Cheers up quickly) "That's so sweet in a rather screwed up way!"  
  
(And to make a long duel short, Yami wins. They bow to the restaurant patrons a few times before sitting down to eat)  
  
Anna: "I don't get the way you start the duels, but if you always win, then it must be good." (Smiles) "You'll have to show me, ok?"  
  
Yami: "Of course."  
  
(After they finish eating, and Yami brings Anna home, he gently kisses her, and leaves, after promising to come back another day so they could duel more)  
  
~~~  
  
(And back at the random room . . .)  
  
Mystrana: (Squeal) "Kawaii!"  
  
Kaiba: "Get a life."  
  
Mystrana: "Had one. Started writing."  
  
Kaiba: "That's just sad, you know."  
  
Mystrana: (Pouts a little) "Silence you!" (Pause) "Hey, guess what! Malik's got a date now! Have you seen him?"  
  
Malik: (From where he's attempting to strangle some small animal) "I'm not here . . ."  
  
Mystrana: (Turns around and sees him) "Malik, you're such a bad liar!"  
  
Malik: (Shifty eyes) "No I'm not."  
  
Mystrana: "Whatever. You have a date!" (She grins and runs around like a maniac) "You have a date, a date, a date, so you'd better get re~ady!"  
  
Malik: (To Kaiba) "I thought you were going to force her to take her Ritalin today."  
  
Kaiba: (To Malik) "Believe me, it's not easy. And, by the way, that's her ON Ritalin."  
  
Malik: (Pauses) (Blinks) "Right . . . of course . . .I'm just going to get the hell out of here now and go on my lovely date. Yes." (He does exactly so, and Mystrana stops running around for a moment)  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, did he leave, then?"  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah."  
  
Mystrana: (Frowns) "He forgot to take my directions . . ."  
  
Kaiba: (To himself) "He'll get there faster, then."  
  
Mystrana: "Hmm? What was that?" (Puzzled look)  
  
Kaiba: (Sweatdrop) "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
~~~  
  
(Malik is wandering down a street when suddenly a girl collides with him. They both go falling down, but Malik stops himself at the last minute and doesn't fall. He goes over to the girl and helps her up)  
  
DMG: (Wearing a blue-green shirt that matches her eyes, and a black skirt) "Hi Malik! I'm so glad to run into you!"  
  
Malik: "I don't know about you, but I nearly broke my leg!"  
  
DMG: "Oh, sorry about that! I was running to see if you were at my house and I kinda didn't see you well, so, I sorta of smashed into you, but it's ok, right?"  
  
Malik: (Blinks, and then nods) "Yeah, it's ok. Hey, so what do you want to do, then?"  
  
DMG: (Tugs thoughtfully on her hair, and glances around) "Hmmm. . . . I dunno . . . let's see . . ." (Her eyes light up) "Hey, I know! Ok, this sounds really girly, but let's go downtown; there's a sort of fair/market thing going on today. What do you think? Could we go there?"  
  
Malik: (Pauses, and then thinks about) "Well, I could pick up some more jewelry, and it would be cheap . . . and it doesn't sound that girly. So yeah, let's go there."  
  
DMG: "Yeah!"  
  
(So they start walking downtown)  
  
Malik: "It's actually nice out . . . I wish it would be cloudy."  
  
DMG: (Laughs) "You're so amusing, you know!" (She spots the fair/market) "Oh, look! They have duel cards! Let's go look!" (She drags Malik to a HUGE duel monsters cards table. It has cards, duel disk systems, guides, posters of the cards, and the like)  
  
Malik: (Glances at few posters that depict him and Yami dueling) "Hey! I never leased them to print that!"  
  
DMG: "Oh well, it's a really cool poster!"  
  
Malik: "Yeah, but . . ." (Pouts) "I lost that duel!"  
  
DMG: "Yeah, but . . . does anyone ever beat Yami? And not be beaten right back by him if they do win, I mean."  
  
Malik: "Hmmm, true." (He glances at a few other posters)  
  
DMG: (sorting through posters of random duel monsters) "Oh!!! Look! It's the dark magician! I'm SO getting this poster! Isn't he just so cool?"  
  
Malik: (Glances at the poster. It has the dark magician, and he's in a sort of standing pose, back to everyone, but his head partially turned around, and he's holding out his staff in a ready position. It's a really amazing picture) "Yeah, that's pretty cool."  
  
DMG: "Yeah!" (Grins and starts looking for other posters. She ends up getting one more of the dark magician and a rather bit one of Malik looking really evil)  
  
Malik: (Looking at the poster of himself) "Hmmm, ya know what? I really like this poster."  
  
DMG: (Laughs a little) "Yeah, you would, wouldn't you?" (Of course, it IS a kick ass poster with Malik looking all evil and glaring at everything, one hand casually holding a duel monster card, and the other hand holding the millennium rod)  
  
Malik: "Well, amazing picture of me or now, what should we do now?"  
  
DMG: "Hmmm, well, I know where there's a little coffee shop/ice cream store of sorts just down the block . . ."  
  
Malik: "Sounds good to me!"  
  
(And so they go there, and get some ice cream. Yay)  
  
Malik: "Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm. . ."  
  
DMG: "Whatcha humming for?"  
  
Malik: (Shrugs) "I was thinking about the posters we looked at. The one with Yami and I dueling . . . I was just thinking that if I played my Black Hole card earlier, I could have probably won."  
  
DMG: (Facefault) "Eat your ice cream!"  
  
Malik: (Eats his ice cream)  
  
(So they do just that and eat ice cream and talk about random things)  
  
Malik: "If I had enough money, I'd buy a car. A black BMW with leather interior, black, of course."  
  
DMG: "Heh, that sound great."  
  
Malik: "I wonder . . . maybe I could get Bakura to steal one for me."  
  
DMG: (Laughs) "I can just picture it when Bakura gets caught and he's telling them, 'I'm not stealing this for me! I'm stealing it for a friend who's too chicken to steal it on his own!' " (Glances at Malik) "Don't be mad; isn't that exactly what he would say?"  
  
(And indeed, it is. So after awhile, the ice cream has been eaten, so Malik brings DMG home, and kisses her, before promising to call her sometime)  
  
Malik: "Of course, if I wanted to be dramatic, I would say the day I won a duel against Yami I'd take you out to celebrate, but . . ." (Sweatdrops) "I don't think that'll ever happen!"  
  
DMG: (Laughs)  
  
(They kiss again, and then Malik leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
(Back to Mystrana . . .)  
  
Mystrana: "Hmm, hmmm, I want those posters!"  
  
Kaiba: (Wince) "Must you yell?"  
  
Mystrana: (Yelling) "YES! IT"S FUN!"  
  
Kaiba: (Looks for aspirin) (Goes into the cupboard and pulls out chocolate syrup) "Hey! You never told me my chocolate syrup and whipped cream arrived!"  
  
Mystrana: "Ummm, oops?" (Pause) "No, actually, I was going to wait until you asked and you didn't ask at all!"  
  
Kaiba: (Sigh) "Oh well, the important thing is that I now own it. So I'm happy."  
  
Mystrana: "Yay!"  
  
Kaiba: "Anyhow. Who has a date now? Yami? Yugi? Joey? Malik?"  
  
Mystrana: (Stealing some chocolate syrup) "Actually, you have a date!"  
  
Kaiba: (Blink) "Seriously?"  
  
Mystrana: (Nods) "Seriously!"  
  
Kaiba: "Yay!" (Runs off to get ready)  
  
Mystrana: "Whew, and I still get the chocolate syrup!"  
  
Kaiba: (From elsewhere) "Oh, don't worry, Mystrana, I will get you for that later!"  
  
Mystrana: "Dammit!"  
  
~~~  
  
(Anyhow! Kaiba has changed into black pants, a black t-shirt and his trench coat. Of course, that means he looks hot. He looks at the houses, and then goes to the right one, and rings the doorbell. A girl answers the door, and smiles at him)  
  
Michelle: "Hi there, Kaiba." (She is wearing a shirt that matches his trench coat in colors, and a pair of black pants)  
  
Kaiba: "Hi." (Pause) "I was thinking . . . would you like to go out to eat?"  
  
Michelle: "Oh, that would be fun."  
  
Kaiba: "Ok. I wonder, though, would a really fancy restaurant be too stuffy? Should we just stick to the semi-formal?"  
  
Michelle: (Laughs lightly) "You're so considerate! You can go ahead and pick the restaurant, I trust your choice."  
  
Kaiba: (laughs a little) "Well, that's good to know. I know a great restaurant." (He leads her to his limo and they both get inside)  
  
Michelle: "This seat is so comfortable!"  
  
Kaiba: "It is indeed a customized seat; I like to sit there on long trips."  
  
Michelle: "That's a good idea; you know, to put a comfortable chair in for long trips. If I had that much money . . ." (Grins)  
  
Kaiba: "Well, truth be told, I would prefer flying, but that would be rather expensive after awhile." (Pauses) "Well, I do have enough money . . . I wonder why I don't . . ."  
  
Michelle: (Laughs) "Don't look at me, I haven't a clue!"  
  
Kaiba: "I don't know . . . I confuse myself even, sometimes."  
  
Michelle: "I can tell." (Laughs a little)  
  
(So they talk in the limo, and then arrive at the restaurant. It is clearly a five star type of restaurant, and it looks very nice. It's mainly a while marble building, but with blue, turquoise, and aqua blended in to give the marble a very cool look)  
  
Michelle: "This place looks amazing . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "I admit, I've never been here before, but I've heard it's very good, so I figured it must be at least decent."  
  
Michelle: "Hehe, I'm sure it is!"  
  
(They go inside and are seated by a window. Next to them is an indoor fountain made of the same bluish marble and outside the big window they can see a beautiful garden)  
  
Michelle: "I can't believe how nice it is here . . . you know, it almost makes me afraid to order for fear of ruining something, you know what I mean?"  
  
Kaiba: (Nods) "As many fancy restaurants as I've gone to . . . they make me uncomfortable sometimes." (To himself) "Of course, that COULD be because I'm always chasing Mokuba around and trying to get him to settle down . . ."  
  
Michelle: (Hears that) "Oh, you bring Mokuba to fancy places?"  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah. . . he really loves them, so I do it for him as a sort of special treat, you know, every once in awhile. He can get very hyper about it all, but I don't blame him."  
  
Michelle: "I'm sure he's fairly decent compared to other kids."  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah, I guess he is. I'm really proud of him."  
  
(He goes to say more, but the waiter arrives, so he and Michelle look at their menus)  
  
Michelle: "Ummm, I'll have the teriyaki chicken and rice, I guess."  
  
Kaiba: "Yes, make that two."  
  
Waiter: (Fancy like) "Very good. Excellent choices. Indeed." (He leaves)  
  
Kaiba: (absently) "But Mokuba always means well."  
  
Michelle: (Smile) "I'm sure he is."  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah. He really does."  
  
Michelle: (Smile) "Hehe, maybe you should bring him along next time."  
  
Kaiba: "Or not!"  
  
Michelle: (Laughs) "One moment he's the perfect angel . . . the next . . ."  
  
Kaiba: (Grins slightly) "Speaking of not being an angel, he hid my blue eyes from me just a few days ago. I spent all day looking for it and he kept smiling at me telling me I was almost there. . ."  
  
Michelle: "Where was it, then?"  
  
Kaiba: "In the bathroom, under the sink."  
  
Michelle: (Laughs) "I love dragons, by the way. That's partially why I like you so much; you've got the coolest dragons . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "Thanks, dragons are pretty amazing. . . . like, timeless, I guess."  
  
Michelle: "Yup, they can be in anything! I like that about them."  
  
(The waiter chooses this moment to come with their plates of food)  
  
Michelle: "Wow, these plates are beautiful."  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah . . ." (The plates are white china with the typical blue pattern. The food covers most of the plate, but a beautiful border of leaves and cherries can be seen)  
  
Michelle: "I still just can't imagine sitting in a restaurant like this more than once, if you know what I mean . . . like I lived here."  
  
Kaiba: "Heh, I can relate; since Mokuba might drop glass, we have a lot of plastic stuff for right now."  
  
Michelle: "Well, I'm sure if he used china at home all the time, going out wouldn't be as fun."  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah. . . "  
  
(So they continue to talk, until they are finished eating. Kaiba's limo brings them back to Michelle's house. Kaiba walks her to the door, and pauses before kissing her)  
  
Kaiba: "I had a good time."  
  
Michelle: "Me too."  
  
(They smile at each other, and then Kaiba leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Squeals) "AH! MEGA KAWAII!"  
  
Kaiba: (coming in) "Geez, I could hear you squealing from all the way outside."  
  
Mystrana: "You had fun, didn't you?" (Smiles)  
  
Kaiba: "Yes. Yes I did."  
  
Mystrana: "I'm so glad!" (Hugs him) "Now you're not going to be a pissy mood for the rest of the day!"  
  
Kaiba: "Hey, what?"  
  
Mystrana: "Darn it, I was wrong."  
  
Kaiba: (Pulls out gun) "Yes. You are SO wrong."  
  
Mystrana: "Eh heh . . . c'mon, at least let me send off the next guy on his date before killing me?"  
  
Kaiba: "Eh, I feel like killing you now. I'm going to go kill someone else though, because you are not worthy of dying by my hand." (He leaves)  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks)  
  
Bakura: (Coming in) "Hey, I just heard Kaiba mutter about how he was going to kill Tea. Should I be worried?"  
  
Mystrana: "Ummm, no. And you don't have anymore dates right now, so why are you here?"  
  
Bakura: (Shrug) "Boredom."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, of course." (Pause) "Why don't you go torture people with Malik?"  
  
Bakura: "I heard that Kaiba got a ton of chocolate syrup and whipped cream. I wanted to steal some."  
  
Mystrana: (Shakes head sadly) "Right then." (Pause) "YAMI! You have yet another date!"  
  
Yami: (Walks in) "Wow, I do?"  
  
Bakura: (Grumble, grumble)  
  
Mystrana: "Yup!" (Grins) "Now! Go and have fun! Or you won't get paid!"  
  
Bakura: "Again with the getting paid! I haven't gotten any money yet!"  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, well, I haven't had a chance to use my ATM card."  
  
Bakura: "You mean Kaiba's ATM card."  
  
Mystrana: ". . . yeah."  
  
~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, Yami has gotten changed into black jeans and a dark red shirt. He goes up to the door, and knocks. A girl just about his height, maybe a little taller, with blonde hair and brown eyes answers the door, smiling)  
  
Jewel: "Hello . . ." (She is wearing a dark blue short jean skirt and a dark blue shirt, with a jean jacket) "Come in."  
  
Yami: "Ok."  
  
Jewel: (Leads him to the kitchen) "Here, I thought we could get something to drink before going out."  
  
(They both get a can of pop and sit down at the table)  
  
Yami: "Thank you. By the way . . ." (Pause) "You look really nice."  
  
Jewel: "Thank you."  
  
Yami: (After sipping his pop) "So, what would you like to do today?"  
  
Jewel: "Hmmmm, well, I don't know. . . we could just walk around . . ."  
  
Yami: "Yeah . . . it's a really nice warm day today, so how about we go for a walk and then get ice cream?"  
  
Jewel: "Hey, I like that idea. But aren't you going to burn up in your black pants?"  
  
Yami: "Nah, I'll be fine."  
  
(And so, they go outside, and walk into the conveniently located park)  
  
Yami: "It is really nice out." (He holds Jewel's hand as the two of them walk through the park, going by the lake, etc)  
  
Jewel: "Yeah, I'm really glad, because the weatherman said it was supposed to rain this morning, and I was so worried that it would."  
  
Yami: "You know, I'd love to be the weatherman. You could predict whatever you want, and still get paid, even if you're wrong."  
  
Jewel: (Laughs) "Now that would be an amusing job. Except for all the hate mail, of course."  
  
Yami: "Yeah, no kidding. But if I were the weatherman, I'd make sure to predict temperatures just a bit below what it would be, so everyone will think it'll be cold, but they'll be warm. All the weathermen do is say its going to be warmer than it really is and then everyone gets cold."  
  
Jewel: (Shakes her head, laughing) "That's so true."  
  
Yami: (Smiles)  
  
(They look over the lake; there is a nice breeze and they can smell the water)  
  
Jewel: "It would be fun, though, to predict stuff. Not just the weather, but maybe you know, how a day is going to turn out or something like that."  
  
Yami: "Yeah, I'd love to predict how the outcomes of all my duels would work out."  
  
Jewel: (Laughs) "That's no mystery; you always win, don't you?"  
  
Yami: (Laughs) "Yeah, except that time with Kaiba . . ." (Sigh)  
  
Jewel: "Oh, don't feel bad. C'mon, let's go get ice cream and you'll cheer right up."  
  
(So they walk to the nearby ice cream stand, and order ice cream cones. Jewel gets chocolate, and Yami gets vanilla.)  
  
Jewel: (As they walk along the street, licking their ice cream) "Oooh, let's go window shopping."  
  
Yami: (Shrugs) "Sure, why not?"  
  
(They look in some of the windows of the shops, and stop by an electronics store that has a large ad for Duel Monster cards. Jewel notices there is a commercial being played on the TVs, so she and Yami watch it)  
  
The Commercial:  
  
Voiceover: "Do you ever find yourself getting angry over little things?  
  
(There's a picture of a lady in the kitchen, putting dishes in the sink. Her husband sits in the living room)  
  
Lady: "Honey, will you help me with the dishes?"  
  
Husband: "Not again! You ask me this every night!" (He throws a chair at the wall, and knocks over the coffee table)  
  
Voiceover: "Well, now you can get help! There's something new, called HappyhappyPills!"  
  
(The husband is shown, smiling, and holding up a bottle of pills. Each pill has a smiley face on it)  
  
Husband: (Large fake grin) "These pills have helped me control my anger!"  
  
(Cut back to the scene with the lady in the kitchen)  
  
Lady: "Honey, will you help me with the dishes?"  
  
Husband: (Fake smile) "Certainly dear!"  
  
Voiceover: "If it works for him, it will work for you." (VERY quietly) "Results definitely not guaranteed in any way, shape or form. Have a nice day."  
  
The commercial is over.  
  
Yami: (Blinks)  
  
Jewel: (Blinks)  
  
Yami: "Well, um, that was . . . weird."  
  
Jewel: "Yeah. Let's go now, shall we?"  
  
(They practically run off, and end back up at Jewel's house)  
  
Yami: "Well, besides that screwed up commercial, I had a really good time. You're very nice."  
  
Jewel: "As are you. And I'll hope that we can go for more walks some other day?"  
  
Yami: "Sure." (he kisses her, and smiles)  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura: (Randomly lighting stuff on fire) "Gag me!"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, come on, was that not so kawaii?"  
  
Bakura: "You and your overuse of the word kawaii."  
  
Mystrana: "It's a good word."  
  
Kaiba: (walks in) "What now?" (is covered in blood)  
  
Mystrana: "Ummm, Kaiba? You're kinda covered in blood . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah, I know."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, ok then. Just checking." (Sweatdrop)  
  
Kaiba: "Hello Bakura."  
  
Bakura: "Hello Kaiba."  
  
(Long pause)  
  
Mystrana: (brightly) "You know, when you two look at each other like that, it looks like you want to make out." (Innocent smile)  
  
Kaiba: "!!!!"  
  
Bakura: "How dare you!"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh come on! Take a joke! Please?"  
  
Kaiba and Bakura: (Glare)  
  
Mystrana: "Eh heh . . . hey . . . Yami . . . you have another date now . . . and I've gotta run . . .again. . ." (Runs)  
  
~~~  
  
(And so, Yami gets to change his clothes yet again. ^^;;; Now he is wearing dark blue jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt with a few belts on each arm)  
  
Yami: (glaring at a map that Mystrana had given him) "I should have known one of these times she would mess me up." (Goes up to a random house and rings the doorbell. Some old guy answers it)  
  
Guy: "Yeah?"  
  
Yami: (Sweatdrop) "Does, um, Megami live here?"  
  
Guy: "What?"  
  
Yami: "On second though, never mind." (He runs far, far away, and tries another house. This time a girl with black hair and brown eyes answers the door)  
  
Megami: "Hiya. You would have to be Yami!" (She glomps onto him) "Hey, wanna go see LOTR? It's in theatres, and it's early enough that there shouldn't be too many people there!"  
  
Yami: "Hmmm, sure, why not? I've never seen it before, is it any good?"  
  
Megami: (Nod nod nod) "Yeah! It rocks! There's this really cute elf and, oh, it's just great!" (She drags Yami off)  
  
(And so they get to the movie theatre. Yami buys two tickets. Inside . . .)  
  
Megami: (Still glomped onto Yami) "This is going to rock! Isn't it?"  
  
Yami: (Shifts, and then smiles) "Yeah."  
  
Megami: "Oh!! Let's get popcorn and pop and candy!" (She drags Yami to the counter)  
  
Yami: (To himself) "Now, what did Yugi tell me about having too much sugar? Oh yeah, he said it caused a sugar high. Is that good or bad, I wonder?" (shrugs and buys pop, and popcorn, and candy)  
  
(They both go into the theatre then, and get seats in the very back, because there aren't that many people there. Also, it's still kinda early. The previews and such haven't even started playing)  
  
Megami: "I told you we'd get great seats! This rocks!"  
  
Yami: (Munches on popcorn) "Yeah. Hopefully there won't be that many people in here."  
  
Megami: "Yeah!"  
  
(after a few minutes, the previews start playing and Megami starts commenting on them)  
  
Megami: "That one will probably suck . . . ohh, I wanna see that one . . . and that one . . . but not that one . . . "  
  
Yami: "Hmm, that one look pretty good."  
  
Megami: "Can you take me to it someday?"  
  
Yami: "When is it coming to theatre?"  
  
Megami: (Waits for the end of the preview, and says) "A month from tomorrow."  
  
Yami: "I'll keep that day open, then."  
  
(The actual movie starts playing, so Yami and Megami start quieting down. Every now and then Megami sighs happily and glomps onto Yami. Yami eats his candy happily)  
  
Megami: (Points to the screen) "This is the BEST part!"  
  
Yami: "I don't get it, what's happening?"  
  
Megami: "They're going to launch Gimli!"  
  
Yami: "What?"  
  
Megami: "You'll see!"  
  
(The movie goes on, Gimli gets thrown, everyone laughs, etc)  
  
Megami: "See!"  
  
Yami: (Laughs. Quietly, of course, cos he's mindful of the other people)  
  
(So anyway, after the movie is over, Megami and Yami head back home)  
  
Yami: "So, did you have fun?"  
  
Megami: "Yeah!" (Glomps onto him)  
  
Yami: (Grins) "I'll make sure to call you about that other movie sometime."  
  
Megami: (Grin) "Yeah, you'd better!"  
  
(Yami and Megami kiss and then Yami leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura: (Lounging and drinking some iced tea) "Now, this rocks."  
  
Kaiba: (Lounging next to him, drinking iced tea) "Yeah, this almost makes it all worth it."  
  
Mystrana: (Grumble)  
  
Bakura: "More iced tea!"  
  
Mystrana: (Pours him some iced tea, grumbling) "How much longer do I have to do this?"  
  
Kaiba: "Eh, until I get bored."  
  
Bakura: "Yeah."  
  
Mystrana: "Great, this is going to take a long time."  
  
Kaiba: "Stop complaining and pour me iced tea!"  
  
Mystrana: "Feh." (Does so) "Pour them iced tea or lose my life, what a choice. What a choice."  
  
Kaiba/Bakura: (Grin)  
  
Mystrana: "Oh yeah! Which reminds me! Next week, I'll put up the other dates people asked for! Then I want to try something. EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "Gee, what gave that away?"  
  
-=-=-=-IMPORTANT=-=-=-=-Mystrana: "Not next week, but the week after, I'm going to hold a party! You guys can review and pick a Yu-gi-oh character to take you to it!!"  
  
Kaiba/Bakura: (Pale)  
  
Mystrana: "Now, you can still ask for dates, but if you want a YuGiOh character to take you to the dance, MAKE SURE TO SPECIFY, or it won't happen. K? And unlike the dates, the guys can only be taken once! Ja ne!"  
  
Kaiba: "More iced tea!"  
  
~~~  
  
(Nanaki appears)  
  
Nanaki: "It appears I have been elected to tell you guys a few things. First off, if your date wasn't this time, here's a list of dates coming up in the next installation:  
  
Kurai will go out with Yami Malik  
  
Ari will go out with Malik  
  
Duet Maxwell will go out with Malik  
  
Sunny will go out with Seto  
  
Gina will go out with Yami."  
  
(Nanaki pauses and then continues on)  
  
"Remember to review and request a date to the party, but you have to say something like "I want (insert name) to take me to the party!" and then add descriptions and how you act at a party, etc, to make Mystrana's life easier."  
  
(She goes off)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Finally relaxing with a bottle of Ramune (Japanese soda)) "Yes, now that the guys have left for now I can relax!"  
  
Kaiba: "Actually, I didn't leave."  
  
Mystrana: "Do you ever?"  
  
Kaiba: "No . . ."  
  
Mystrana: (Finishes her Ramune and looks at the bottle quizzically) "So why do they put marbles in there anyway?"  
  
Kaiba: "I think the marble is to keep it fresh and -"  
  
Mystrana: (Cuts him off) "I think it's to prevent people from chugging the Ramune." (Turns the bottle upsidedown; the marble blocks the top of the bottle, so no liquid can get through)  
  
Kaiba: "I think you're insane." 


	4. Seven more

Mystrana: "Ok, a few things to address! Whee, first off! Denise, I'd like to be your email buddy, even if I don't have much to say usually =p Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it got posted sooooo late today, but at least it's still Sunday, right? (Nervous laughter)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Happily) "I'm so glad you guys think that my party idea is a good idea!" (Dances around)  
  
Kaiba: "Insane, bloody insane."  
  
Bakura: "Yes, I quite agree."  
  
Mystrana: (Squeal) "Whee! You're talking like brits!" (Hugs both of them tightly)  
  
Kaiba: (Squished up against Bakura) "I think she's on a sugar high."  
  
Bakura: (Squished up against Kaiba) "You THINK???"  
  
Mystrana: (Stops hugging them and looks at the both of them) (Squeal) "You know what would be cute? If you two kissed!"  
  
Kaiba: "Oh, great, she's going into a yaoi mood!"  
  
Bakura: "Let's get her calmed down so she can remember this is a purely yaoi-free dating service."  
  
Mystrana: (Jumping around in the background)  
  
Kaiba/Bakura: (Sweatdrops) "Or not."  
  
Mystrana: (Suddenly calms down) Ok, I'm better for now."  
  
Kaiba/Bakura: (Sweatdrop)  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, what's up you two? I was just on a sugar high, but I calmed down." (looks at the list in her hands) "Oh yea! It's time to do dates!"  
  
Bakura: "Who, might I ask, is up first anyway?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yami! Of course!"  
  
Kaiba: (Grumble grumble) "Stupid Yami getting all the stupid dates."  
  
Mystrana: "Ya know, hon, you've got a few dates too. Or two. Pocky!"  
  
Bakura: (Sweatrop)  
  
Mystrana: (At the absolute top of her lungs) YAMI! GET IN HERE NOW!" (Pause) "AND BRING MY CONTACTS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"  
  
Kaiba: "You're going to wear contacts?"  
  
Mystrana: (Nod) "Yup!"  
  
Kaiba: (Falls over laughing) "You . . . wear contacts!" (Rolls around laughing)  
  
Bakura: (Blink)  
  
Yami: (Walks in) "Gee, thanks for breaking my eardrums!" (Notices Mystrana kicking Kaiba who is still laughing his head off) "I . . . um, brought you your contacts?"  
  
Mystrana: (Instantly turns around) "Oh! Yay!" (Glomps onto him) "Thankies!"  
  
Yami: (Blink) (Gasp for breath) "Can't . . . breathe . . ." (Gasp)  
  
Mystrana: "Thankies again!" (Pulls out a mirror and sits down) "Whee!"  
  
Kaiba: (Still laughing his head off)  
  
Bakura: (Blink)  
  
Yami: (Running as quickly as he can to get to his date)  
  
~~~  
  
(Yami runs for awhile, and then stops, takes a quick rest, and straightens his black dress pants and shirt before going up to the house and ringing the doorbell. A girl about his height answers)  
  
Gina: (Wearing a lavender shirt and dress pants) "Hey Yami!" (She smiles brightly at him) "You look like you just ran a lot. . ."  
  
Yami: "Don't ask." (Grins) "Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
Gina: "If you say so!" (She smiles again) "So, what should we do?"  
  
Yami: "Well, what would you like to do?" (Looks thoughtful) "I really don't mind where we go, so you go ahead and pick."  
  
Gina: "Hmmm . . ." (Pause) "How about going out to eat?"  
  
Yami: "Hey, yeah, that sounds good." (Pause) "I know a restaurant, I think, that could be cool."  
  
Gina: "Oh yeah?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah, now I remember. It's just down the street some, and it's supposedly a pretty good restaurant."  
  
Gina: "Hehe, as long as it's not that fancy, because I'm not that dressed up."  
  
Yami: (Hesitantly, just a little bit) "No, you look fine."  
  
Gina: (Smiles) "Thank you, you look great."  
  
Yami: "Thanks."  
  
(They go to the restaurant, which is a semi-formal place. Just a sit-down restaurant, but with a cool decorating style. There is lots of pine wood and forest green. It looks very nice)  
  
Yami: "It's really nice here."  
  
Gina: (Nods) (Joking sort of) "Kind of like you."  
  
Yami: (Smiles)  
  
(They get seated and get their menus and look over them)  
  
Gina: "Hmmm, this looks like pretty decent restaurant."  
  
Yami: "Yugi recommended it to me; he went here a few days ago, I think."  
  
Gina: "Hehe, well, I like it. Be sure to thank him for me, ok?"  
  
Yami: "Of course."  
  
(The waitress comes)  
  
Waitress: (Some what fancy like) "You guys ready to order?" (Not fancy like at all) "My name is Emily by the way, and I'm your waiter for today."  
  
Yami: "Hello Emily. I'd like a chicken caesar salad."  
  
Emily: "Make that two. And some coke please."  
  
Yami: "Sprite for me."  
  
Emily: "Right away." (She turns and leaves)  
  
Yami: "Well, I think we should come back here some day."  
  
Gina: "Yeah. It'll be great!"  
  
Yami: "Hey, after this . . . instead of just going home . . ." (Pauses) "Would you like to go for a walk, maybe? Just a short one, even?"  
  
Gina: (Smiles) "Of course!" (Hugs Yami)  
  
(And so, they get their food and eat it. Yami looks really happy, and so does Gina. It's obvious they're having a great time, even if all they are doing is talking)  
  
Yami: "Yeah, I'm really happy it hasn't started raining."  
  
Gina: "Was it supposed to?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah . . . but it didn't."  
  
Gina: "Well, that's great. Hey, I know this sounds like a weird question, but what kind change do you keep?"  
  
Yami: "Wait, what?"  
  
Gina: "Change. Like quarters and stuff. What kind do you keep?"  
  
Yami: "That is the weirdest question I've been asked in awhile . . . however, I keep quarters, dimes and sometimes nickels."  
  
Gina: "No pennies?"  
  
Yami: "Only if they're heads up . . ."  
  
Gina: (Smiles) "So you're superstitious?"  
  
Yami: (exaggerated shifty eyes) "No, no, of course not!" (He laughs) "No, just kidding. I am partly superstitious, but only with pennies because the day that I lost the duel with Kaiba, Yugi had picked up a penny that was tails side up." (Pause) "Did that make sense?"  
  
Gina: "Yeah." (Laughs a little)  
  
(They finish eating, and end up in the park, just sort of wandering around and talking together. As the sun starts to go down, they sit down to watch it a little)  
  
Gina: "Thanks for taking me out tonight Yami, I had a lot of fun."  
  
Yami: "You're welcome; I had fun too."  
  
(They slowly move forward and gently kiss)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Finally gets her contacts in)  
  
Kaiba: (Gasp) "She actually did it! I think I'm going to faint!"  
  
Mystrana: (Glares at Kaiba, and then pulls out a knife) "Don't make me go psycho kitty on you!"  
  
Kaiba: (Blink blink) "O . . . kay . . . then. . ."  
  
Mystrana: (Puts knife away and smiles largely) "Anyhow, you have a date! Go on, go! Have fun! Oh, and by the way, here's your pay for last week. Everyone else already got theirs."  
  
Kaiba: "This is my money isn't it?"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, if you mean what I think you do, yeah, I got this money with your ATM card." (Smiles happily)  
  
Kaiba: "Great. Just great."  
  
Bakura: (Walks in) "She paid me extra!"  
  
Kaiba: "What!?"  
  
Bakura: "Well, yeah, she said she wanted to and . . ."  
  
Kaiba: (Glares at Mystrana) "Why are you wasting MY money on him!!!'  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, don't worry Kaiba! I can pay you extra too!"  
  
Kaiba: "But this is my money to begin with! My money!"  
  
Mystrana: "Yes, well, that's only a minor detail. Don't worry, hon." (Pause) "Oh, did I mention that you and Bakura have to help me set up the party next week?"  
  
Bakura: "What? Why me?"  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, when you stay around here, stuff like that happens. Deal." (Grin)  
  
Bakura: (Groan)  
  
Kaiba: "It's horrible, isn't it?" (Pause) "Actually, you get used to it after awhile."  
  
Bakura: "You're kidding."  
  
Kaiba: "Scary, isn't it?"  
  
Mystrana: (Silent pouts) (Brightens up some) "Oh well, could be worse! Now go have fun Kaiba, or I'll kill you!"  
  
Kaiba: (Blink blink) (Runs off)  
  
Bakura: "I can get you an appointment with my psychologist. . .not that I see one or anything, of course . . ." (Shifty eyes)  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba: (Finds the house and rings the doorbell) "I can't believe Mystrana sometimes." (Shakes head, but then someone answers the door. It is a girl, about two inches shorter then him, with green eyes and brown hair. She's smiling)  
  
Sunny: "Hey . . ." (Smiles brightly)  
  
Kaiba: "Hi . . . you would be Sunny, right?"  
  
Sunny: "Hehe, yup!"  
  
Kaiba: "Oh, then . . . well, where would you like to go?"  
  
Sunny: "Oh, it really doesn't matter. Hey, how about we go to the mall? Maybe we can go shopping and get something to eat and maybe even see a movie or something?"  
  
Kaiba: "Hmmm, well, I guess . . ." (Pause) "It's just that I don't go to the mall much, I stay at home and well . . . I don't know where a mall is nearby . . ."  
  
Sunny: (Smiles) "Don't worry, I'll show you!" (She grabs his hand and leads the way to the mall)  
  
(At the mall)  
  
Sunny: "See, we're here!"  
  
Kaiba: "It's very crowded, I see . . ." (Pause) "Can I hold your hand?"  
  
Sunny: "Sure!" (Grabs his hand and smiles at him) "That way we won't get lost." (Grins)  
  
Kaiba: (Smiles back)  
  
(They start walking throughout the mall, just sort of strolling around and looking at everything, going into some stores)  
  
Kaiba: (Sees a shop) "Hmmm . . . hey, could you wait here just a minute?"  
  
Sunny: "Umm, sure, I guess." (She nods and Kaiba quickly walks off. He returns a few minutes later, holding something behind his back)  
  
Kaiba: "What is your favorite color?"  
  
Sunny: (Blinks at being asked a question like this, but then answers) "Well, I guess I like blue a lot . . . kinda the same blue as your eyes . . ." (Pauses, and then grins) "What about you? Why do you ask?"  
  
Kaiba: "My favorite color is dark red . . . and why do I ask? To make sure you'll like this . . ." (He pulls the bag out from behind his back and presents it to Sunny)  
  
Sunny: (Opens it, wide eyed. Inside is a necklace, a silver chain with a blue gem pendant. It looks very nice) (She blinks in amazement) "Wow . . this is . . . really nice . . ." (Pause) "Thank you." (She hugs Kaiba tightly)  
  
Kaiba: "You're welcome." (He smiles and hugs back)  
  
Some random guy: (Throws popcorn at Kaiba) "Get a room!"  
  
Kaiba: (Glares at the guy and makes a mental note to have his hitman destroy that random guy later)  
  
Sunny: "Hmm, Kaiba, what are you thinking?"  
  
Kaiba: "Just making myself a mental note to have my hit man destroy that random guy later."  
  
Sunny: (Sweatdrops and smiles) "Oh, of course!" (Sweatdrops again)  
  
(Later, at the food court . . . Kaiba and Sunny are eating burgers and sharing their fries)  
  
Sunny: "Thanks for getting me, well . . ." (Glances at the bags) "Everything you did. You got me so much stuff and I hardly got you anything."  
  
Kaiba: (Smiling, but looking serious) "Don't get me wrong, I'm not a poet or a hopeless romantic, but I did get to spend the day with you, and well, it was really nice."  
  
Sunny: (Blushes a little) "Oh, I had the greatest time here with you too!" (Hugs him, almost overturning the soda, but Kaiba pushes the soda out of the way and hugs back)  
  
Kaiba: "I'm glad you had fun. Want to see a movie before we go back?"  
  
Sunny: "Sure!"  
  
(And so they end up seeing a movie. Near the end of the movie Sunny falls asleep lightly on Kaiba, and he looks at her and then smiles again, putting his arm gently around her)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Now, see, wasn't that kawaii? Wasn't it? Wasn't it?" (Jumps around happily)  
  
Bakura: "Get a hold on yourself, geez!"  
  
Mystrana: "But it's so cute when people get along like that, and I like saying that, if you haven't noticed."  
  
Bakura: (Grimace) "Believe me, I've noticed."  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles) "Oh, hey, if I gave you the money, would you buy the stuff for the party for me?"  
  
Bakura: (Raised eyebrow) "You would trust me to do that?"  
  
Mystrana: (Thinks about it) "Hmmm, yeah."  
  
Bakura: "You really are crazy."  
  
Kaiba: (Walking in) "Tell me something I don't already know."  
  
Mystrana: "So did you like your date? Did you???"  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah, it was great."  
  
Mystrana: "That's great!" (To herself, quietly) "And now he'll be in a better mood, too, so he won't be too pissed when he hears that I used his ATM card to pay for the party and my new karaoke machine . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "Hmm, what was that?"  
  
Mystrana: "Umm, nothing?"  
  
Bakura: "Idiot."  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, does that mean you'll get the stuff?"  
  
Bakura: "Sure, but I'm dragging Kaiba with me."  
  
Kaiba: "Dragging me where? And for what??"  
  
Bakura: "Relax, we're just going get stuff for the party next week."  
  
(They leave)  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmm. . ." (Checks list) "Hey! Malik!"  
  
Malik: (Slowly comes in) (suspiciously) "What?"  
  
Mystrana: (Grins brightly) "You have a date!"  
  
Malik: "With?"  
  
Mystrana: "A girl . .. "  
  
Malik: "Named?"  
  
Mystrana: "Duet Maxwell. Now get going, or you'll be late! In which case, you can say I gave you direction that made you late but I really wish you'd save that for last resort type of thing? Ok? Ok!"  
  
Malik: (Already long gone)  
  
Mystrana: (Blink)  
  
~~~  
  
Malik: (Runs as fast as he can to the door, having changed into a black shirt and black pants . . . silk black pants, that is.) (Mutters, to himself) "Duet . . . Maxwell . . . why does that seem so familiar?" (Ponders this for a minute, before ringing the doorbell)  
  
(A girl answers the door. She's fairly tall, with brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes)  
  
Duet: (Dressed in a black tank top and black jeans) "Hi Malik! I've been waiting for you . . . I hope you found the house ok?"  
  
Malik: "Yeah . . ." (Glances at her outfit and grins) "I see we are dressed for each other."  
  
Duet: (Grins) "Heh, yeah, so in honor of that . . . let's go celebrate!"  
  
Malik: "Celebration for anything works for me. We could go . . . hmmm, where do you think?"  
  
Duet: "Let's go out to eat and then watch a movie at my house! I can get stuff at the store on the way home from the restaurant, ok?"  
  
Malik: "Yeah, sounds good to me."  
  
(So they pick a restaurant, and go to it. Inside, it is brown and yellow, like sunflowers. The floors, walls, furniture, etc, is all dark brown, and the tablecloths and waiter outfits and stuff are yellow. Which would be why it was called the Sunflower.)  
  
Duet: "Luckily, they don't just serve sunflower seeds here." (She laughs) "Can you imagine a chef coming out with a plate filled with sunflower seeds in the shape of a hamburger?"  
  
Malik: (Finding that very amusing) "Or a steak. That would taste horrible! No blood, you know!" (He grins)  
  
Duet: "Heh, I guess so." (The waitress comes)  
  
Waitress: "Hi! I'm Emily! Are you guys ready to order?"  
  
Malik: "Steak, of course, rare."  
  
Duet: "And I'll be boring and have chicken."  
  
Emily: "Right away." (Turns and leaves)  
  
Malik: "Huh, I thought she worked someplace else. Once Yugi took all of us to a different restaurant and she worked there."  
  
Duet: (Shrugs) "Maybe she got fired, or switched jobs?"  
  
Malik: "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
(There's a little bit of silence and then Malik breaks it)  
  
Malik: "Hey, you know something? You remind me of someone, but I don't know who . . ."  
  
Duet: (Laughs) "Do I now?"  
  
Malik: "Yeah . . .do you have a brother or sister or something?"  
  
Duet: (Laughs again) "Actually, yeah, I do have a brother . . . his name would be Duo Maxwell . . ."  
  
Malik: "Duo Maxwell . . . oh, not that little brat! He tried to steal from me once, a year or two ago! Actually, he did steal from me. I never got it back! Gah, I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Duet: (Laughs) "Calm down, some, you're going to give yourself a heart attack! If whatever he stole was that important, I'm sure I can get him to give it back."  
  
Malik: (Pouts) "He's not around here, now, is he?" (Looks around suspiciously, but the only person around is Emily, who brings them their food)  
  
Emily: "Here you go, guys." (Sets down food and turns to go away)  
  
Malik: "Hey, wait just a second. Not to sound rude or anything, but didn't you used to work at that other restaurant?"  
  
Emily: (Pauses ever so slightly) "Yes, but they fired me."  
  
Malik: "Oh. I just wanted to know why they would do that . . . you're a good waitress."  
  
Emily: (Another pause) "Well, some stuff just . . . didn't work out. Enjoy your meal." (She leaves)  
  
Malik: (Blinks, and then turns to Duet) "I'm sorry for that, I just wanted to know."  
  
Duet: "It's ok." (Grins) "I'll just invite Duo along for our next time out." (She grins even wider)  
  
Malik: (Gasp) "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Duet: (Grins) "Try me!"  
  
(And so, the eat, and then went back to Duets house, stopping at a conveniently located White Hen Pantry)  
  
Malik: "Ok, let's take inventory. Candy?"  
  
Duet: "Check."  
  
Malik: "Soda?"  
  
Duet: "Check."  
  
Malik: "Cracker/cookie/sugary stuff?"  
  
Duet: "Check, check, check!"  
  
Malik: "We're set!"  
  
Duet: (Grin) "We are on our way to sugar highs!"  
  
(They pay for the candy, and go back to Duet's house, and get major sugar highs while watching the movie 'Ten Things I Hate About You.' Malik keeps making fun of it, and Duet, keeps saying it's a good movie, but that could have been the sugar high. Anyhow, near the end of the movie, Malik and Duet have finally calmed down from their sugar high and are cuddled up together)  
  
Malik: "Well, this movie sucked, but sitting here with you is good."  
  
Duet: "It's not . . . that . . .bad . . ." (Grins)  
  
Malik: "Yeah. Right." (Grins) "But I should probably be going now. I'll call you later, ok?"  
  
Duet: "Ok . . . "  
  
(There's a small pause and then they kiss, before Malik leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Ooooh, so kawaii!" (looks around) "Oh, right, no one's here." (Ponders) "I wonder if they'll ever come back." (Pause) "Well, actually, Kaiba will have to . . . if he wants to get his ATM card back, of course."  
  
Malik: (Saunters in, smirking)  
  
Mystrana: "Well, I take it you had a good date?"  
  
Malik: "Well, yeah. Except I want to beat the crap out of Duo now."  
  
Mystrana: "Ack, not Duo! He's nice!"  
  
Malik: (Scowl) "I can and will."  
  
Mystrana: "Figures. Anyhow, call your yami out, you and him are going on a double date."  
  
Malik: "Whatever."  
  
(Marik appears)  
  
Marik: "What now?"  
  
Malik: "We're going out."  
  
Marik: "No we're not. Did you ask me out? Did I get drunk and ask you out?"  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops) "No, no, Marik! You and Malik aren't going out with each other, you guys are going out with two other girls. Sisters, actually. Have fun!"  
  
Marik: "Ja ne!" (disappears)  
  
Malik: "What he said." (Disappears as well)  
  
Mystrana: "And once again, silence reigns."  
  
~~~  
  
(Malik and Marik wander up the street, looking for the house)  
  
Malik: (Wearing a black shirt and tan pants) "It's this one!"  
  
Marik: (Wearing a tan shirt and black pants) "No way, it's this one!"  
  
Malik: "This one!"  
  
Marik: "Fine, it's that one. But we're trying this one first."  
  
(They glare, and then walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. Two girls with brown hair and green eyes answer the door. They are obviously sisters)  
  
Kurai: (Wearing a black leather miniskirt, red tank top and black shoes) "Marik!" (Glomps onto him)  
  
Ari: (Wearing a black skirt and a green tank top and black shoes) "Malik!" (Glomps onto him)  
  
Malik/Marik: (Gasp for breath)  
  
Kurai: "So, what are we going to do today, Marik?"  
  
Ari: "Yeah, what are we going to do, Malik?"  
  
(They glomp on Marik and Malik again)  
  
Malik: "Well, I was thinking . . . movies . . ."  
  
Marik: "And I was thinking dancing!"  
  
Ari/Kurai: (In perfect unison) "We'll do both!"  
  
Kurai: "Just let me get my coat."  
  
Ari: "That's my coat!"  
  
Kurai: "No way!"  
  
(They finally make it to the movies, but it's really crowded)  
  
Malik: (Getting out Millennium rod) "I want to see the bloody movie, even if I have to be covered in blood to do so!"  
  
Ari: (Sweatdrop) "Uh, I don't think they would let us in if you killed everyone . . ."  
  
Malik: "But . . . I wanna see blood! I can't see my movie; someone must be punished!" (Gestures to all the people, many of whom are starting to look at Malik, scared like) "I want to see the damn movie!" (Brandishes Millennium Rod)  
  
(Cut to the four of them sitting on the sidewalk, having just gotten thrown out of the movie theatre)  
  
Manager: " . . . and never come back!!!!!" (Goes inside)  
  
Marik: (Glares at Malik) "How dare you!"  
  
Malik: "You would have done the same thing."  
  
Kurai: "I would have done the same thing."  
  
Ari: "I wouldn't have . . . but's it's ok Malik!" (she glomps on him)  
  
Marik: "Well, I guess we should probably go dancing now . . ."  
  
Kurai: "Yeah! That works for me!"  
  
Ari: "Sounds good to me."  
  
Malik: "Same."  
  
(And so they find themselves outside of the dance club, which has the sign 'Yami No Tenshi' over it, and a picture of an angel in all black over it. The club on the inside is dark, but there is white light everywhere, and a definite theme of angels and darkness. It's pretty cool looking)  
  
Marik: "I know everyone should like this place."  
  
Kurai: (Grin) "Let's dance now!"  
  
(They run off to dance)  
  
Ari: "Hmmm, if you don't mind, I'd rather get something to drink first, and then dance?"  
  
Malik: "Yeah, that would work for me, too." (They walk over to the counter and get some pop, and then sit down at a table, which is made from white wood with a black tablecloth over it)  
  
Ari: "My sister is quite insane at times, but . . ."  
  
Malik: "But that means she and Marik will get along great. And since I'm not as insane as my Yami, and you're not as insane as your sister . . ."  
  
Ari: "That means we'll get along great too!"  
  
Malik: "Yeah, I think it all works out for me."  
  
(And so they sit and talk, and over where Marik and Ari are dancing . . . well, everyone is staying away from them in fear of getting hurt; they are dancing that wildly)  
  
Ari: "This rocks!"  
  
Marik: "You said it!"  
  
(They continue to dance)  
  
(And later, Ari and Malik dance some too, and eventually it begins to get pretty damn late, so they have to go back home)  
  
Ari: (Looking kinda tired) "That was one of the best nights I've ever had."  
  
Malik: "I'm glad you liked it." (Smirk)  
  
Kurai: (Very tired) "My feet hurt from dancing so much!"  
  
Marik: "Well, we can always go out next week . . ."  
  
Kurai: "You bet!"  
  
(They kiss briefly, and then, after a pause, Malik and Ari kiss too. And the Malik and Marik leave)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "That's so cute and it's so silent here! There's no one here to yell at me for saying Kawaii over and over! Kawaii!!"  
  
Kaiba's voice: (From outside) "SHUT UP ALREADY!"  
  
Bakura's voice: (from outside) "Yeah!"  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops) "It appears that they have returned." (Glances at the list) "Oh, good, just in time, too, seeing as Kaiba has another date." (Loudly) "Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba's voice: "What is it?"  
  
Mystrana: "You have a date. In exactly five minutes, come to think of it."  
  
Kaiba's voice: "Ack! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Bakura's voice: "Don't drop that! I won't be able to - - Hey, DON'T--!"  
  
(There is a loud crash)  
  
Bakura's voice: "DAMN YOU KAIBA!"  
  
Kaiba's voice: "I'll be back! Much later!"  
  
Bakura's voice: "Damn him!"  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops and goes outside to see) "What happened?"  
  
Bakura: "Kaiba ran and dropped everything he was helping me carry, that stupid bastard."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, be a bit nice."  
  
Bakura: "Why?"  
  
Mystrana: "Because had your names been switched, you would have done the exact same thing, wouldn't you have?"  
  
Bakura: (Shifty eyes)  
  
Mystrana: "I rest my case." (Goes inside)  
  
Bakura: "Hey! That's mean! Aren't you going to help me get this stuff inside?"  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmm, no, not really. You're quite capable of doing it yourself, I'm sure."  
  
Bakura: (Groans)  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba: (Kinda out of breath from running. Oh, and somehow he has changed into a gray long sleeved shirt, and black leather pants) "I hope I'm not late . . . stupid limo being out of use!" (He runs up to the door and knocks on it. After a minute, a girl with long wavy brown hair and very green eyes opens the door.)  
  
Denise: "Ummm, hi . . ." (She blushes a little) "Hi Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba: "Hello, you would be Denise, right?"  
  
Denise: (Nods)  
  
Kaiba: "Would you like to have dinner?" (looks at the long sleeved, emerald green dress she is wearing) "You look lovely enough to go to any restaurant here in Tokyo."  
  
Denise: (Blushes again) "Thank you."  
  
(They end up going to the same sunflower restaurant that Malik had gone to)  
  
Kaiba: "So, tell me, what do you like to do?"  
  
Denise: "Well . . ." (Blushes) "I like to sing . . . and I know some Japanese . . ." (Quietly) "How about you?"  
  
Kaiba: "Well, obviously, I have a huge business. I love to duel, and my favorite anime shows include Zoids and X."  
  
Denise: "Zoids is a great show!" (pause) "I also like Yu Yu Hakusho . . . have you ever seen it?"  
  
Kaiba: "Once or twice, I think. Isn't that the one with the guy in limbo?"  
  
Denise: (Nods)  
  
(The waitress comes over. It is, of course, Emily)  
  
Emily: "Hello, would you two like to order?"  
  
Kaiba: "I'll have the fish fillet . . . I heard it was excellent . . ."  
  
Denise: (Quietly) "And I'll have a steak, medium."  
  
Emily: "Alright then." (Walks off)  
  
Kaiba: "Well, so you like anime . . . hmmm . . ." (Grins at her) "I'll get you to talk somehow."  
  
Denise: (blushes again) "It's . . .just . . . " (Quietly) "I really like you, and . . . yeah . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "Well, if you like anime, you have to like video games, right?" (Grin) "Right? So which do you like?"  
  
Denise: (Pauses) "My favorite is Wild Arms 3 . . . and Kingdom Hearts . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "Kingdom Hearts is pretty amusing . . ."  
  
Denise: "Yeah, I really like the graphics for one thing, and even though the constant battle can be annoying and is different from, say, Final Fantasy games, it's still good." (Pauses, as if she's worried she said too much)  
  
Kaiba: "No, don't worry; I totally agree. I don't like the constant battle, but you can run away from them much easier."  
  
Denise: "Oh, and . . ."  
  
(And so they talk, Denise becoming a lot more comfortable in Kaiba's presence. Emily comes and give them their food, smiling happily)  
  
Kaiba: (Offhandly) "She's always smiling. I guess she's a good people person."  
  
Denise: (Nods) "You have to be one to be a waitress . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "Well, anyhow, on a different note, I remember seeing this one Anime show quite awhile ago . . . let's see if I can remember . . . oh yeah, it was called Sailor Moon. Don't laugh at me; I'm serious."  
  
Denise: (laughs lightly, but not at Kaiba) "I see what you mean. I love Sailor Moon." (Pauses) "I actually . . . can sing a lot of the songs to it . . . the Japanese ones . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "Seriously?" (Grins) "At one point I had watched a few episodes of the dub . . . it was something I never want to repeat, let me tell you that!"  
  
Denise: (Laughs lightly again) "Oh, I believe you . . ." (Softly) "Later, if you'd like, I could sing for you. . ."  
  
Kaiba: "That would be great."  
  
(they finish eating, and Kaiba pays the bill. They walk around a little before coming to small area of benches. No one else is around, so Denise and Kaiba sit down)  
  
Kaiba: "So, would you sing for me now?"  
  
Denise: (Blushes again) "Ok . . . but promise not to laugh?"  
  
Kaiba: "I promise."  
  
Denise: (She starts singing quietly) "Fushigi anata to iru to naze . . .Toki ga yasashiku nagareru no . . ." (And she continues to sing)  
  
Kaiba: (Amazed) "Wow . . ."  
  
(Denise sings for a few minutes, and the stops, and looks at Kaiba)  
  
Denise: "Was that ok?"  
  
Kaiba: (Claps) "You're an amazing singing."  
  
Denise: "Thank you." (She hugs him gently in thanks)  
  
Kaiba: "You're welcome." (He kisses her on the cheek)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "More cuteness! I love this job! It's so nice to see happy endings!"  
  
Bakura: "If you don't shut up, I can assure you that you won't have a happy ending to your live."  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmm, empty threat."  
  
Bakura: "What the hell do you mean?"  
  
Mystrana: "You wouldn't REALLY kill me; you like me too much, you see."  
  
Bakura: (Laughs)  
  
Mystrana: "It's true."  
  
Bakura: (Pulls out knife)  
  
Mystrana: (Grins) "Go ahead, cut me. I like the taste of blood. Especially my own."  
  
Bakura: "Well, so do I. But I prefer other people's blood."  
  
Kaiba: (Walks in) (Says nothing)  
  
Mystrana: "Hey Kaiba, aren't you supposed to say something along the lines of . . ." (Imitates his voice as best as she can) "Mystrana, quit pretending to be a vampire and Bakura, put the knife down!"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, something like that."  
  
Kaiba: "Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, what you guys said."  
  
Mystrana: "Ooooh, you had fun! See, I told you this was a great idea! Now you're all happy again!"  
  
Kaiba: "Silence you."  
  
Mystrana: "At least . . . you were."  
  
Bakura: "Enough already, I want some blood!"  
  
Mystrana: "Stupid person." (Checks her arm and finds a scab from when she fell down the other day) (Picks it off so her arm begins to bleed) "Go ahead, lick it off." (Smirk)  
  
Kaiba: "You are . . . seriously scaring me."  
  
Bakura: (Shrugs and licks it off)  
  
Kaiba: "I'm even more scared."  
  
Mystrana: (Shrugs) "It's what boredom does to you." (Pauses) "By the way, have you seen Joey? He and Bakura have dates in a little bit!" (Glares at Bakura) "And leave me with SOME of my blood for myself, will you?"  
  
Kaiba: "Scary as it may sound, I'd rather go find Joey than stay here right now."  
  
Joey: (Comes running in) "Hey! Did I miss something?"  
  
Mystrana: "You have a date! Are you ready?"  
  
Joey: (Glances at his clothes) "Yup, I put on a clean shirt today, so I'm good?"  
  
Mystrana: "I'll sound like a mother, but, did you put on clean jeans, and, as perverted as it sounds, keep in mind I'm acting like a mother here, did you put on clean underwear?" (Shudders)  
  
Joey: (Proudly) "Yup!"  
  
Kaiba: "Mystrana, you are sick."  
  
Mystrana: "I am not! I like acting like a mom. Which reminds me, did you get any sleep last night? You should take a nap!"  
  
Kaiba: (blinks) "Having her blood sucked one moment, acting like a mom the next. My head hurts."  
  
~~~  
  
(Anyhow, Joey and Bakura have snuck out, knowing that it would be bad to stay around there any longer. Joey is wearing blue jeans and his blue and white shirt. Bakura has on black jeans, and his blue and white striped tank top, with the blue short sleeved shirt over it, unbuttoned. They make their way to the house, and ring the doorbell)  
  
(A girl with black eyes and brown hair answers the door, dressed in a blue shirt and shorts)  
  
Yami Mariana: "Bakura? What the hell are you doing here?" (Slams the door shut)  
  
Bakura: (Blinks)  
  
Joey: (Blinks as well) (Hesitantly rings the doorbell again)  
  
(This time, a girl with many different shades of brown hair and brow eyes answers the door. She's dressed in a light blue shirt and shorts)  
  
Mariana: "Joey!" (She hugs him) "How are you today?"  
  
Joey: "I'm doing good. Uh, not ta be rude or anything, but who was the other person that answered the door?"  
  
Mariana: "Ah, er, well, that was my Yami." (In a loud whisper) "She really likes Bakura, but pretends to hate him, so that's why I asked you to come too, Bakura. I have a plan."  
  
Yami Mariana: "What are you guys talking about now?"  
  
Mariana: "Just where we're going for our date . . ."  
  
Yami Mariana: (Eyes narrow) "Wait, are you taking BOTH of them on the date?"  
  
Mariana: "Well, I guess . . . but you could come if you want and have Bakura as your date . . ."  
  
Yami Mariana: "Ok." (Quickly) "Not that I like him or anything, but I don't want people to think you're a slut or something."  
  
Mariana: "Gee, thanks."  
  
Bakura and Joey: (Exchange glances to the effect of 'they're quite crazy')  
  
(Anyhow, somehow they end up at a restaurant. Yami Mariana goes to the bathroom, so Marian leans over towards Bakura and Joey)  
  
Mariana: "Ok, here's the plan. Bakura, she really likes you. So what we're going to do is pretend we're on a double date, but really stay pretty separated. And what better way to do that then to get a hotel room for the night?"  
  
Joey: "Whoa, are you kidding?"  
  
Mariana: "Of course not!" (Calls the hotel right then and there and reserves two rooms) "This way, you know, she'll get to be with you, you know." (Pause) "And I get to be with Joey!" (Hugs him)  
  
(And so, Yami Mariana comes back, not realizing she is being plotted against, so to speak. They all sit down to eat)  
  
Joey: (Talking mostly to Mariana) "We could always duel sometime . . . I like practicing whenever I can . . . someday I'll beat even Yugi!"  
  
Mariana: (Smiles at him) "Of course you will!"  
  
Bakura: (Not talking much) "Well, umm, the food is good . . ."  
  
Yami Mariana: "I noticed you got the steak. Do you like steak a lot?"  
  
Bakura: "Actually, I like beef better."  
  
Yami Mariana: (Says nothing, but stores away the information for later use)  
  
(And so . . . dinners eaten, bills paid . . . the group ends up at the hotel)  
  
Yami Mariana: (Wails) "You mean I have to spend the night with Bakura??"  
  
Mariana: (Grins) "Yes."  
  
(First, Joey and Mariana go into the first room. They are on the fifth floor)  
  
Joey: "Wow, you can see a lot of stuff from here!"  
  
Mariana: "I know, isn't it amazing? I really like you, you know, Joey."  
  
Joey: "I know." (Hugs her and kisses her) "I really like you too."  
  
(And then to Bakura and Yami Mariana)  
  
Yami Mariana: (Sits on the bed, and looks at Bakura) "I hate you, leave me alone."  
  
Bakura: (Goes to the sliding door thing, and stares outside) "Do you really?"  
  
Yami Mariana: "Of course . . ." (Her voice breaks, but she composes herself) "I don't like you at all."  
  
Bakura: (Still looking outside) "Hey, that's ok."  
  
Yami Mariana: (says nothing)  
  
(Back to Joey and Mariana)  
  
Joey: "Well, what do ya say? Shall we get some sleep?"  
  
Mariana: (Nods) "That way, we can wake up early and see the sunrise."  
  
(They lie down and go to sleep. And in the room two doors down . . .)  
  
Bakura: "Well, I guess . . . I'll just go then, if you really don't want me to stay." (He turns to go)  
  
Yami Mariana: "No. Wait."  
  
Bakura: (Doesn't turn around) "What?"  
  
Yami Mariana: "Don't go." (Pause) "Please don't go."  
  
Bakura: (Nods and sits down next to her) "Sorry."  
  
(There's silence again, and then Yami Mariana gently hugs Bakura)  
  
(The next morning, Joey wakes up and sees that Mariana is having a dream)  
  
Mariana: (Talking in her sleep) "You stole the last chimichanga!"  
  
Joey: (Sweatdrops and shakes Mariana to wake her up)  
  
Mariana: (Gets up, still half asleep) "Did you steal it?"  
  
Joey: "Eh heh, no, I didn't."  
  
Mariana: "Oh! I'm sorry!" (Gets up) "Sometimes, you know, my dreams are like that."  
  
Joey: "Yeah. C'mon, let's go see the sunrise!"  
  
(They walk outside to watch, and Mariana glances over and sees the other balcony. Bakura is sitting with Yami Mariana, and the two of them are hugging each other gently. She smiled, before hugging Joey and watching the sky)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Wow . . . that was the sappiest date every! But it was cute, wasn't it?"  
  
Kaiba: "Hmmm."  
  
Mystrana: "That's a yes, since usually you'd say no right away!"  
  
Kaiba: "Well, it was rather touching, I suppose."  
  
Mystrana: "Well, one more date for this week and then next week there will be a few dates and then the party!"  
  
Kaiba: "Works for me. Who has the last date today?"  
  
Mystrana: "Ryou."  
  
(Ryou comes in)  
  
Ryou: "I heard my name . . ."  
  
Mystrana: "Yes, indeed you did!" (Hands him directions) "Go have fun on your date now!"  
  
Ryou: (Blinks and leaves0  
  
Kaiba: "Don't use the directions, under any circumstances!"  
  
Mystrana: (Glares)  
  
~~~  
  
Ryou: (Dressed in khaki's and a blue shirt) "Well, I think Mystrana's directions are ok . . . this seems to be the house . . ." (he rings the doorbell and a tall girl with wavy brown hair and sea-green eyes answers the door)  
  
Infiny: (Dressed in a black trenchcoat with a silver skirt and white tank top) "Hey! How you doing?"  
  
Ryou: "I'm good. Ummm, so, ummm, yeah . . ."  
  
Infiny: "Here, wanna come in for a little bit? Then maybe we could head down to the carnival?"  
  
Ryou: "Oh, that will work out nicely."  
  
Infiny: "Great, works for me! Come on, do you like Coke or Sprite?"  
  
Ryou: "Sprite will be fine, thanks."  
  
Infiny: "You don't need to be overly polite" (Grins in a friendly way, and hands him a can of sprite. After grabbing some pop for herself, the two of them go into the living room)  
  
Ryou: "So you wanna go to the carnival then?"  
  
Infiny: "Yup."  
  
Ryou: "Ok."  
  
Infiny: "You're very cute when you're nervous like that, you know." (Pause) "No offense meant."  
  
Ryou: "Don't worry, none taken." (Smiles a little) "I guess I just get nervous sometimes . . ."  
  
Infiny: "Well, don't worry about it! C'mon, let's go have fun!"  
  
(So they go to the carnival. It's pretty decent, food wise, and they get some hot dogs to eat, but with the rides, it's not that great. Ryou and Infiny end up on the Ferris Wheel, which creaks a lot)  
  
Ryou: (Nervously) "This seems pretty old . . ."  
  
Infiny: "Eh, I'm sure it's fine. Cheap city just didn't want to pay for a nicer model, but they wouldn't dare rent something that could hurt people and get them sued."  
  
Ryou: "Oh yeah, you're right." (Relaxes a little)  
  
Infiny: "Of course I am!" (She leans over and hugs Ryou tightly, which causes the seat to move back and forth a lot, and Ryou tenses up again)  
  
Ryou: "Sorry, I'm slightly scared of heights. This rusty old ferris wheel doesn't help."  
  
Infiny: "Don't worry about it. You got on it in the first place, which is great."  
  
Ryou: (To get his mind off the height) "Well, after this, we should go on the bumper cars. That's one thing they always get a decent set for, you know?"  
  
Infiny: "Yeah!"  
  
Ryou: "And I love bumper cars. How about you?"  
  
Infiny: "Yeah, they rock. And you're right; the cheap city actually does go all-out on them, which is bloody amazing."  
  
Ryou: (Laughs lightly) "Sorry for laughing, but it's just . . . well, it's a stupid reason, really, but usually I don't hear people saying 'bloody amazing' or anything like that, you know?"  
  
Infiny: (Laughs) "I see what you mean!"  
  
Ryou: (Goes to say something, and then pauses) "I, uhh, don't want to say this, but I think . . . we're stuck . . ."  
  
Infiny: (Blinks, and looks down at the control panel, where the guy is holding a piece of the lever that works the machine and shrugging) "Well . . . this sucks . . . how cliché . . . but at least we're not at the very top."  
  
Ryou: (trying to not get scared) "Yeah, we're on the second to the top one." (laughs nervously)  
  
Infiny: "Don't worry Ryou! We'll be down in no time at all."  
  
(A few minutes pass, and nothing happens)  
  
Infiny: "Or not."  
  
Ryou: "Well, it could be worse, I guess . . . but at this rate we're not going to get to go on the bumper cars . . ."  
  
Infiny: (Laughs) "Too bad we don't have any hot dogs up here; we could have a picnic . . . great view, you know . . ."  
  
Ryou: (Looks out) "Yeah . . . it's awesome . . ."  
  
Infiny: (Grins and hugs Ryou) "Just like you!"  
  
Ryou: (Blushes)  
  
(Then, suddenly, the ferris wheel starts moving again, and Ryou and Infiny fall over, off-balance. When they get untangled from each other, the ferris wheel has stopped again, but this time so they can get off, which they do. They decide to skip the bumper cars and go straight home.)  
  
Infiny: "Well, I'm sorry that that didn't work out as well as it could have, but I still had fun . . . I hope you did too?"  
  
Ryou: "Yeah, I had a lot of fun. Thanks for putting up with me."  
  
(They smile at each other and just sort of kiss before Ryou embarrassedly waves and goes off)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "and with a final 'KAWAII!', that is all of the dates for tonight."  
  
Kaiba: "Who is this Emily person anyway?"  
  
Mystrana: "Don't worry about it!"  
  
Kaiba: "Silence you!"  
  
Mystrana: "You asked me a question!"  
  
Kaiba: " . . .no I didn't."  
  
Bakura: "Idiot."  
  
Kaiba: "Hey!"  
  
Bakura: "Well, you are!"  
  
Mystrana: "And you guys all suck. I'm going to bed." (Goes out)  
  
Kaiba/Bakura: "Talk about mood swings)  
  
Mystrana: (Pokes her head back in) "Night!" (Smiles) "Sweet dreams!" (Goes out again.)  
  
Kaiba: "We NEED to get her on medication."  
  
Bakura: "Not even Malik is as screwed up as she is, I think."  
  
~~~  
  
Nanaki: "Ummm, yeah, it's me again. Well, I'm too lazy to say much, but next week there are going to be some dates and then the party. Yup, that's about it. Ja ne." 


	5. Five Dates Apologies

Mystrana: "Just cos I love describing things. . . Really quickly so you guys have an idea where everyone is during the party . . . the building the party is in is the building I stay in with Kaiba and them."  
  
Nanaki: "Yeah, there's the main room where everyone usually is, and when you enter the building the main room is the first room you see."  
  
Mystrana: "Right. And off to the sides of the main room are two rooms on each left and right, and one in the back. The back room leads to the upstairs where there really isn't much."  
  
Nanaki: "And the side rooms are the kitchen, sitting area and bathrooms."  
  
Mystrana: "So hopefully that will help you guys understand when the party is going."  
  
Nanaki: "If you didn't fall asleep during this, of course!" (Goes upstairs to her room to do whatever she does during these rambles)  
  
Mystrana: "Of course they didn't! And don't mess up MY room!" (Goes into the main room)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Holding a ton of stuff) "Ok, ok, now, everyone, let's get ready, ok?"  
  
(Everyone, which includes Kaiba, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Yugi, Yami and Joey blinks)  
  
Joey: "Yo, what's going on?"  
  
Mystrana: "We've got to get ready for the party, that's what's going on!"  
  
Bakura: "This seems like something you'd like, Ryou." (Smirks) "Decorating, interior decorating, whatever."  
  
Ryou: (Scowls)  
  
Kaiba: "I think this is going to be. . . boring. Feh."  
  
Yugi: "Yami, I'm not tall enough to put this stuff up!"  
  
Yami: "It's ok, Yugi, I'll help you."  
  
Joey: "Yeah, I'll help you too!"  
  
Mystrana: (Starts handing out decorations to people) "Kaiba, you help Yami and Yugi put up streamers and Ryou - you and your yami will put up balloons . . ." (Continues handing out stuff)  
  
Kaiba: "So how exactly is this party going to work?"  
  
Mystrana: "Well, for one thing, you're going to have dates to go to this party, and there will be other people around. And you all better be nice to everyone!"  
  
Kaiba: "Riiiiight."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, and Ryou, you have a date now, so go on and go on it while we set up!"  
  
Ryou: "OK!" ^_^ (Runs off)  
  
Bakura: (Grumbles) "How come HE gets off easy?"  
  
Mystrana: "Cos he's special! And cos he has a date! Now start putting up those balloons or I'll kill you!"  
  
Bakura: (Sweatdrops) "Did you forget to take your medicine or something?"  
  
Mystrana: (Puzzled) "Why would I take medicine?"  
  
Bakura: (Groans)  
  
~~~  
  
(And, far away from the insanity, Ryou is walking up to a house in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. He rings the doorbell, and a girl with blonde hair and blue highlights and grey eyes opens the door)  
  
Ryou: "Hello, I'm Ryou."  
  
Lizzie: (Wearing a black shirt and black baggy pants) "I know that! How are you?"  
  
Ryou: "Oh, I'm good, thanks. And you?"  
  
Lizzie: (Hugs Ryou a bit) "You don't have to be so formal!"  
  
Ryou: "Sorry . . . I do this all the time . . ."  
  
Lizzie: "Awww! It's ok!"  
  
Ryou: (Smiles softly) "So what would you like to do?"  
  
Lizzie: "Ummm, do you mind vegetarian food?"  
  
Ryou: "No, it's ok."  
  
Lizzie: "Ok! Then I know the perfect place, and it's not THAT far from here, so we're good!"  
  
(She grabs his hand and they start off in the direction of their destination. After a bit, they start talking and such, and in about ten minutes they've made it to the place, and go inside)  
  
Lizzie: "See, I told you this place would be awesome." (They both go inside)  
  
Ryou: (Looks around) "Yeah, it's nice."  
  
Lizzie: "They have poetry readings and everything, even!"  
  
Ryou: (Smiles a little) "No kidding? Sounds great."  
  
(They sit down)  
  
Ryou: "So have you ever been here before, then, or have you just heard about it?"  
  
Lizzie: "I've been here a few times, but never on a date before . . . I thought it would be a fairly cool date place . . ."  
  
Ryou: (Smiles) "I think it is."  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles back)  
  
(They continue to talk and in a little bit order their food. After getting it, they start to eat and just talk some more)  
  
Lizzie: "Yup, I do indeed get pretty hyper sometimes . . ."  
  
Ryou: "Well, as long as you're not as bad as my yami on a sugar high, then we're good."  
  
Lizzie: (Laughs) "When and why would you ever let your yami get enough sugar for him to go on a sugar high?"  
  
Ryou: (Groans) "It's not my fault. The first time, I didn't know better. The second time, I hid it, but he found it. The third time, there was a lock, but he picked it."  
  
Lizzie: (Still laughing) "That's just too amusing. I could never picture Bakura jumping around and stuff, you know?"  
  
Ryou: "Yeah."  
  
(They stay quiet for a bit to listen to poetry and such, and then, after finishing their food, decide to go for a walk of sorts just around the streets)  
  
Lizzie: "So we have to do that again, right?"  
  
Ryou: "Yeah, that was very nice. I'm glad we went there."  
  
Lizzie: (Laughs) "Yeah, but don't go all proper on me again, please! I'm your friend!"  
  
Ryou: (Laughs) "Well, that time I was just kidding!"  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles and then hugs Ryou) "Of course you were, but I love you anyway!"  
  
Ryou: (Hugs Lizzie back) "Thank you."  
  
Lizzie: (Puzzled) "You're welcome, but why?"  
  
Ryou: "Because I had so much fun . . . so I thank you . . ."  
  
Lizzie: (Mock threatening) "There you go getting all proper again!" (Bursts out laughing, and hugs Ryou again)  
  
Ryou: (Is about to hug back before he pauses and then kisses her instead) (Quietly) "Thanks again."  
  
Lizzie: (A bit surprised) "You're welcome again . . ."  
  
(And Ryou leans in and kisses her again before he leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura: (Whispers loudly) "Mystrana would say 'kawaii', but she's too busy bossing Kaiba around."  
  
Yami: "So I've noticed."  
  
Yugi: "She's a bit crazy."  
  
Joey: "I bet she's just excited about the party; I know I am!"  
  
Mystrana: "Streamers . . . balloons . . . where to put them all?"  
  
Kaiba: "On the ceiling? In the garbage?"  
  
Mystrana: "Seto! That's mean!"  
  
Kaiba: "Watch me care."  
  
Mystrana: (Sigh) "Oh, well, what can I do?" (Pause) "Oh, Malik, could you come here a moment?"  
  
Malik: (Slowly walks over) "If this is going to have anything to do with a dumpster full of flaming squirrels I'm out of here."  
  
Kaiba: (Raises an eyebrow and looks at Mystrana)  
  
Mystrana: (Sheepishly grins) "No comment. Anyhow, Malik, you have a date." (Pause) "And so does Bakura? Where is he?"  
  
Kaiba: (Causally) "Standing behind you with a knife."  
  
Mystrana: (Whirls around and blinks) "Ummm, hello Bakura."  
  
Bakura: (Evil grin) "Hello Mystrana."  
  
Mystrana: "Ummm, you have a date?"  
  
Bakura: (Pause) "Oh, ok."  
  
Malik: "Wait, is it like a double date?"  
  
Mystrana: "Kind of. You'll be going out at the same time, but whether or not you stay together once you pick up your dates is totally up to you guys and stuff."  
  
Bakura: "I can live with that."  
  
Malik: "Yeah, so can I."  
  
Mystrana: (Happily) "So then it's all good and you guys can go for now!"  
  
(Malik and Bakura happily run as fast as they can out of there, and Mystrana turns back to Kaiba)  
  
Mystrana: "Now, about the balloons . . ."  
  
~~~  
  
(Not really talking to each other, Bakura and Malik get up to the first house they see and decide that it is the right house. Well, at least Bakura does)  
  
Bakura: "This has to be it."  
  
Malik: "You're lying. The next house down is the right one!"  
  
Bakura: "No way!"  
  
Malik: "I'm not lying, unlike you!"  
  
(A girl comes up behind them, and blinks. She's just as tall as Malik, and has brown hair and brown eyes)  
  
Kaisa: (Dressed in a black shirt and pants) (Looks at Bakura first) "Ummm, scuze me, but you're right in front of my house and I need to go in to get my Yami to go on a date with Malik." (Noticed Malik) "Oh! You're here already! I guess that means that you're-" (Indicates Bakura) "Here to take Yami Reona on a date?"  
  
Bakura: (Blinks) "Yeah." (Turns to Malik) "I told you I was right!"  
  
Malik: "Whatever."  
  
Kaisa: "Well, come on, you guys can come in while I get her. She's probably still getting ready." (Pauses) "She can take forever sometimes to get ready, but other times she's done in a flash. I guess it all really depends on her mood."  
  
(So they go in and wait. Kaisa goes upstairs to get Yami Reona)  
  
Bakura: "I was right. Admit I was right."  
  
Malik: "I refuse to say anything."  
  
Bakura: " . . . . . You just did."  
  
Malik: " . . . . . Shut up."  
  
(After a minute, Kaisa comes back downstairs. Behind her is another girl, with red-brown hair and hazel eyes)  
  
Yami Reona: (Dressed in black pants and a white shirt) "Sorry if I kept you guys waiting long."  
  
Kaisa: "Sure you are. You're just happy that Bakura's here now." (Grins and goes up to Malik and hugs him happily)  
  
Yami Reona: (Shifty eyes) "So what if I am?" (Walks over to Bakura) "Hey there."  
  
Bakura: "Hi."  
  
Kaisa: "Yay! Now that we're all friends, why don't we go, ummm, get something to eat or something? We can take a vote! Who's hungry? Who's not hungry? Who came from Hungary?"  
  
Malik: (Blinks) "Whoa, did you just consume unearthly amounts of sugar?"  
  
Kaisa: (Happily) "Nuh uh!"  
  
Yami Reona: (Whispers loudly) "She's almost ALWAYS like that. I suggest we just go now and get dinner."  
  
(So the four of them get up and end up at a restaurant. Yay. It's a nice looking restaurant, but with a casual air, which is always a good thing)  
  
Malik: (Glances over the menu) "Dead . . . meat . . . blood . . ."  
  
Kaisa: "Right then." (Pause) "I think everything is good here! I've actually been here a few times."  
  
Yami Reona: "Oh! You brought home your leftovers that one time and I tried the . . . whatever it was. . . and it was good. I think I'll order that."  
  
Bakura: "I have no clue what to get . . ."  
  
Yami Reona: "Just go ahead and get whatever you think will be good. I assure you, it's probably all good. Kaisa isn't kidding when she says everything here is good."  
  
Bakura: "Oh, ok."  
  
Malik: "Dead?"  
  
Kaisa: (Smacks him, but not hard) "No, silly Malik! If you want something dead, we'll go set fire to the squirrels in the park later. For now, order some food."  
  
Malik: (Sighs, but then grins) "Ok, works for me."  
  
Kaisa: (Laughs)  
  
(The waiter does indeed come after a minute, and everyone orders. The waiter leaves.)  
  
Kaisa: "So then it's settled! After this we go get some sticks and set them on fire and chuck them at squirrels!?"  
  
Malik: "Yeah!"  
  
Bakura: "Sounds good to me."  
  
Yami Reona: (Blinks) "Am I the only sane one here?"  
  
(They receive their food, etc, and eat it)  
  
Kaisa: "I heard there was going to be a party later some time . . ."  
  
Malik: "Yeah, Mystrana is holding one . . ."  
  
Kaisa: "Would you be my date for it?"  
  
Malik: ". . . Sure."  
  
Kaisa: (Smiles and hugs him)  
  
Yami Reona: "Do I want to know?"  
  
Kaisa: "Malik's gonna take me to the party!"  
  
Malik: (Smile)  
  
Yami Reona: "Oh."  
  
Bakura: (To Malik) "Wait. Matte. Mystrana is having a party? She's going to force me to go with someone, isn't she?"  
  
Malik: "Hai. Yup."  
  
Kaisa: "What's with the random Japanese?"  
  
Malik/Bakura: (Shrug)  
  
Yami Reona: "That's just scary."  
  
(There's a long pause and then . . .)  
  
Kaisa: (Really loudly) "Let's go blow up squirrels!"  
  
(She and Malik run off. Bakura follows, dragging Yami Reona)  
  
Yami Reona: (To Herself) "Yup, I'm still the only sane one!"  
  
(And finally, much later)  
  
Kaisa: (Tired, and resting her head against Malik) "Was that fun or what?"  
  
Malik: "That was great. I love setting stuff on fire."  
  
Yami Reona: (Sighs from where she is leaning against Bakura) "You guys are insane."  
  
Bakura: "But that's what you love about us!"  
  
(Yami Reona goes to say something, and then she laughs)  
  
Yami Reona: "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
(And so, before Bakura and Malik leave, they each kiss their date good bye)  
  
Malik: "See you at the party!"  
  
~~~  
  
(Bakura runs in)  
  
Bakura: "Mystrana, who are you making me go to the party with!?"  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks at the sudden outburst, but then looks at her ever- present list) "Jessica."  
  
Bakura: "Oh, ok."  
  
Mystrana: "What, did you think I'd say I'm going with you or something?"  
  
Bakura: "Gah! The pain! The pain!"  
  
Yugi: "Hey Mystrana, we've finished setting up . . ."  
  
Yami: "So can we go?"  
  
Mystrana: "You guys will have dates to the party as well!" (Pause) "Yeah!"  
  
Kaiba: "Dare we ask, who?"  
  
Mystrana: "Well, Bakura is going with Jessica, Yami is going with Samantha, Yugi is going with Anna, Lizzie is going with Joey, Malik is going with Kaisa, Marik is going with Kurai, Otogi (Duke Devlin) is going with Angel, Pegasus is going with Kiya, Ryou is going with Infiny, and Mako is going with Mariana. Plus, other people will be there and you can talk to them and stuff!"  
  
Kaiba: "I noticed that even Pegasus seems to be going and I am not . . ."  
  
Mystrana: (Blushes a little) "Oh, you are going. . . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "I don't get a date?"  
  
Mystrana: "You're going with me."  
  
Kaiba: (Blinks)  
  
Mystrana: ". . ." (looks away)  
  
Kaiba: ". . . Ok."  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles)  
  
Yami: "So, then, can we go until the party?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, but Bakura . . . and Ryou, you two stay here, please."  
  
Bakura: "Why?"  
  
Mystrana: "Can you guys pick up food and stuff? I"ll give you money and everything."  
  
Ryou: "Certainly."  
  
Mystrana: (Hugs Ryou) "Thank you! Arigotou!!!" (Hands them money and they run off)  
  
Kaiba: "Someone has had a bit too much sugar."  
  
Mystrana: "Nah, I'm just really happy." (Looks at list) "By the way, it's time for the next date. Honda . . . where is he?"  
  
Kaiba: "He doesn't come here very often. I think he thinks you hate him."  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmm, well, he's defiantly not my favorite person, but he shouldn't be afraid or anything!" (Really loud) "HONDA!"  
  
(Honda appears)  
  
Honda: "Hmm, yes?"  
  
Mystrana: "You have a date."  
  
Honda: (Blinks)  
  
Mystrana: "Here are directions." (Goes to the other room to get something to drink)  
  
Kaiba: "Here are the BETTER directions. Hers won't make sense!"  
  
Honda: (Blinks) "Right then." (Leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
(Honda walks down the street in his usual tan trenchcoat outfit. He quickly gets up to the house and rings the doorbell. A girl in jeans and a tank top opens the door0  
  
Arana: "Hi!"  
  
Honda: "You would be Arana, correct?"  
  
Arana: (Nods) "I don't have much time because I have to go somewhere later, but we can have fun in a short amount of time, right?"  
  
Honda: "Sure. What do you want to do?"  
  
Arana: "I was thinking we could just go out for ice cream, maybe?"  
  
Honda: "Works for me!"  
  
(They do so, and sit down on a nearby bench to just talk and stuff)  
  
Honda: "I . . . really don't get to go out with people much." (Sheepish) "So I hope I'm not making you feel weird or anything."  
  
Arana: (Laughs) "Don't worry about it!"  
  
(So they eat their ice cream happily, talking)  
  
Honda: ". . . And then she said . . . cheeseballs!"  
  
Arana: (Laughs) (Pause) "I don't get it, but it's amusing!"  
  
Honda: "Exactly, that is what makes it so funny!"  
  
Arana: "Heh, that's true!"  
  
(They finish their ice cream, and then Arana realizes she has to go already)  
  
Arana: "I'm so sorry! But hey, I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
Honda: "Ok! I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together!" (Hugs and kisses her)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Sniff) "That was such a short date, but I'm sure they had fun!"  
  
Kaiba: "What IS your problem?"  
  
Mystrana: "Sugar high. Duh."  
  
Kaiba: "You scare me. You scare me a lot."  
  
Mystrana: "Yes, yes, of course."  
  
Kaiba: "Where are Bakura and Ryou anyway?"  
  
Mystrana: "Remember, they're out getting food and stuff!"  
  
Kaiba: "Oh yeah. So no one is around for now?"  
  
Mystrana: "Cept for us two, of course, and in a moment Yami Malik will be here to go on his date."  
  
Kaiba: "Right then."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, and you have a date later too, so you'll have to be ready for that." (Loudly) "YAMI MALIK!"  
  
Marik: (Walks in) "What is it this time? Didn't I already help you with the decorations? I mean, come on, how much stuff do I need to do?"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, please. You just need to go on a date! Get going already; you're late!"  
  
Marik: (As he walks out) "It's all your fault!"  
  
~~~  
  
(Not wanting to be late, Marik runs down the street, jumps in front of a few passing cars and sets only one squirrel on fire as he continues on his way. He runs up to a door and knocks on it before collapsing in front of it, panting. A girl with amber brown hair and green eyes opens the door)  
  
Black: (Wearing a black leather trench coat and a black sweater with a red skirt) "Marik! Are you ok?"  
  
Marik: "Eh heh . . . I ran all the way here; I'm a bit worn out."  
  
Black: "Well, here, I can get you a drink of water if you want . . . ."  
  
Marik: "That would be nice."  
  
(He follows Black inside, and collapse on a nice chair in the living room and Black gets him a cup of water, which he drinks happily)  
  
Marik: "Thank you very much!"  
  
Black: (Laughs as she sits down next to him) "Why did you run so much?"  
  
Marik: "I was running late."  
  
Black: "Oh, it's ok if you were a little late!"  
  
Marik: (Grins) "Well, I'm not. So what do you want to do?"  
  
Black: "I dunno . . . how about . . . let's go eat?"  
  
Marik: "Sure."  
  
(So they go to the restaurant and believe it or not, guess who the waitress is? Emily. Duh.)  
  
Emily: "Hello, what would you like to order?"  
  
Black: "How about a fajita special."  
  
Marik: "Taco for me."  
  
Emily: "And to drink?"  
  
Black/Marik: (At the same time) "Pepsi!"  
  
Emily: (Blinks)  
  
Black: (Grins sheepishly)  
  
Marik: (Shrugs)  
  
Emily: "Ok then. Be right back."  
  
Marik: (after Emily leaves) "I could have sworn she worked someplace else. I wonder why she got fired again."  
  
Black: "Who knows."  
  
(They get their food rather quickly, considering it's a restaurant and all, but they are like the only people in the restaurant)  
  
Black: "I'm very glad that there's not too many people around . . . heh, crowds make me nervous."  
  
Marik: "I guess I know the feeling; when I get into large crowds I feel like taking out a bomb or something like that, you know?"  
  
Black: (Sweatdrops) "Not quite, but . . . yeah."  
  
Marik: "What? Terror and fear are the best things to promote!" (Laughs insanely)  
  
Black: "Now you're only slightly scaring me."  
  
Marik: "Don't worry, I'm just kidding."  
  
Black: "Heh, I should hope so."  
  
Marik: (Grins)  
  
Black: "Now, where's my pepsi?"  
  
Marik: "Yeah, pepsi is great."  
  
Black: "I'd kill for pepsi."  
  
Marik: "Yeah!"  
  
Black: "Ummm, should I be scared that you agree to that so willingly?"  
  
Marik: "Of course not." (Shifty eyes)  
  
Black: (Laughs)  
  
(And so, later)  
  
Marik: "Well, I hope you had fun tonight."  
  
Black: "I don't know if the torturing people in cars part was completely needed, but it was rather amusing."  
  
Marik: "That's the spirit!"  
  
Black: (Laughs)  
  
Marik: "Well, thanks."  
  
Black: (Looks at Marik) "You're welcome."  
  
(Marik leans forward, hesitating for once in his life before kissing Black)  
  
Marik: "Thanks again."  
  
Black: (Kisses him back) "You're still welcome."  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "WAAI! KAWAII!"  
  
Kaiba: "Will you be even just a little quieter, PLEASE?"  
  
Mystrana: "Nuh uh, pointless. Besides, the party is soooo close now!!"  
  
Kaiba: "You are obsessed."  
  
Mystrana: "Indeed I am."  
  
(Bakura and Ryou enter carrying bags of stuff)  
  
Bakura: "Here we have the crapload of crap you wanted us to get."  
  
Ryou: "And here's the leftover money." (Hands it to Mystrana)  
  
Mystrana: "Aww! Thank you!"  
  
Kaiba: "You are so scaring me."  
  
Mystrana: "Whaaat? He's like an adorable puppy!"  
  
Kaiba: "Riiiight."  
  
Bakura: "Anyhow, we're going to go now, ok?"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, no you aren't. Get the food set out and make it snappy!"  
  
Bakura: (Mutters under his breath as he unpacks the food)  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles happily)  
  
Kaiba: "Please tell me that I can go on my date now and get away from this insanity?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, yeah, sure, go now."  
  
Kaiba: (Runs out)  
  
~~~  
  
(Kaiba has changed into his black pants and a black shirt. He is casually walking to a house. He knocks on the door, and waits patiently. Promptly, a girl with dark red hair, about 5'5" answers the door)  
  
Stayce: (Wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt) "Hiya!"  
  
Kaiba: (Nods) "Hey."  
  
Stayce: "Come in."  
  
Kaiba: (Walks in)  
  
Stayce: (Blinks) "So what do you want to do?"  
  
Kaiba: "I don't care, really, as long as you'll have fun."  
  
Stayce: "That's so nice . . . in a slightly screwed up way."  
  
Kaiba: "Heh."  
  
Stayce: "Well, I don't feel like eating out right now, because I don't feel like dressing up, so how about we just go to the Japanese Marketplace down the way?"  
  
Kaiba: "Sure."  
  
(So they start walking . . .)  
  
Stayce: "So, what do you want to get? Let me buy you something, k?" (Looks around, and picks up a perfect replica of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Made of chocolate) "How about . . . the Blue Eyes White Chocolate Dragon?" (Grins)  
  
Kaiba: (Smiles) "In which case, I have to get you something too."  
  
Stayce: (Frowns) "Don't sound too serious about it!"  
  
Kaiba: (Smiles broadly) "Don't worry, I'm not! Sorry."  
  
Stayce: "Hey, it's ok!" (Gives him the BEWCD)  
  
Kaiba: "Thank you. And here. . . " (He gives her a necklace, silver chain with a charm on it. The charm is a large circle with a BEWD embedded in the middle)  
  
Stayce: "Oh, oh, wow!" (Looks at it, amazed) "Wow! Could you help me put it on?"  
  
Kaiba: "Certainly." (Does so)  
  
Stayce: "Wahoo! This is great!" (Grins) "Thank you!" (Glomps happily onto Kaiba.)  
  
Kaiba: (Smiles) "You're welcome."  
  
(They walk around, pointing out stuff they like to each other and stuff like that)  
  
Kaiba: "Card Captor Sakura playing cards? They come with free pocky."  
  
Stayce: "Eh, why not? Pocky is good!"  
  
(And so on and so forth)  
  
Kaiba: "Hmmmm . . . do you like manga?"  
  
Stayce: "Well, yeah, I guess."  
  
Kaiba: "Here . . ." (Goes by a stall and looks at the manga) (Comes back with several mangas and gives them to Stayce)  
  
Stayce: "Oh, wow . . . what can I do to repay you for these?"  
  
Kaiba: "No, it's ok. I like giving gifts."  
  
Stayce: (Happily glomps onto Kaiba again) "Thank you so much!"  
  
Kaiba: (Hugs her back) "You're welcome." (Kisses her)  
  
Stayce: (Smiles really happily)  
  
(Finally, at the end of the date, Stayce and Kaiba walk back to Stayce's house. Stayce is holding a ton of stuff and Kaiba has the bag with the BEWCD in it)  
  
Kaiba: "Thank you."  
  
Stayce: (Grins) "No, thank you!"  
  
(They both smile at each other and kiss before Kaiba leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Awwwwww, this is all so cute . . ."  
  
Bakura: "Mystrana! Get out of your sugar-highs and tell us if we did a good job or not so we can get the hell out of here."  
  
Mystrana: (Glances at the tables that have been set up with a ton of food and chips and candy and sugar and pop and punch and all that stuff you find at parties) "Hey! That looks great! Thanks guys!" (Hugs Ryou.)  
  
Bakura: (Raises an eyebrow) "What ARE you doing to poor Ryou?"  
  
Mystrana: "He's just like a puppy!"  
  
Ryou: "Help . . .can't . . . breathe . . ."  
  
Mystrana: "Ack! Sorry!"  
  
(Kaiba enters)  
  
Kaiba: "Hey, Mystrana, I have to take you to that stupid party of yours, don't I?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, why?"  
  
Kaiba: "Ok. Fine. I'm going to get ready."  
  
Mystrana: "Okidoki. So am I! People will start arriving really soon, I bet!"  
  
Bakura: "I guess we should go pick up our dates, then?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yup, that would be a good idea indeed."  
  
(Bakura and Ryou leave, as does Kaiba)  
  
Mystrana: "This is going to be great, I just know it is!" (Runs upstairs and comes down about five seconds late dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with a black miniskirt) "Now to wait for everyone to arrive!"  
  
~~~  
  
Nanaki: "Guess what everyone! Mystrana had to go on a car trip today and was unable to finish this chapter! Yes, everyone, kill her! Kill her!" (Pause) "Ahem. Anyhow, she offers many many many apologizes and says she will put the party up either tomorrow or the day after and she's sorry again. But kill her anyway!"  
  
Mystrana: (Runs in) "Nanaki! Ack! Don't kill me though! I really am sorry! The car ride took waaaay longer than expected. Feh." 


	6. The party More apologies

Mystrana: "Now everyone is going to start arriving for the party! It's only a few days late, but it'll be fun! Right?" (Grins hopefully)  
  
Nanaki: "Oh, you'd had better start running now, and maybe if you're lucky, you'll be alive."  
  
Mystrana: "I honestly didn't mean to take this long!"  
  
Nanaki: "Suuuuuure."  
  
Mystrana: "I tried. Here's what I came up with. Please review and tell me what you think."  
  
~~~  
  
(And so, first off, Bakura, dressed in a black dress outfit, goes up to Jessica's house and knocks on the door. Jessica comes out wearing a colorful dress with lots of reddish/orangish/pinkish colors that matches her brown hair and eyes very nicely)  
  
Bakura: (Tugs at the collar of his outfit) (Mutters to himself) "Stupid fancy clothing." (To Jessica) "Hello."  
  
Jessica: (Smiles brightly) "You look lovely."  
  
Bakura: (Grins) "Thank you! You do too!"  
  
(Meanwhile . . . Yugi and Yami are all dressed up; they are both wearing black jeans. Yugi is wearing a dark green shirt and Yami is wearing a dark crimson shirt. They both look really nice. Yami goes up to one of the first houses while Yugi waits for him. When Yami knocks on the door, Anna answers the door, wearing a lavender colored dress; short skirt with a tank top type top, and a sheer lavender shawl as well)  
  
Yami: "Wow, you look good."  
  
Anna: (Smiles brightly) "Why thank you!" (Hugs him) "Thanks for taking me, of course!"  
  
(When they get back to Yugi, they then proceed to go to another house. This time, Yugi knocks the door and it answered by Sam, who is wearing a black skirt that goes to just above her knees, red shirt and matching dress shoes)  
  
Yugi: (smiles up at Sam and wishes he were taller)  
  
Sam: "Hey Yugi, how are you doing?"  
  
Yugi: "I'm good, thanks."  
  
Sam: "That's always good to hear!"  
  
(And so the four of them set off. Meanwhile, Angel and Kiya are both waiting patiently for their dates . . . Angel is wearing a white dress, with a stripe of black going down the middle and around the waist. Kiya is wearing a black dress that has a white stripe that goes around the bottom of the skirt. She has an evil expression in her eyes)  
  
Angel: "Luckily for me, Otogi is adorable!"  
  
Kiya: "Yeah, sure. You gonna help me torture Pegasus, I presume?"  
  
Angel: "Hmm, well DUH."  
  
(There is a knock on the door and they answer it to see both Otogi and Pegasus standing there)  
  
Otogi: (Wearing blood-red leather pants and a black shirt) "Hi." (Smiles)  
  
Angel: "Hiya!" (Glomps him happily)  
  
Pegasus: (Wearing his red tux outfit) "Hello."  
  
Kiya: "Ummm, yeah, hi." (Smiles sweetly)  
  
(So they head off too. Meanwhile, Marik, in a black outfit, including a black silk shirt, heads over to a house, and knocks on the door. Kurai answers the door, wearing a black miniskirt and a green shirt to match her eyes. Ari stands next to her)  
  
Kurai: "Hey."  
  
Marik: (Blinks) "Um, which of you two am I taking to the dance?"  
  
Kurai: "Me, of course!" (Pause) "But you're going to bring my sister along with us so that she can have a dance or two with Malik, ok?" (Smiles sweetly and hugs him so that he can't move)  
  
(And even more meanwhiler . . . Malik himself, wearing crimson pants, a white shirt and a black trench coat is waiting outside a house for someone. Very soon, Kaisa opens the door and smiles brightly. She is wearing black pants, and a crimson shirt)  
  
Malik: "Hi."  
  
Kaisa: "Hi!" (Hugs him happily) "After the party we can go have fun and set squirrels on fire, right? Right?"  
  
Malik: "heh, of course!" (Notices Yami Reona) "What's up with her?"  
  
Kaisa: (Sadly, and quietly) "She wasn't able to get a date with Bakura." (Happily) "Hey, we can bring her along and she can see him there; it all works out!"  
  
Yami Reona: (Small smile)  
  
(Meanwhile during the meanwhile, Joey wanders up to the right house and knocks on the door. Lizzie comes out wearing a blue shirt and a dark blue skirt)  
  
Lizzie: "Hey Joey!"  
  
Joey: "How ya doing?" (Hugs her)  
  
Lizzie: "This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Joey: "Yeah!"  
  
(And all the more meanwhile. Ryou has gotten a black shirt on, and is wearing white pants. He smiles nervously to himself as he knocks on the door. Presently, wearing a silverish dress, Infiny answers the door. She's smiling)  
  
Infiny: "I'm so glad you could take me to the party."  
  
Ryou: (Blushes) "You're welcome."  
  
(And finally, Mako Tsunami, now wearing a pair of pants and shirt, goes up to the nearest house and knocks on the door. Mariana answers the door, wearing a deep blue- green dress outfit. Her hair is dyed black and left )  
  
Mariana: "Mako! How are you?"  
  
Mako: "Oh, I'm ok. Yup. Hey, who's that next to you?"  
  
Mariana: "This is my yami, Yami Mariana! We're going to bring her to the party, so she can dance with Bakura."  
  
Yami Mariana: "I don't want to." (Pout)  
  
Mariana: "Well, still." (Turns to Mako) "Shall we go?"  
  
Mako: "Indeed."  
  
~~~  
  
(And at the party . . . obviously no one is there yet; they're all being picked up! Ahem. Mystrana is happily putting Japanese pop music going when she hears a noise behind her)  
  
Mystrana: (Turns around) "Ack! Seto!?"  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah?"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh . . . wow . . ."  
  
Kaiba: (Wearing a pair of leather pants and a black shirt) "What?"  
  
Mystrana: "Iie, nothing, nothing." (Hugs him)  
  
Kaiba: "You scare me sometimes, you know."  
  
Mystrana: (smiles happily)  
  
Bakura's Voice: "Well, we're here . . . you know, I hate this place."  
  
Jessica's voice: "How come?"  
  
Bakura's voice: "This is where we spend all our time and where Mystrana tortures us."  
  
Mystrana: (sweatdrops)  
  
Bakura's voice: "Hey Hikari, I see you have a date too."  
  
Ryou's voice: "Yeah, Bakura, remember? Everyone has one."  
  
Nanaki's voice: "Actually, you have two. I'm your date too!"  
  
Infiny's voice: "Wait, what?"  
  
Nanaki's voice: "Don't worry! I only want him for a few dances!" (Runs off)  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops even more)  
  
Kaisa's voice: "Malik!"  
  
Malik's voice: "What?"  
  
Kaisa's voice: "It would probably NOT be a good idea to bring that squirrel in here."  
  
Malik's voice: "Oh, right!"  
  
Mystrana: (Can't sweatdrop anymore)  
  
Kaiba: "Are you sure about this still?" (Smirk)  
  
Mystrana: "Of course I am!" (Opens the doors) "Enter everyone and have fun!"  
  
(The people come into the main room, and it gets pretty crowded. All in all, there's about twenty-five people standing around. Well, of course they're not just standing around!!! Mariana and Mako are dancing, as are Angel and Otogi, and Kaisa and Malik. Jessica, Bakura, Ryou, Infiny, Nanaki, Yami Mariana and Crystaline are standing around the snack table, and Sam, Yugi, Anna, Yami, Elizabeth, and Gina are talking together)  
  
Nanaki: (Hugging Ryou from one side) "You rock, Ryou!"  
  
Infiny: (Hugging Ryou gently from the other side) "Yeah. Wanna dance with me?"  
  
Ryou: (To himself) "I feel like a sandwich!" (To Infiny) "I'd love to dance with you." (To Nanaki) "I'll dance with you later, I promise."  
  
Nanaki: "Of course you will!" (Follows Ryou and Infiny as they go off to dance)  
  
Jessica: "We'll have to dance too, Bakura. Here, want a chocolate covered cherry?"  
  
Bakura: "Mmm, sure."  
  
Yami Mariana: (Scowls) "Not that I want to dance with you or anything, Bakura, but will I be able to later?"  
  
Bakura: "I guess, if Jessica doesn't mind."  
  
Jessica: "Not at all. Hey, I'm Jessica by the way, if you didn't know." (Smiles) "Isn't tonight just a great night for a party?"  
  
Yami Mariana: "Well . . . it is clear outside so that means it'll be easier to go places afterwards . . ." (Starts thinking)  
  
Jessica: "I guess that's a good thing."  
  
(While Jessica and Yami Mariana talk, Bakura glances down at the end of the table, where Lizzie and Joey are inconspicuously talking)  
  
Bakura: "Hey, what are you two up to?"  
  
Joey: "What's with you? We're not up to anything. . ." (Shifty eyes)  
  
Lizzie: (Grins) "Wouldn't you like to know? We're planning karaoke, what else would we be doing?" (Grin)  
  
Joey: "So then what's with those bottle you gave me? Ya know, the -"  
  
Lizzie: (Covers his mouth with her hand) "Nothing! Uhh, yeah!"  
  
Bakura: (Smirks) "Have fun."  
  
Lizzie: (Pauses and then smiles back) "Hehe, yeah! Thanks."  
  
(Across the room, Malik smirks upon seeing that)  
  
Kaisa: "Something wrong?"  
  
Malik: "No . . . not at all . . . want to get some punch later?"  
  
Kaisa: (Shrug) "Sure."  
  
(They go back to dancing)  
  
(Meanwhile, Mystrana is sitting down and talking with Kaiba, and so are Sunny and Denise)  
  
Kaiba: "Wow . . I feel important."  
  
Denise: (Smiles happily)  
  
Sunny: (Grins)  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles as well)  
  
Kaiba: "Although you guys are scaring me now . . . well, at least, Mystrana is."  
  
Mystrana: "Heh, whatever. I'll be right back." (Leaves to get some punch)  
  
Sunny: "Hey, Seto, would you dance with me this dance?"  
  
Denise: "And then with me the next, please?"  
  
Kaiba: (Smiles) "Of course."  
  
(Mystrana makes her way to the punch table. Along the way, she says 'hi' to a few people, and passes by Kiya, Pegasus, Kurai, Marik and Ari)  
  
Kurai: (To Kiya) "Pray tell why you came with Pegasus?"  
  
Kiya: (Smiles happily, and holds up a leash) "Torture!"  
  
Kurai: "But of course!"  
  
Marik: "I love torture . . ."  
  
Ari: "Have you seen Malik around?"  
  
Kiya: "Ummm, yeah, I think he was over dancing with some one over there." (Points)  
  
Ari: "K, thanks!" (Runs off)  
  
Pegasus: (Glances nervously at the leash and laughs nervously) "Ummm, might I ask what that is for?"  
  
Kiya: "Hmm, you might ask. But whether or not I answer you is the question." (Laughs)  
  
Kurai: "Well, I'll leave you to torture him! C'mon Marik, let's go dance!"  
  
(They go off)  
  
Pegasus: (More nervous laughter) "You're not going to do anything bad to me, right?"  
  
Kiya: "Maybe, maybe not!" (Laughs)  
  
(Meanwhile, back to Bakura and the others at the food table - Jessica, Bakura, and Crystaline)  
  
Jessica: "I've been waiting for a reason to wear this dress for awhile now, and I'm so glad I finally can!"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, it's a nice dress."  
  
Crystaline: (Laughs lightly) "Coming from Bakura, that's a huge compliment!"  
  
Bakura: "Hey!"  
  
(There is a flash of light and then Akiyo - Crystaline's yami - appears)  
  
Akiyo: "I knew it!"  
  
Crystaline: "Ack! Why can't you leave me alone??"  
  
Jessica: (To Akiyo) "And you would be?"  
  
Akiyo: "I'm Akiyo. That's not important. The important thing is that Crystaline is talking to this jerk!"  
  
Bakura: "Hey! That's just rude!"  
  
Akiyo: "Well, so are you."  
  
Crystaline: (Groans) "Can't I go ANYWHERE by myself?"  
  
Jessica: "Don't feel bad, it's ok!"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, I'll banish him to the shadow realm if you want!"  
  
Akiyo: "See, I told you he would be a evil person! He wants to send me to the shadow realm."  
  
Crystaline: "Well, right now I want to send you to the shadow realm! Go away!"  
  
(Meanwhile . . . down at the other side of the table, Lizzie and Joey are standing over the punch)  
  
Mystrana: "Scuze me, can I get some punch?"  
  
Lizzie: (Smile) "Sure!" (Moves out of the way)  
  
Joey: "Cept it's not really punch anymore because-"  
  
Lizzie: (Elbows him) "Shhh!"  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks) (To Joey) "How could it not be punch anymore? You must have had too much sugar already!" (Smiles happily and fills up two glasses with the punch)  
  
Joey: (Trying to stop laughing)  
  
Lizzie: "Come on!" (Drags him off) "Let's go start karaoke!"  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks again) "That makes sense . . ." (Sips punch) "Mmm, good!" ^_^ (Walks off to bring a cup to Seto)  
  
(Somehow, some way, Nanaki, Infiny, Stephanie and Saria have managed to drag a Dance Dance Revolution machine from somewhere, and forced Ryou to go on it against them. Nanaki is against him right now)  
  
Nanaki: "Whee!"  
  
Infiny/Stephanie: "Go Ryou!"  
  
Saria: "This is amusing." (Turns around) "Hey! Joey!"  
  
(Joey and Lizzie come over)  
  
Joey: "Wow! DDR! I am SO playing next game!"  
  
Saria: "I'll play against you!"  
  
Lizzie: "I'll play against the winner!"  
  
Nanaki: (Having just lost to Ryou) "Well. . . we could have a tournament! And I'd win. Of course."  
  
Stephanie: "Yeah!"  
  
Infiny: "Yeah, that'll rock!"  
  
Ryou: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Saria: "I'll make up the tournament brackets!"  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the food table, Angel, Otogi, Kaisa, Malik, Mariana and Mako are now taking a break from dancing and sipping punch and eating cookies)  
  
Angel: "So what should we do now?"  
  
Otogi: "Dance some more?"  
  
Angel: (Grins) "As much as I enjoy dancing with you, I'm gonna have to say that would tire me out! Hey, why don't we go use the karaoke machine?"  
  
Mariana: "Now that is a great idea! Let's do it!"  
  
Kaisa: "Yeah!"  
  
(The three of them run off, leaving Otogi, Malik and Mako to blink at each other before running after)  
  
(On the dance floor)  
  
Yami: (Trying to dance with Gina and Anna at the same time)  
  
Yugi: (Trying to dance with Sam and Elizabeth at the same time)  
  
Kaiba: (Dancing with Denise right now, having just danced with Sunny)  
  
Mystrana: (Goes up to him and gives him his punch)  
  
Kaiba: (Takes a sip of punch) "Hmm, good punch."  
  
Mystrana: "Isn't it, though?" (Grins) "Can I dance with you now?"  
  
Kaiba: "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Sunny: "Hey, is the punch really that good?"  
  
Kaiba: "It's pretty darn good!"  
  
Sunny: (To Denise) "Hey, let's go get some, ok?"  
  
Denise: "Ok, we'll be back Seto!" (They both leave)  
  
Mystrana: (Dances happily with Seto)  
  
Kaiba: (Dances not so happily with Mystrana)  
  
(And so . . . back at the DDR competition . . .)  
  
Lizzie: "And Joey just slightly beats Saria! Which puts him and Ryou together in the finals!"  
  
Nanaki: (Scowls) "Feh. I could have won, but I . . . got something in my eye. Yeah."  
  
Stephanie: (Laughs)  
  
(And karaoke . . .)  
  
Angel: (Singing with Kaisa) "Bokutachi wa . . ."  
  
Mariana: (To Mako) "Do you know what song that is?"  
  
Mako: "I think it's Fukai Mori."  
  
Mariana: "That helps a lot." (Groan)  
  
Mako: "It means deep forest."  
  
Mariana: "Oh." (Pause) "I knew that, really."  
  
(Oooh, people we haven't seen before! Michelle and Duet enter the party. Michelle makes a beeline for Kaiba and Duet makes a beeline for Malik. Anyhow, everyone is generally having a good time now. Oh yeah, and the 'punch' has made basically everyone a tiny bit tipsy, but not that bad, because there are too many underage people for anyone to be throw-up sick. =p)  
  
(Now, anyhow, to the DDR competition!)  
  
Nanaki/Infiny/Stephanie: "Go Ryou! You can do it!"  
  
Saria/Lizzie: "Come on Joey!"  
  
(Joey and Ryou continue to dance. Finally the game ends . . .)  
  
Nanaki: "And the winner is . . ."  
  
Infiny: "Well, let's see . . '  
  
Lizzie: "The winner is -" (Reads off the console) "Ryou!"  
  
Ryou: (Small smile)  
  
Joey: (Looks crushed)  
  
Lizzie: "But only by one point! Joey, you did great!"  
  
Joey: "I suppose."  
  
Saria: "Don't feel bad. You both had fun, did you?"  
  
Joey: "If you're trying to make this a moral lesson, then let me get the hell away first, k?" (Grins and laughs)  
  
Nanaki/Stephanie/Infiny: (Hugging Ryou happily)  
  
(Back near the food table . . . with Bakura, Yami Mariana, Jessica and Crystaline)  
  
Crystaline: (Referring to Akiyo) "Finally he left!"  
  
Yami Mariana: "Actually, that was pretty amusing! I'll have to do that to my hikari once in awhile."  
  
Mariana: (In between singing) (Yells across the room) "You'd better not!"  
  
Yami Mariana: "Hmmph."  
  
(Suddenly loud screams fill the air)  
  
Pegasus's voice: "Don't . . . please don't . . . ACK!"  
  
(Kiya comes downstairs, looking pleased with herself)  
  
Angel: "Dare I ask?"  
  
Kiya: "Oh, I only bound him to the roof, naked, ground up some bread crumbs on him and left him for the birds and squirrels."  
  
Angel: (Massive Sweatdrop)  
  
(So, the party continues like such for about a half hour and then . . .)  
  
Mystrana: (Standing on a table with an anime style microphone) "I hope everyone is having fun right now!" (Pause, Sweatdrop) "That sounded very geeky. Ummm, right! Anyhow! I've decided that to get to know each other better -"  
  
Kaiba: (Cuts her off) "Everyone pretty much already knows everyone, you know."  
  
Mystrana: "Seto! I know that! But we're going to get to learn more about each other! We're going to play . . . Truth or dare! And spin the bottle! And all those annoying party games that everyone will never admit they love but they do!" (Smiles brightly)  
  
Everyone else: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Mystrana: "Ummm, yeah, ok then! Let's take a vote! Who wants to play spin the bottle? Ok, Truth or dare? Ok, anything else?"  
  
(There's a flash of light, and then a girl appears next to Denise)  
  
Denise: "Yami! What are you doing here?"  
  
Yami Denise: "I'm here to suggest a game!" (Smiles sweetly) "And the game is called . . . In my pants!"  
  
Kaiba/Denise: (Sweatdrop)  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks) "What kind of game is that?"  
  
Yami Denise: "Oh, it's simple. All you do is say 'in my pants' at the end of every sentence."  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks again) "Sounds . . . perverted."  
  
Nanaki: "I say we play it!"  
  
Ryou: "I'd rather not."  
  
Sam: "It would be fun!"  
  
Yugi: "Let's play truth or dare first!"  
  
Yami: "I will win, I always win!"  
  
Anna: "Hon, you can't really win truth or dare."  
  
Michelle: "Yeah, she's right."  
  
Elizabeth: "Let's play Spin the Bottle, I wanna kiss Yugi!"  
  
Saria: "Yeah, but I'd rather kiss Joey."  
  
Lizzie: "What do you say Joey?"  
  
Joey: (Shrug) "I dunno."  
  
Jessica: "Bakura and I wanna play Truth or Dare!"  
  
Crystaline: "That's a good game."  
  
Yami Mariana: "Not that I like him or anything, but I'd like to agree with Bakura."  
  
Bakura: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Duet/Ari/Kaisa: (All glomped onto Malik) "Let's play In My Pants!" (They all laugh)  
  
Malik: (Sweatdrops as well)  
  
Marik: (Laughs at Malik)  
  
Kurai: (Glomps onto Marik) "C'mon, you wanna play In My Pants, too, don't you?" (Laughs)  
  
Marik: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Angel: "I don't care what we play as long as I'm with Otogi!"  
  
Otogi: (Smile)  
  
Kiya: "I hope Pegasus is dead by now . . . hmmm, I think I'd like to play Truth or Dare."  
  
Michelle: "Come on Kaiba, let's play Spin the Bottle!"  
  
Gina: "Yeah!"  
  
Denise: "It would be fun!"  
  
Sunny: "Hey, we could play Twister!"  
  
(There is a pause)  
  
Mystrana: "Twister, eh?" (Pause) "Maybe. Just maybe. But with my rules."  
  
Kaiba: "And what, may I ask, are your rules?"  
  
Mystrana: "It's very simple. You don't use the spinner; you have one person direct where the people go. Say you were playing, Seto, then I could say, right hand this spot and point to a spot."  
  
Kaiba: "That sounds like it could easily become painful."  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles innocently) "Anyhow . . . I think that for now . . . let's play Truth or Dare, k?"  
  
(Everyone eventually nods, and three people jump up)  
  
Kiya/Ari/Kaisa: "Let me go first! Let me go first!"  
  
Nanaki: (Taking charge) "Ok, I'm thinking of a number 1-10. Start guessing."  
  
Kaisa: "Seven."  
  
Ari: "One!"  
  
Kiya: "Five."  
  
Nanaki: "No. Try again."  
  
Kaisa: "Eight."  
  
Ari: "Nine?"  
  
Kiya: "Three!"  
  
Nanaki: "Kiya got it!"  
  
Kiya: "YES!"  
  
Ari/Kaisa: "Ohhh. . ."  
  
Mystrana: "Let's play!"  
  
(And so, EVERYONE gets in a HUGE circle. Remember, there's about 25 people here, give or take. Kiya looks around, and then finally points to Kaiba!)  
  
Kiya: "Truth or dare?"  
  
Kaiba: "Hmmm, how about dare?"  
  
Kiya: "Yes! I dare you to go tell Pegasus that you love him!"  
  
Kaiba: (Immediately pales)  
  
Angel: "Hey, isn't he still tied up on the roof and stuff?"  
  
Kaiba: (Pales even more)  
  
Angel: "And is naked?"  
  
Kiya: (Nods)  
  
Kaiba: (Almost about to faint)  
  
Denise/Mystrana: "Don't worry Seto!"  
  
Michelle/Gina/Sunny: "You can do it!"  
  
Everyone else: (Laughs and follows as Kaiba goes up to the roof)  
  
(On the roof . . .)  
  
Pegasus: (Trying to shake a pigeon off his leg) "Leave me alone, you stupid bird! I do say, leave me alone!"  
  
Kaiba: (Gulps) "Ummm, Pegasus?" (Closes his eyes tightly)  
  
Pegasus: "Kaiba-boy! You've come to untie me, haven't you?"  
  
Kaiba: "Ummm, not quite."  
  
Pegasus: "But . . but . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "Ummm. . ."  
  
Kiya: (Prods him with a stick) "Do it! Do it!"  
  
Kaiba: "Pegasus!"  
  
Pegasus: "What?"  
  
Kaiba: "I" (Gulp) "Have had a crush on you for a long time and am deeply in love with you!"  
  
Pegasus: (Gasp) "Really?" (Gets hearts in his eyes)  
  
Kaiba: "NO!" (Runs inside)  
  
Pegasus: (Blinks) "What do you mean no? Kaiba-boy? Are you going to come back?"  
  
(Inside)  
  
Kaiba: "I can't believe I said that! I can't believe I said that!"  
  
Mystrana: "Heh."  
  
Kaiba: (Sighs) "Anyhow, it would be my turn . . ." (Points to Yami) "Truth or dare?"  
  
Yami: "Ummmm. . ."  
  
Anna: "Of course Kaiba picked you; you're his rival! So pick dare to prove you're not scared!"  
  
Yami: "Good idea! I pick dare!"  
  
Kaiba: "Mwa hahahahaha! Mwa hahahahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Yami: "When you're done with the evil laughter, what's your dare to me?"  
  
Kaiba: (Finishes with the evil laughter) (Pauses) "I don't know . . . "  
  
Yami: (Sweatdrop)  
  
Kaiba: "Oh! I know! You have to wear a sundress and skip around the room throwing flowers at everyone!"  
  
Yami: (Big Sweatdrop) "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Kaiba: "Ummm, no?"  
  
Yami: (Gulp)  
  
(But five minutes later, Yami is in a yellow/purple sundress, skipping haltingly around the room, tossing daisy petals out of a basket. Everyone is looking pretty amused)  
  
Kaiba: "I surpass even my own genius sometimes!"  
  
Yami: (Finishes throwing flowers) (Scowls) (Changes out of the sundress) (Smiles) "My turn now!"  
  
(And so they continue to play. Obviously, it's insane what they have to do and say. . .)  
  
Lizzie: "Truth? Well, then, Joey, didn't you think Malik was a girl and a hot one at that when you first saw him?"  
  
Malik: "Hey!"  
  
Marik: "Ha, I look like a guy, unlike you, my hikari."  
  
Malik: "Feh."  
  
Joey: (Sighs) "Unfortunately, that's true."  
  
Malik: "Ack!"  
  
Kaisa: "Sheesh!"  
  
(And even more later . . .)  
  
Mariana: "Ok! Yami of mine!"  
  
Yami Mariana: "What now?"  
  
Mariana: "Truth or dare?"  
  
Yami Mariana: "Dare, no duh."  
  
Mariana: "I dare you to make out with Bakura."  
  
Yami Mariana: "NANI? WHAT?"  
  
Bakura: "Am I that bad?"  
  
Jessica: "Of course not!"  
  
Crystaline: "Yeah!"  
  
Yami Mariana: "Hmmphf. Fine." (Walks up to Bakura) "I'm only doing this because it's my dare."  
  
(She sits on his lap and promptly begins making out with him, abandoning all pretense of pretending to hate Bakura. A minute goes by. . .)  
  
Jessica: (Scowls slightly)  
  
Mariana: "I knew it!"  
  
Yami Mariana: (Breaks away from Bakura) "Feh." (Tries to appear angry, but can't)  
  
Mariana: "Heh heh heh."  
  
(Until . . .)  
  
Mystrana: "Well, it seems it's back to you again Seto. Truth or dare?"  
  
Kaiba: "Ummm, how about dare?"  
  
Mystrana: "I dare you to . . . show the tape!"  
  
Kaiba: (Gasp) "Not the tape!"  
  
Nanaki: "You mean the blackmail tape, the one where he is -"  
  
Kaiba: (Cuts her off) "SHUT! UP! I refuse to ever, EVER, show that tape to people again! I was . . high . . at the time." (Shifty eyes) "Yes, yes, that's it. Now, think of a better dare, now!"  
  
Mystrana: "Nuh uh, that's the dare."  
  
Kaiba: "Demo . . . but . . ."  
  
Mystrana: "Come on . . ."  
  
Kaiba: "NO!"  
  
Mystrana: "PLEASE?"  
  
Kaiba: "Never."  
  
Joey: "Hey, that would be the tape with Kaiba sittin in his shower and-"  
  
Kaiba: "SHUT UP!"  
  
Joey: "Geez, alright already. Have a cow, why don't you!"  
  
Mystrana: "Thank you, but he already has."  
  
Kaiba: (Glares) "No, this game is over."  
  
Mystrana: (Pouts) "Fine."  
  
Stephanie: (Holds up bottle) "Spin the bottle time!"  
  
(So everyone gets settled in the circle again)  
  
Mystrana: "Ok. Rules. Spin the bottle, and kiss whoever the person is it lands on. Must be on the mouth if guy and girl. If a girl spins and lands on another girl, she can respin. If a guy spins and lands on another guy, he has to give him a kiss on the check."  
  
Nanaki: "Don't turn this into yaoi!"  
  
Mystrana: "There's only like ten guys and twenty girls. I'm sure the guys will be fine."  
  
Guys: (Groan)  
  
(But nonetheless, they continue playing. At this point, though, everyone is becoming fairly comfortable with everyone; getting to know them, etc, etc, etc, so it's all good)  
  
Stephanie: (Spins the bottle) (It lands luckily on Ryou, so she happily kisses him)  
  
Ryou: (Spins the bottle) (It lands on Joey) (He blinks, and very quickly kisses Joey)  
  
Joey: (Spins the bottle) (It lands on Mariana) (They happily kiss)  
  
Mariana: (Spins the bottle) (It lands on Duet, so she spins again. It lands on Otogi) (They kiss)  
  
(And for the longest time it goes like that. Each and every one of the girls gets kissed by their favorite guy, and several get kissed by their second favorites and such. And then . . . it is Yami's turn, so he picks up the bottle and prepares to spin it)  
  
Yami: "Ok then!" (Spins bottle) (Bottle somehow lands on Pegasus even though he is on the roof)  
  
Yugi: "Ummm, Yami?"  
  
Yami: (Deathly pale)  
  
Anna: "Yami, are you ok?"  
  
Kiya: (Laughs)  
  
Pegasus's voice: "Hello down there? I know you can hear me! Untie me . . .please?"  
  
Yami: (Pales even more)  
  
Kaiba: "Hahahaha!" (Grins) "This is great!"  
  
Mystrana: "In a very mean sort of way."  
  
Kaiba: "That only makes it greater."  
  
Pegasus's voice: "Yugi-boy, is that you?"  
  
Yugi: (Pales as well)  
  
Pegasus's voice: "My darling Yugi - I mean, Cecelia - I love you . . ."  
  
Yugi/Yami: (Both frozen in shock)  
  
Nanaki: (Pushes Yami over. He falls flat to the floor) "Ack!"  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrop) "I think this game is over as well."  
  
Kaiba: "Feh. Why didn't you make him do it? You made me!"  
  
Mystrana: "Hon, you didn't actually have to TOUCH him."  
  
Kaiba: "So?"  
  
Mystrana: "You are so sadistic!"  
  
Kaiba: (Smile)  
  
(And so the game just sorta ends there, because Yugi and Yami had fainted. After being revived, everyone agrees to split up into smaller groups to play the next game. Group one is comprised of Malik, Marik, Mako, Otogi, Duet, Ari, Kurai, Kaisa, Mariana, Yami Mariana, Angel and Kiya. Group two is Bakura, Ryou, Infiny, Stephanie, Nanaki, Jessica, Crystaline, Yugi, Anna, Gina, Elizabeth, Sam and Yami. Group three is Kaiba, Michelle, Sunny, Denise, Mystrana, Saria, Lizzie and Joey. Phew . . . . anyhow, group one!)  
  
(Oh yeah, don't forget! The slight tipsiness from drinking the spiked punch is what makes everything seem funny!)  
  
Mariana: "This sounds like a good game! Let's start now!" (Makes it so everyone has to end their sentences with 'in my pants')  
  
Marik: (Suddenly remembering) "Oh, is Pegasus still on the roof in my pants?"  
  
Kiya: "Indeed he is, in my pants." (Groans) "Oh yuck in my pants."  
  
Yami Mariana: (Muttering to herself) "I wish I Bakura was here in my pants." (Smirks) "This could be fun in my pants."  
  
(Group two)  
  
Bakura: "There are so many people in this group in my pants." (Pauses) "Wait a second - did I just say there are so many people in my pants in my pants?"  
  
Crystaline: (Laughs)  
  
Nanaki: "It is raining outside in my pants."  
  
Ryou: "How can it rain in your pants outside in my pants?"  
  
Gina: "Huh what now in my pants?"  
  
(Group three)  
  
Kaiba: "This is stupid." (Starts to walk away)  
  
Mystrana: "But don't you want to play this game in my pants?"  
  
Kaiba: (Grimaces) "I'd rather be with Pegasus in my pants."  
  
Dennise: (Bursts out laughing)  
  
Kaiba: "When I said that, I did not mean I wanted Pegasus in my pants in my pants! Dammit in my pants! I hate all of you in my pants!"  
  
Lizzie: "That would be none of us in my pants."  
  
Joey: "I'm so confused in my pants." @.@  
  
ami Denise: "Heh heh heh, that's the point in my pants."  
  
(A lot of insanity later . . . everyone has finally stopped getting a kick out of the humor of saying 'in my pants' and mostly everyone is calmed down now, and pretty tired out. Hmmm, it's about onee in the morning . . .)  
  
Mystrana: "Whee! Sleepover!"  
  
Nanaki: "Mysty no baka! This is a party!"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh? Well, it was. But now it's a sleepover." (Smiles happily)  
  
Nanaki: "Insane, I tell ya. Insane." (Mutters to herself and goes upstairs to get bankets and pillows for everyone.)  
  
Kaisa: "Hmmm, not to sound rude or anything, but how can we sleep in our party outfits?"  
  
Mystrana: "Of course, I'm well prepared in the event of such!" (Pulls out a stack of nightclothes from a drawer off a random dresseer)  
  
Everyone else: (o.O)  
  
Mystrana: "Guys, get your butts into the other room to change! Girls, you can go upstairs and use the rooms there."  
  
(Everyone grabs a nightgown/shirt/outfit and goes off. Nanaki comes back downstairs with a ton of blankets and pillows - and Ryou to carry them all for her - and drops them at Mystrana's feet. She then goes about and sets up thirty three beds, AKA, blankets with a pillow on top)  
  
(And then everyone comes back down., and there's a rush to claim a bed that doesn't have a pink fluffy pillow)  
  
Kaiba: "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" (Points to the pink fluffy pillow at the last bed remaining, which he is standing on)  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmm, if you hadn't spent so much time trying to find a silk pair of pajama pants, you would have gotten down here faster and therefore gotten a better bed. I would say sucks to be you, but that's mean and I'm too tired to be mean."  
  
Kaiba: (Mutters) "But you're not tired enough to shut up."  
  
Mystrana: "What?"  
  
Kaiba: "Nothing."  
  
Denise: "I'll switch pillows with you, Seto." (Holds up her blue pillow)  
  
Kaiba: "Thank you VERY much!" (Takes the pillow, gives her the pink one, and gives her a hug)  
  
Denise: (Smiles happily)  
  
(And amazingly enough, everyone calms down and goes to sleep. A few hours pass. La la la. A few more hours. . . ok, it is now 5 am. . . and a slight but noticeable beeping noise starts up with a little click)  
  
Noise: BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
Mystrana: (Sits up)  
  
Nanaki: (Smacks the alarm clock and it stops beeping)  
  
Mystrana: (Yawn) "No one else woke up, right?"  
  
Nanaki: "I don't think so. Let's go."  
  
(They both get up and start walking to the kitchen)  
  
Kaiba: "Go where?"  
  
Mystrana: (Spins around) "Ack! How'd you get behind us?"  
  
Kaiba: "Very carefully. Your blasted alarm woke me up and I came to see what you two are doing at this hour."  
  
Mystrana: "We're making pancakes for everyone."  
  
Ryou: "Ooh! Ooh! I love pancakes, let me help!"  
  
Nanaki: "Any other awake people that want to do the dishes then?"  
  
(Everyone sleeps on)  
  
(The four of them go into the kitchen. Mystrana gets out two huge mixing bowls and Nanaki starts getting out huge amounts of flour and baking soda and eggs and milk and stuff. Kaiba and Ryou blink)  
  
Kaiba: "Might I inquire to how many pancakes you intend to make?"  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops) "A lot?"  
  
Kaiba: (Groans)  
  
Nanaki: "Make yourself useful, Kaiba, and get out the griddle. Actually, get out the griddle and the frying pan. Yeah, that one. Ryou help him with that griddle!"  
  
(Kaiba and Ryou do so while Mystrana and Nanaki prepare a ton of batter)  
  
(In a bit, the pancakes are being made, and a few tired people walk into the kitchen. Namely, Jessica, Crystaline, Yami Mariana and Bakura)  
  
Yami Mariana: "I turn around in my sleep sometimes, geez!"  
  
Bakura: "That's your excuse for waking up wrapped around me?"  
  
Yami Mariana: (Grumble mumble) "Yes."  
  
Crystaline: (Yawns and goes to sit down at the table, not really looking where she's going, and she sits on someones lap) "Oh, sorry."  
  
Akiyo: "That's ok!"  
  
Crystaline: (Jumps up) "Ack! Where'd you come from this time?"  
  
Akiyo: "Doesn't matter." (Gets up and goes over to Yami Mariana) "Hello."  
  
Yami Mariana: "Yeah?"  
  
Akiyo: "Thank you for taking Bakura so my hikari will get over him!"  
  
Crystaline: "HEY!"  
  
Jessica: "Don't worry." (Hugs Bakura) "He loves everyone, right, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura: "Eh heh, of course." (Sweatdrop)  
  
Akiyo: "Feh." (Disappears)  
  
(Long pause)  
  
Mystrana: "Ummm, anyone want some pancakes?"  
  
(So they get their breakfast, and then in comes another group of people . . . Kurai, Marik, Mariana, Mako, Angel, Otogi, and Kiya)  
  
Kiya: "I think he's still on the roof."  
  
Angel: "Geez! Shouldn't he be dead yet???"  
  
Otogi: "Technically he can live for at least three days . . . maybe less if it's sunny."  
  
Mako: "Let me tell you, it's not sunny out."  
  
Otogi: "How do you know?"  
  
Mako: "Can't you hear Pegasus complaining about how he's getting wet?"  
  
(Everyone listens really closely, and sadly they can hear)  
  
Pegasus's voice: "I'm getting WET!"  
  
Kiya: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Kurai: "That's insane . . ."  
  
Marik: "Like me."  
  
Kurai: "Yup, now shut up and eat your pancakes!"  
  
(They get their breakfast, and the kitchen is becoming quite crowded as Elizabeth, Gina, Sam, Anna, Yugi, Yami, Saria, Lizzie and Joey enter the room)  
  
Joey: "I smell pancakes! I smell pancakes!"  
  
Lizzie: "And you'd jump around happily, but there's no room."  
  
Yugi: "Ouch! Someone stepped on my foot!"  
  
Anna: "Ack, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"  
  
Yugi: (Sweatdrops) "That's ok."  
  
Yami: "Are you ok, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: "Yes, Yami!" (Sits in a chair and smiles happily at everyone)  
  
(And finally, Malik, Duet, Ari, Kaisa, Infiny, Stephanie, Michelle, Sunny, Denise, and anyone else I missed come into the kitchen. It is packed to insane amounts and there is much confusion as everyone tries to eat)  
  
Mariana: "Be careful with that syrup!"  
  
Michelle: "Sorry!"  
  
Kaiba: "I think I've got syrup in my hair . . ."  
  
Malik: "I think I've got syrup in my pants!"  
  
Denise: "Let's play that game!"  
  
Joey: "No way!"  
  
(Everyone finishes eating, and so people start leaving . . .)  
  
Elizabeth/Gina: (Hug Yugi and Yami before leaving) "Bye!"  
  
Yugi: "Thanks for having us over."  
  
Anna: (Smiles) "Yeah, what he said."  
  
Yami: "See you all!"  
  
Mariana: "I had fun!"  
  
Yami Mariana: (Pouts) "I didn't." (Small smile) "Except for this morning."  
  
Bakura: "Oy vey."  
  
(slowly, everyone leaves until only Mystrana, Nanaki, Kaiba, Ryou and Infiny are left)  
  
Infiny: "Thanks for taking me Ryou!" (Hugs him)  
  
Ryou: (Blushes) "You're welcome."  
  
Nanaki: "Thanks for leaving him here to help clean!" ^_^  
  
Infiny: "hehe, sure."  
  
(And so, the four of them remain)  
  
Mystrana: "Well, I guess it's time to clean."  
  
Kaiba: (Looks at the mess) "We're going to be here until next week, cleaning."  
  
Mystrana: "But hey, we had fun, right?"  
  
Kaiba: "Hmmm . . . I guess . . ."  
  
Mystrana: "Now! Let's get to work!" 


	7. More Dates

Mystrana: "Hi everyone! Before I start the story for this week, I just wanted to let you guys know some stuff!"  
  
Nanaki: "Like what?"  
  
Mystrana: "Well, I described the place where I live with all the bishies (feh, I should word that better, but oh well) and now I think I'll describe the neighborhood, just so people don't get confused."  
  
Nanaki: "Oh, I get it. So that people don't wonder why there's like an ice cream shop downtown when there isn't by them?"  
  
Mystrana: "Umm, right. Sure. Anyhow, my building is kinda in the middle, just for reference purposes. To the north east are were all the girls who go on the dates live. On the south east is downtown. The north west has shops and restaurants, as does the south east. See, isn't that easy?"  
  
Nanaki: "You're nuts."  
  
Mystrana: "And one last thing! I wrote most of this with my contacts out, so the screen was blurry . . . and I might have a few typos. Xx"  
  
~~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Well, finally!"  
  
Seto: "Finally what?"  
  
Mystrana: "Finally I finished cleaning up! And look, it's already Sunday again." (Sighs) "A whole week gone. . ."  
  
Seto: "You're not REALLY upset about that, are you?"  
  
Mystrana: (Brightens up) "Of course not! Spring break is coming up soon! And to celebrate, I'm going to make everyone go out on longer dates! Or attempt to, anyway."  
  
Seto: "Good luck on that, you'll need it."  
  
Mystrana: (Smile) "By the way, where did Nanaki and Ryou go?"  
  
Seto: "Not a clue."  
  
Nanaki's voice: (From the other room) "We went nowhere!" (There is a pause, some scuffling sounds) "Shut up!"  
  
(Seto and Mystrana exchange looks)  
  
Mystrana: "Okay then."  
  
Seto: "So, ummm, who's up for dates today?"  
  
Mystrana: (Checks her list) "Well, first, Ryou has a date, then you do, then Yami and Yugi, and then Bakura and then you again and then Yami."  
  
Seto: "Geez, Yami is popular!"  
  
Joey: "No dates for me? I feel so left out!"  
  
Mystrana: "When'd you come by?"  
  
Joey: "Well, I wanted to see if there was any candy left over from the party."  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Seto: "Obviously, there isn't."  
  
Nanaki's voice: "There's some candy in the kitchen in the small red bowl!"  
  
Joey: "Really? Sugoi!" (Runs over into the kitchen)  
  
Mystrana: (Loudly) "Thanks a lot Nanaki! Now I'm gonna have to pick up candy wrappers all day long!"  
  
Nanaki's voice: "Get Bakura to do it for you."  
  
Bakura: (Having just walked in) "Do what for who?"  
  
Mystrana: (Sweetly) "Make out with Ryou."  
  
Nanaki's voice: "HEY!"  
  
Mystrana: "Geez, I was kidding!" (To Bakura) "No, actually, can you go into the kitchen and tell me how big of a mess Joey is making?"  
  
Bakura: "I don't want to but . . . fine. . ." (Goes off)  
  
Seto: "heh, I almost feel bad for him."  
  
Mystrana: "As you should! Now! On with the dates!" (Yells loudly, even though Ryou is just in the other room) "RYOU YOU HAVE A DATE NOW!"  
  
Ryou: (Comes out of the other room) "Could you yell just a tad louder next time so I can hear you?"  
  
Mystrana: "Eh heh, sorry!" (hands him a map) "Here ya go! Now have fun on your date or I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."  
  
Nanaki's voice: "You'll do no such thing!"  
  
Mystrana: "Quit quoting Sailor Moon!"  
  
Nanaki's voice: "Whatever!"  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmph."  
  
Seto: "Geez, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmm, not really. I'm just not hyper yet, so I'm pissed."  
  
Seto: (Sweatdrop) "Right, of course."  
  
(Meanwhile, Ryou is happily walking outside. He glances at the map, which is hurriedly done in colored pencil, and makes no sense, and, whistling cheerfully, he chucks it into a nearby trashcan. Then he goes up to the right house and knocks on the door. A girl wearing blue jeans and a red shirt answers the door)  
  
Stephanie: "Hi!" (Hugs him happily) "How are you?"  
  
Ryou: (Being smashed) "I'm fine, thank you." (Gasps for breath)  
  
Stephanie: (Lets go of him and smiles) "So, come in and lets decide where to go!"  
  
(Ryou enters the house after Stephanie and they sit down in chairs in the living room)  
  
Stephanie: "So, are you hungry or anything?"  
  
Ryou: "Hmmm, not really. But if you are, I'll come too."  
  
Stephanie: "Nah, that's ok." (Smiles brightly) "Well, let's go for a walk and maybe we'll find something to do! Or we could go to, ummm, a movie or something?"  
  
Ryou: "Well, I wouldn't know any good movies. . ." (Blushes, kinda embarrassed)  
  
Stephanie: "Don't worry about it! Come on, let's go."  
  
(They walk outside and start going downtown)  
  
Ryou: "Hmmm, so what do you think? There's a lot of places here we could go."  
  
Stephanie: "Oh! I know!" (She points to a craft store that has a sign that says 'Free demos and practice today') "That looks interesting!"  
  
Ryou: "Ok."  
  
(They go into the shop, and in one corner is a couple of tables. On top of the tables are all sorts of beads and charms and scissors and the like)  
  
Ryou: "Hey, this looks like fun." (Smiles happily and sits down, tugging open some cases of beads and charms)  
  
Stephanie: (Smiling amusingly) "What are you going to make?" (sits down next to him and measures some string)  
  
Ryou: "Well . . . how about. . . what is your favorite of these? Silver, gold or bronze?"  
  
Stephanie: "I don't mind . . . silver looks cool."  
  
Ryou: "Ok! Don't look while I work on this, ok?" (Smiles)  
  
Stephanie: "Hehe, ok!" (Picks out some beads as well)  
  
(So they work quietly side by side for awhile, and then Ryou jumps up happily)  
  
Ryou: "Ok! I'm done with mine!"  
  
Stephanie: (turns to him) "So am I."  
  
Ryou: "Here, can I show you mine first, please?" (Smiles hopefully)  
  
Stephanie: "Awww! Of course!"  
  
Ryou: "Ok, here you go. . ." (He slips a necklace around her neck. It is made out of thin thread with tiny silver beads so that it looks like a silver thread, with a small silver heart shaped locket. The locket is really pretty, and has the tiniest engraved heart on it) "I hope you like it."  
  
Stephanie: (Looks at it, and smiles) "Thank you so much!" (hugs him) "I love it!"  
  
Ryou: (Tilts his head to the side cutely and smiles. Kinda hard to describe, but you know, the anime style of smiling and closing your eyes with your head tilted?) "I'm so glad you like it."  
  
Stephanie: "Well, now it makes this look pretty stupid . . . man, you are GOOD at this arts and craft stuff, I'll tell you that!" (Pauses) "But here, this is for you . . . I don't know if you like jewelry much, but . . ." (She hands him a small necklace, made out of a thin black thread. There are no beads on it, but a cross charm, and a tiny millennium eye engraved onto the center of the cross)  
  
Ryou: (Says nothing at first, but silently puts it on, where it hands just above his Millennium ring)  
  
Stephanie: (Quietly) "So do you like it?"  
  
Ryou: (Turns to her, and smiles brightly) "I love it." (He smiles even more and she hugs him again)  
  
Stephanie: "I'm glad too." (She grins) "thanks again!"  
  
Ryou: "You're welcome, of course."  
  
(They thank the owner of the shop for letting them use the stuff and then decide to get a bite to eat after all)  
  
Stephanie: "Here, let's try that restaurant, over there." (She points to a casual sit-down restaurant down the street)  
  
Ryou: "Works for me!" (Smile)  
  
(They go and sit down. A few minutes later, a grumbling Emily (the waitress) *Remember her from the sunflower restaurant?* comes up to them and half-smiles, giving them menus)  
  
Emily: (To herself angrily) "Firing me just because I have a bipolar disorder. . . the nerve . . ." (Snaps her head up and smiles happily at the two) "How are you two today and what would you like to order?" (Growls, and says to herself) "And pick quickly, I have to get the orders for the OTHER two tables."  
  
Ryou: (Blinks and orders)  
  
Stephanie: (Blinks and orders)  
  
Emily: (Smiles happily, waves and goes off grumbling)  
  
Ryou: (Blinks again) "She scares me, to tell the truth."  
  
Stephanie: "Yeah."  
  
(Emily comes back after awhile and gives them their food)  
  
Emily: "Sorry about before! I forgot to take my pills! Well, enjoy your food!" (Walks off normally)  
  
(Ryou and Stephanie blink yet again, but then start eating and talking happily. Finally they go back to Stephanie's house)  
  
Ryou: "Well, I hope you had fun . . ."  
  
Stephanie: (Fingers her locket) "Yeah, I did."  
  
(They pause, and then kiss before Ryou leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Kawaii!" (Pause) "Like all dates are, but even more so on account Ryou is such a kawaii person."  
  
Seto: "Can you use the word 'kawaii' anymore than you already do?"  
  
Mystrana: (Starts singing) "Kawaii! Kawaii! Ka~~~~wa~~~~~iiiiiiiiiii~~~~~"  
  
Seto: "Kuso! Shut up!"  
  
Mystrana: "Feh. I think my singing is VERY good." (Hums a little and then starts singing again) "Tokidoki wa setsunakutte!" (Pause) "Hey, if any of you guys can guess what song I'm singing, and what Anime it's from, I'll give you a guest appearance next week!"  
  
Seto: "You're insane."  
  
Mystrana: "Shush!"  
  
Nanaki's voice: "Both of you shut up! I'm trying to listen to my show here!"  
  
Mystrana: "What show?"  
  
Nanaki's voice: "dot hack sign of course!"  
  
Mystrana: "Yay!"  
  
Seto: "I don't want to know."  
  
Bakura: (Walks in, grumbling) "Joey has totally trashed the kitchen, making a 'sandwich' or so he calls it .. . ."  
  
Joey: (Comes out of the kitchen holding a plate with a sandwich on it, peanut butter, cheese and pickles all visible) "Hi guys! I hope you don't mind I used some stuff to make a sandwich Mysty!"  
  
Mystrana: (Groans) "I don't mind at all."  
  
Joey: "Yeah!"  
  
Seto: "Well, actually -"  
  
Mystrana: (Cuts him off) "Come on Seto, you have a date now! Here's directions, now go!"  
  
Seto: "Hey!"  
  
Mystrana: "Just go!"  
  
Seto: "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Mystrana: (Pauses and whispers to Seto) "I don't want to upset Joey cos he doesn't have any dates today, ok?"  
  
Seto: "Oh. So you're just trying to be miss Perfect." (Smirks and leaves Mystrana to deal with Joey, who is dripping chili cheese sauce all over the carpet)  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrop) "Joey, can I have a word with you?"  
  
Joey: (turns around) "Yeah?"  
  
Mystrana: "Here, come eat in the kitchen . . ." (Leads him into the kitchen)  
  
Bakura: "Heh, she's not gonna like what she sees!"  
  
Mystrana's voice: ". . . . Joey?"  
  
Joey's voice: "Yeah?"  
  
Mystrana's voice: "Would you mind terribly if I killed you?"  
  
~~~  
  
(Seto, who has escaped the insanity for now, has changed into a tight, all black outfit. ^_^ He walks along the road, until he gets to the right house, knocks on the door, and waits patiently, leaning casually against the wall. Shortly, a girl answers the door)  
  
Aleer: (Dressed in blue jeans and a black tanktop, with glitter eyeshadow) "Hi!"  
  
Seto: "Hi."  
  
(Aleer hugs Seto happily, and then smiles)  
  
Aleer: "Come on, wanna go to, umm, how about . . . THE ZOO!"  
  
Seto: (Blinks) "OK. I wanna see the giraffes, though."  
  
Aleer: "Ok!"  
  
(So they walk to the bus stop and get on the bus, because the zoo is kinda far away. However, they don't mind having time to talk)  
  
Seto: "Mokuba, actually, does not like the zoo."  
  
Aleer: "You're kidding! I expected he would have been, I dunno, really happy to go there! You know what I mean? I love going there, mostly because I can walk around a lot and it's fun!"  
  
Seto: "Right! I thought the same thing with Mokuba; he's so hyper, you know; but we went there and he got terrified of the monkeys."  
  
Aleer: "Oh, you're kidding!"  
  
Seto: "Nope, one jumped on the tree branch right in front of him, and he got so freaked out . . . so we've never been back, needless to say."  
  
Aleer: "That's so sad! I'm going to have to take him someday so he can have fun. One little bad experience shouldn't have to ruin it completely for him, you know?"  
  
Seto: "Heh, as much as you say that, I don't think Mokuba will ever go back. Go ahead and try, though, I think if he ever does get over it, he will really enjoy it."  
  
Aleer: "Exactly!"  
  
(The bus stops and they get off a block away from the zoo. They walk over and Seto pays for admission and they go in)  
  
Aleer: (Peering at the map) "Hmmmm." (Reads aloud) " 'this zoo is designed in a large circle for easy viewing of the furry (and not furry) animals that everyone loves to see.' " (Pauses) "Interesting."  
  
Seto: "Hmmm, indeed." (Watches a family going in one way) "Here, let's go this way." (Points to the other way)  
  
Aleer: "Ok." (glances at map) "Hey, this way we'll see the giraffes last! Best for last, no?" (Grins)  
  
Seto: (Smirk) "Exactly!"  
  
(So they start off, passing by the elephants first)  
  
Seto: (Passes right by the elephants to get to the bear caves) "I do not like elephants. They stink."  
  
Aleer: (Pauses and sniffs the air tentatively) "Yeah, but that could just be the general smell that most zoos have, multiplied over a long time of sitting here without cleaning the animals properly."  
  
Seto: "Yeah, that too, but I don't like elephants." (Glances at the bear caves) "I like the brown bears and the black bears and the white bears!"  
  
Aleer: (pause) "Don't you mean the polar bears, then?"  
  
Seto: (Blink) "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
(They continue on, to the zebras and then to the reptile house. Once they are out of that, they go into the bird/bat house)  
  
Aleer: (Reading sign) " 'Be warned! Bats may land in your hair! Do not panic!' " (Laughs)  
  
Seto: "I wouldn't laugh if I were you!"  
  
Aleer: (As they continue walking though the dark room) "Why is that?"  
  
Seto: (Struggling to pull a bat from his hair) "Because they refuse to get off of me!"  
  
Aleer: (Turns around to see a whole heck of a lot of bats in Seto's hair) (Bursts out laughing and steps closer to Seto, trying to help him get the bats off his head) "Must be your shampoo!" (Grins and winks, though Seto really can't see that since he's kinda trying to pull bats off his head)  
  
(However, they finally get out and they are at the halfway point of the circle, which is a picnic area, with a few places to buy food. Seto and Aleer stop in one of them, and get some food, then sit down to eat)  
  
Seto: "Well, besides the smell, and the monkeys and the bats, I'd say this has been pretty enjoyable so far."  
  
Aleer: "Agreed."  
  
(They share some ice cream for dessert - it's an ice cream mold, shaped like a giraffe, by the way - and then set off again, seeing the tigers, lions and . . . oh wait, they already saw the bears. Never mind. Anyhow, then they go past the butterfly display, and then finally . . . they are at the giraffes)  
  
Aleer: "Hmmm . . . so, Kaiba, how come you like the giraffes so much?"  
  
Seto: "I dunno . . . I really like them though . . . I guess because they are so tall . . ."  
  
Aleer: "Oooh! I get it! You look up to them! Literally!"  
  
Seto: (Grins) "I guess so."  
  
(And so, they take the bus back to Aleer's house, where they say their partings and kiss goodbye . . . .)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "As usual, I would be screaming 'kawaii' if not for the fact that . . ." (Huge sigh) "I'm tied up in a chair by Bakura." (holds up her hands, tied together, for proof) "Only because I was threatening people with my staff! I mean, it doesn't hurt THAT much."  
  
Bakura: (Glares at her, holding ice on a large purple bruise on his arm) "Sure it doesn't. And you're going to stay on that chair until . . . well, until I'm done watching you be tortured."  
  
Mystrana: "This could take awhile."  
  
Joey: (Eats his sandwich happily)  
  
Mystrana: (Squirms in her chair) "I hate sitting still!"  
  
Bakura: "Well, ya better learn to like it."  
  
Nanaki's voice: "Sucks to be you Mysty!"  
  
Mystrana: "Feh!"  
  
Nanaki's voice: "Whee! I love this show! Don't you Ryou?"  
  
Ryou's voice: "Ummm, of course I do."  
  
Nanaki's voice: "Yes! Of COURSE you do!"  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmm, poor Ryou."  
  
Bakura: "I wouldn't be saying that right now . . . you should concentrate on yourself, I think."  
  
Mystrana: "Like it'll do me any good. I'm just Seto's not here to learn that I borrowed his ATM card again and . . . .ermm, accidentally . . . used his chocolate sauce and whipped cream."  
  
Seto: (From right behind her) "You're glad I'm not here to learn what?"  
  
Mystrana: (Huge Sweatdrop) "You know what . . . I'm supposed to be in charge here? What is up with this?"  
  
Seto: "So. You borrowed my ATM card again. And you ate my chocolate sauce and whipped cream. I would say this merits punishment, but you are already tied to a chair, and that's pretty bad for you."  
  
Mystrana: (Glare) "Tell me about it. I can move or anything!"  
  
Bakura: "Haha, sucks to be you."  
  
Mystrana: "Feh."  
  
Seto: "Anyhow, back to the matters at hand. I'm going to . . .take away your yaoi stories for the rest of the day!"  
  
Mystrana: O.o "No!"  
  
Seto: "Serves you right!"  
  
Mystrana: "Ack! Don't take away my yaoi stories . . . otherwise I'll be forced to make you and Yami make out!"  
  
Seto: "Like you can do anything tied up in a chair . . .and besides, Yami's going to be out on a date." (Yells) "YAMI! You have a date! Mystrana says go right now or you'll be late!"  
  
Yami's voice: "OK!"  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops) "Was he even in this building before?"  
  
Seto: (Shrugs) "It's a pretty big building. And besides, don't you have enough bedrooms for all of us upstairs?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, so?"  
  
Seto: (Sweatdrops)  
  
~~~  
  
(Well, anyway, Yami is happy. He is walking down the street, having changed into a leather blood red top, with lots of buckles, and black leather pants. ^_^ When he gets to the right house - he was smart and looked it up before - he rings the doorbell, and a girl with long brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, answers the door)  
  
Jasmine: (Wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top) "Hi Yami . . . " (Smiles)  
  
Yami: "Hi."  
  
Jasmine: "Oh! Before I forget, I have a friend who'd like to hang out with Yugi. So, ummm, could you call Yugi here through your millennium puzzle?"  
  
Yami: "Oh, sure." (Concentrates a moment and then Yugi appears)  
  
Yugi: "Hiya Yami, what's up?"  
  
Yami: "Talk to her." (Points to Jasmine)  
  
Yugi: "Hello." (Shakes hands with her politely)  
  
Jasmine: "Hello. Here, I have a friend who wants to hang out with you. Come inside, both of you."  
  
(Yugi and Yami both enter the house. Inside a girl with black hair and glasses is sitting on the couch, watching TV. When she hears footsteps behind her, however, she turns around)  
  
Ingrid: "Yugi!" (Gets up and hugs him happily) "How are you?"  
  
Yugi: "I'm fine, thanks!"  
  
Ingrid: "You're even politer than Ryou, aren't you sometimes?" (Smiles) "Come on, let's watch TV for now."  
  
Jasmine: (Smiles) "And while they're doing that, let's go to the park Yami!"  
  
Yami: "Ok." (As they walk out of the house) "Have fun Yugi."  
  
Yugi: (In a happy voice, of course) "Of course Yami! Have fun too!"  
  
(So Yami and Jasmine go outside and walk down to the park, which is a fairly large area of grassy playground and blacktop for biking and such)  
  
Yami: "So what do you want to do here?"  
  
Jasmine: (Looks around) "Hey! Let's go play basketball with them!" (She points to a group of people who are playing half court basketball in a corner of the blacktop)  
  
Yami: "Ok. . . " (Pause) "I don't think I'm any good at basketball, though."  
  
Jasmine: "Why do you say that? You're the king of games, aren't you?"  
  
Yami: "Oh yeah." (Groans) "But the last game I tried . . .football, I think it was - Malik nearly killed me! And Bakura! Geez!" (Pause) "Wait, they were both on my team though. . ."  
  
Jasmine: (Laughs) "Poor Yami! Well, basketball isn't nearly as rough as football, so come on!"  
  
Yami: "I hope that your are right or I'll be in pain again. . . not that I didn't try to banish them to the shadow realm, of course, but they ducked, sadly."  
  
Jasmine: (Laughs again) "Just promise me you won't try to banish the people we play against to the shadow realm." (Pause) "Well, actually that would be pretty amusing, but still!" (Grins) "Let's go!"  
  
(She and Yami go up to the group of people)  
  
Jasmine: (Smile) "Hi! Can we play?"  
  
Person 1: (About to say no, and then notices the glare he is being given by Yami, and pauses) "Yes!"  
  
Yami: (Crosses his arms and smirks, feeling superior)  
  
Jasmine: (Grins and grabs the ball) "Me and Yami and . . ." (Points to a random person) "Him against you three. Ok?" (Pause) "OK! Begin!"  
  
(So they play basketball, and, hey, what do you know! Yami is super good at it, and ends up scoring like 30 points. After smirking for ten minutes straight, Yami had finally stopped smirking and that is because . . .)  
  
Yami: "Ack! Kuso!" (Falls off the skateboard)  
  
Jasmine: "Hmmm, so since skateboarding isn't a sport that means you don't have to be great at it?"  
  
Yami: (Grumbles as he gets up) "Yeah, sadly."  
  
Jasmine: "It's balance, you'll have to get it eventually!"  
  
Yami: "Of course." (Stands on the skateboard. Falls. Stands on the skateboard. Falls.) "KUSO!"  
  
(Back at the house, Yugi and Ingrid are watching TV still)  
  
Yugi: "Did you just hear someone scream?"  
  
Ingrid: (Shrug)  
  
(They go back to watching TV. A few minutes later Yami and Jasmine come inside)  
  
Yami: (Grumble grumble)  
  
Jasmine: (Trying to hold back laughter)  
  
Yugi: "Dare I ask?"  
  
Yami: (Grumble)  
  
Jasmine: "Let's just say . . . he can't skateboard and we'll leave it at that."  
  
Yami: (Grumble)  
  
Jasmine: "Oh, quit grumbling. Lets go randomly hack into websites."  
  
Yami: (Cheers up considerably) "Ok! I can do that fairly well; Kaiba taught me some stuff . .."  
  
(They go to the computer and boot it up. Ingrid and Yugi go back to watching TV. Time passes)  
  
Yami: "Yeah! I've hacked into Kaiba's personal site!"  
  
Jasmine: "What's so good about that?"  
  
Yami: "From doing that, I can get the password into . . . " (Dun dun dun!) "Yugi's site! You need a password to get in!" (Types in some stuff and flashes a victory sign)  
  
Jasmine: "And what, pray tell, is on Yugi's site that he won't let anyone see?"  
  
Yami: (Whisper whisper)  
  
Jasmine: "No kidding?"  
  
Yami: (nod nod)  
  
Jasmine: "Let's go!"  
  
Yugi: (comes over) "Hey guys! What are you l-" (Goes pale) "How did you . . . get there?"  
  
Yami/Jasmine: (Burst out laughing)  
  
Yugi: (Pouts)  
  
(And so . . . Yami and Yugi leave, arguing slightly. After saying good bye and smiling and hugging their dates of course!)  
  
Mystrana: (Still bound in a chair) "Joey! Not the salsa!" (Grimaces) "That's gonna take forever to clean out of the carpet."  
  
Bakura: (Casually grinding crackers into the carpet) "Gee, you sound like Malik now!"  
  
Mystrana: (Pouts)  
  
Seto: ('Accidentally' spills grape juice on a chair)  
  
Mystrana: (Sighs) "I'm so making you clean that up."  
  
Seto: "Oh really? Tied up like that?"  
  
Mystrana: "Grrrr . . ."  
  
Bakura/Seto: (Laugh)  
  
Nanaki's voice: "This IS rather amusing."  
  
Ryou's voice: "This is the most disturbing thing I've seen."  
  
(A song can be heard from the room they are in)  
  
Seto: (Recognizing the song) "Oh . . .crap . . ." (Runs into the room)  
  
Nanaki's voice: "Oh, hi!" (Bursts out laughing)  
  
Ryou's voice: "Must not laugh . . must not laugh . . kuso . . ." (Bursts out laughing)  
  
Seto's voice: "You stupid idiots!" (A smashing sound is heard, and Seto comes out of the room looking happy)  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops) "Dare I ask?"  
  
Seto: (Smirks) "I didn't like the tape they were playing, so I, ermmm, broke the VCR." (Smirks again)  
  
Mystrana: (Groans)  
  
Joey: "Hey! That must have been the blackmail tape, eh?"  
  
Seto: "Shut up Joey, shut up!"  
  
Bakura: "Not that tape!" (Bursts out laughing)  
  
Seto: "SHUT UP!"  
  
Mystrana: "Hey! Quiet! Bakura! You have a date! Get out of here! And Seto . . . Ryou. . . someone . . . untie me . . . please . . ."  
  
~~~  
  
(Bakura has run out as fast as he could, and has also changed into a pair of black jeans and a blue and white striped tank top. He goes up to a house and stops to catch his breath. Just as he's about to knock on the door, it opens and he nearly falls on top of a girl with red hair)  
  
Bakura: "Ack! Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that?"  
  
Crystella: (Smiles) "I was waiting for you!"  
  
Bakura: "And that makes it alright for you to do that to me?" (Grumbles)  
  
Crystella: "Oh, don't be mad. Come on, it's not that bad, right?" (Smiles happily)  
  
Bakura: "I guess not." (Grumbles nonetheless) "Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
Crystella: "How about we get some ice cream? It's really warm out!"  
  
Bakura: "So I've noticed . . .having run here all the way . . ."  
  
Crystella: "Well, why did you do that?"  
  
Bakura: "To get away from the insanity, of course."  
  
Crystella: (Laughs lightly) "I think you are the insanity!" (Smiles) "Come on, let's go!"  
  
Bakura: "Hmmm, I even know where a good ice cream parlor is!"  
  
Crystella: "Great!"  
  
(So they walk to it. Not run, of course, because it's too warm for that! Along the way, however, they pass a pet store . . .)  
  
Bakura: (Looks in the window of the pet shop) "WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
Crystella: "What's wrong?"  
  
Bakura: (Points to the pet shop) "You can buy pet SQUIRRELS! Who the bloody hell wants to buy a bloody *squirrel* as a bloody pet?" (Grumbles a bit more) "Bloody hell, I sound like my bloody hikari."  
  
Crystella: (Giggles) "Well, I must say, I've never heard anyone say bloody so many times in less than a minute like that before!"  
  
Bakura: "Heh, must be a new record . . . however, that doesn't solve my problem . . . they simply cannot sell squirrels to the public. You can wait here." (He marches into the shop)  
  
Crystella: (Follows after) "Wait for me!" (Pauses to look at the fish tanks, with have new sparkly fish) "Ooooh, glitter!" (Pause) "Wait for me Bakura!"  
  
Bakura: (Marches up to the main desk) "I have a bone to pick with your manager! Why are you selling SQUIRRELS to the public? Dammit, why?"  
  
Cash Register Person: "Ummm, well, I dunno."  
  
Bakura: "Where is your manager?"  
  
Cash Register Person: "Ummm, well, I dunno."  
  
Bakura: "Don't even start." (Throws a match into the cages with squirrels and storms out of the shop)  
  
Cash Register Person: (blink blink)  
  
Crystella: "Will you wait for me!" (Pause) "Ooooh, sparkly!"  
  
(However, they soon make it to the ice cream parlor without anymore major incidents. Of course, the minor incidents included a gopher, a motorcycle and two hospital bills, but I digress. The ice cream parlor they went into was supposed to be old-fashioned, but in the worst way; there was a lot of pink and white and iron back chairs, which are not very comfortable and after sitting in one for a while, people will find themselves with quite stiff backs, but unfortunately I digress again.)  
  
Bakura: "Hmmmm, just what I need. Sugar."  
  
Crystella: "Come on, candy is good, right?"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, it is, but I don't need a sugar high . . ."  
  
Crystella: "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Bakura: (Pause) "I don't know. I'm starting to REALLY act like my hikari. That's scary." (Takes a few deep breaths and swears for a minute straight) "Ok, I'm good now."  
  
Crystella: (Sweatdrops) "Of course." (Hugs him) "Now lets go get some sugar!"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah!"  
  
(They go up and order their ice cream, and get it in an amazingly fast amount of time. It probably had to do with the fact that there was no one else in the ice cream parlor, but who was paying attention to that anyway?)  
  
Crystella: (Licking her mint chocolate chip cone) "Yum!"  
  
Bakura: (Eating his hot fudge sundae) "And so, I've been uptight because of that all week."  
  
Crystella: "No kidding? Well, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me why you were acting so weird!"  
  
Bakura: "I guess it's just because not many people know . . . I wonder if it happens to Yami and Marik, too."  
  
Crystella: "I'll bet it does!"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah. I'll talk to them about it." (Grimaces) "Gah, that sounds like I'm going to a support group. I can see it now. CYA. Confused yami's anonymous, where yami's can come to discuss how they feel the one day out of the year when they act more like their hikari then themselves."  
  
Cyrstella: "Haha! Don't worry about it though!"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah . . ." (Pause) "I'm just sorry you had to see me like this today and all . . ." (Groans) "There I go sounding like my hikari again."  
  
Crystella: "Don't worry! It's very amusing to me! In a good way, of course. And, hey, when you feel better, we can go out again or something ok?"  
  
Bakura: "Ok." (Smiles) "Well, anyhow I had a good time!"  
  
Crystella: "Me too!"  
  
(Bakura leans in to kiss her good-bye but then pauses and blushes and then groans and then kisses her)  
  
Bakura: "I hate my life sometimes."  
  
Crystella: "Don't worry, have fun! I'll seeya later!" (Smile)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmm, serves Bakura right! Anyhow! Can I get out of this chair yet?"  
  
Seto: "No."  
  
Joey: "Aren't you having fun? I assumed that was why you were in the chair in the first place."  
  
Mystrana: (bangs her head against the wall) "Seto, just go on your date now!"  
  
Seto: (Shrugs and leaves)  
  
Mystrana: (Continues to bang her head against the wall)  
  
~~~  
  
(Seto has now changed into a blue shirt, black jeans and black trench coat, and he looks at the directions Mystrana gave him, then goes to the house across the street from where he is supposedly supposed to be and knocks on the door. A girl with brown hair and blonde streaks answers the door. Her eyes are brown, but with green in the middle, and she has pale skin)  
  
Bianca: (Wearing a deep green spring dress) "Hi Seto." (smiles nervously)  
  
Seto: (Smiles back and presents her with a rose) "Hello, and here you go."  
  
Bianca: (Takes the rose) "Oh wow! Thank you. . . here, come inside while I put this in water!"  
  
Seto: "Ok."  
  
(They go to the kitchen, where Bianca pulls out a vase and fills it with water and puts the rose in it)  
  
Bianca: "There, that looks perfect. Thank you so much."  
  
Seto: "You're welcome." (bows his head kinda to affirm that, kinda hard to describe)  
  
Bianca: "Well, I guess, are you ready to go?"  
  
Seto: "Certainly. I was thinking . . . there is a really nice art store down a ways, perhaps you'd like to go there?"  
  
Bianca: "That sounds great! Just let me get my coat, then." (She pulls on her green coat to match her dress and they set off)  
  
(Okidoki! The art shop they go to can be described as, well, different. It is a pure white place, with white walls and white ceilings and white flooring and white tables and basically everything is white, including the clay. However, you can paint the clay when it's done baking, so it's all good.)  
  
Bianca: (Taking in the decorations, which include a lot of angels - since they're white - and random white things) "Interesting . . . I guess . . ."  
  
Seto: "This place is actually pretty nice. You get as much clay as you need to make whatever you want and they'll even bake it for you and let you use whatever paint you need." (Pause) "I used to go here a lot when I was a bit younger."  
  
Bianca: "Well, hey, might as well try it, I guess." (Smiles at Seto)  
  
(They go up to the counter and Seto pays for two people and they are set up in a corner table with lots of white clay)  
  
Seto: "So . . .what do you suppose you're going to make/"  
  
Bianca: "Hmmm . . . I don't know yet . . ."  
  
(They sit in silence for a bit, contemplating what to make, and then start slowly shaping their clay into things . . .)  
  
Seto: "You know, actually, I still don't know what I'm making."  
  
Bianca: (laughs lightly) "I know what I'm making."  
  
Seto: "Unfortunately, I'm always like that when I make something. I just sort of make something until I can actually see what I'm making . . . ummm, if that makes sense."  
  
Bianca: "Yeah, that makes perfect sense!" (Smiles at him) "But I bet you'll never guess what I'm making until I'm done!"  
  
Seto: "Maybe . . . " (Looks at what she is making, and can't exactly tell. It seems familiar, but he can't quite place it)  
  
Bianca: "Now, what are you making?" (Grins)  
  
Seto: "I still don't know."  
  
(They work for a bit longer, and then Seto's clay work begins to take shape in the form of a small pond with a water lily in the middle. It is still not certain what Bianca is making yet)  
  
Bianca: (Looks at Seto's clay) "Wow! That's amazing . . . you're really good at this."  
  
Seto: "Not compared to you . . ." (Pause) "I don't even know what you're making yet and it's still better than what I've made!"  
  
(However, soon, they both finish what they are working on. Bianca hides what she made from Seto and they both give the guy their stuff to be baked)  
  
Guy: "It'll take about half an hour. Here's your tickets, you can come back in a half hour to paint them."  
  
Bianca: "Ok! Thank you."  
  
Seto: "Shall we get lunch, then?"  
  
Bianca: "Oh, good idea."  
  
(They go to a restaurant across the street for lunch)  
  
Seto: "So what did you end up making?"  
  
Bianca: "You'll just have to wait to find out." (Smiles)  
  
Seto: "Very well." (Pause) "If I guess what it is, will you tell me if I'm right?"  
  
Bianca: "Maybe." (Smile)  
  
Seto: "A dog?"  
  
Bianca: "No."  
  
Seto: "Umm, a cat."  
  
Bianca: "Nope."  
  
Seto: "Computer?"  
  
Bianca: (Gives him a weird look)  
  
Seto: (Shrugs) "I happen to think it's a pretty good suggestion."  
  
Bianca: (Laughs) "That's what I love about you Seto! You're so funny!"  
  
Seto: "Thanks."  
  
Bianca: (Hugs him lightly) "You're welcome."  
  
(So they go back to the art store and lo and behold their clay is ready to be painted. Seto gets to work painting his pond and water lily and Bianca begins painting her clay . . ."  
  
Seto: "So, can I see?"  
  
Bianca: "Just a minute . . . wait . . . ok . . . done!" (She turns around and shows him what she made)  
  
Seto: "Wow . . ."  
  
(She made a small carousel out of the clay, and on the miniature horses were tiny people. When Seto squints to look at it, he realizes those people are himself, and Bianca, and Yugi and Yami and everyone else, even Mokuba)  
  
Seto: "That is amazing . . ."  
  
Bianca: (Blushes a little) "Thank you."  
  
Seto: "I'm very impressed." (Pauses, trying to think how to best say it, and then just shrugs) "You're really good at this stuff."  
  
Bianca: (Smiles and blushes more) "Thanks again."  
  
Seto: (Kisses her gently) "You're welcome."  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "I hate this chair! But that date was really cute, and I happen to think it's a bit too late for me to be writing these dates because they are coming out so bloody sappy and fluffy now."  
  
Bakura: "What was that?"  
  
Mystrana: "Nothing. Untie me."  
  
Bakura: "Not until you say 'Bakura is my master and I will serve him forever."  
  
Mystrana: (Groans)  
  
Bakura: "That's what I thought."  
  
Mystrana: "Well, Nanaki will help me, right?" (Calls out) "Hey Nanaki!"  
  
Nanaki's voice: "What is it?"  
  
Mystrana: "They tied me to a chair! Would you help me?"  
  
Nanaki's voice: "Not now! Inuyasha is on!"  
  
Mystrana: Xx  
  
Bakura: "This is most amusing."  
  
Joey: (Drips cheese sauce onto the floor)  
  
Mystrana: "Well, only one more date. Yami."  
  
Yami: "I get the last date today?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yup!"  
  
Yami: "Yay!" (Runs off)  
  
Bakura: "Now he's a very smart person."  
  
Mystrana: (puzzled) "Why is that?"  
  
Bakura: "Because he realizes that the moment you get out of this chair you're going to go on a rampage, and everyone near you had better watch out or else."  
  
Mystrana: "Then why aren't you running?"  
  
Bakura: "Please. Like I'd be scared of you."  
  
Mystrana: "Hey!"  
  
~~~  
  
(Ok, last date for now. Yami, having changed into a blood red outfit, is waiting at the park for his date. A girl with wavy dark-blonde hair and hazel eyes comes up to him and smiles)  
  
Laura: (Wearing a knee length denim skirt and a tan top with matching boots) "Hi Yami.  
  
Yami: "Hi. How are you?"  
  
Laura: "I'm good! Did I keep you waiting long?"  
  
Yami: "Nah, I only just got here a few minutes ago."  
  
Laura: "Oh, ok, good. Here, now I want to take you somewhere, ok?"  
  
Yami: "Ok, where to?"  
  
Laura: "Nope, I want it to be a surprise! So just follow me!"  
  
(She begins walking and Yami follows. They walk for quite awhile)  
  
Laura: "So, tell me, ummm." (She stops for a moment, and then asks quickly) "Would you read a story I've been writing and give me an opinion sometime?"  
  
Yami: "Sure, what do you write about?"  
  
Laura: "Well, stuff, obviously . . . I don't know how to categorize it . . . but I like to read and dance a lot too. What about you?"  
  
Yami: "Well, I tried writing and Yugi read my story and kind of did that 'ummm, this is very bad but I don't want to hurt your feelings' thing, and I read sometimes, but otherwise, I'm ok at dancing."  
  
Laura: "Hehe, ok."  
  
(They continue to walk for awhile, and then arrive at a small café/dance club type thing. It doesn't have really loud music, but half of it is a restaurant and the other half is a dancing area)  
  
Laura: "That means you won't mind dancing with me, right?"  
  
Yami: (Looks around the place) "Yeah. Hey, where'd you find this place, anyway?"  
  
Laura: "My friend told me about it. I've actually never been here; but I wanted to check it out and well, now I can!"  
  
Yami: "Ahhh, I see." (Grins) "Eat now, dance later?"  
  
Laura: "You got it!"  
  
(They get seated and look over their menus before ordering and receiving their food. While they eat, obviously they talk about stuff, like most people tend to do, unless you are a yami and hikari in which case you will talk though your mind link, but anyhow!)  
  
Laura: "And besides writing, I can play the guitar."  
  
Yami: "No kidding?"  
  
Laura: "Yeah. I like playing the guitar a lot."  
  
Yami: "I guess I've never really tried an instrument, myself. But, actually, I can sing. No one would believe it, but I can. I'm actually pretty good at it."  
  
Laura: (Smiles) "So then sing for me."  
  
Yami: (Blushes) "I wouldn't know what to sing."  
  
Laura: "So . . . sing something in a different language so if you mess up, I won't know!"  
  
Yami: (Laughs) "Good idea!"  
  
(He sings a bit to her, and he is pretty good at singing. They finish their meals and then move over to the other side of the place to dance)  
  
Laura: "You sing good, you know that?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah, you told me. Thanks, by the way."  
  
Laura: "Hey no problem. You having fun?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah!"  
  
(They dance a bit longer, and then sit out a few dances, and talk some more. Finally, Yami walks Laura home)  
  
Laura: "Here, wait, I'll play a song for you on the guitar really quickly, if you want to hear me play."  
  
Yami: "OK."  
  
(So they go inside, and Laura plays a song for Yami. He claps at the end of it)  
  
Yami: "You are good at that!"  
  
Laura: "Thank you."  
  
(There is a slight pause before they kiss, and then Yami has to go)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Still tied to the chair) "Unfortunately, I have nothing to say except more dates coming next Sunday so if you didn't get your date today, just be patient please! Yeah! Ja ne!" 


	8. Yup, more dates

Mystrana: "Yay! I'm not tied to the chair, thanks to Mariana, who helped me!"  
  
Mariana: (Busily hugging Joey) "Joey didn't mean to drip the salsa and the onion and cheese chip dip on the ground, by the way."  
  
Mystrana: (Looks at the mess on the floor) (Twitches) "It's ok . . . I don't blame him in the least." (Twitch)  
  
Malik: (Rushes in with cleaning supplies) "I sense something needs to be . . . CLEANED!"  
  
Mystrana: "Ack! Where'd you find all that stuff?"  
  
Malik: "I have a Complete House Care Kit in my room for emergencies such as this."  
  
Mystrana: "Ummmm, right, of course."  
  
(Malik begins to scrub the floor)  
  
Seto: (Walks in) "What the hell?"  
  
Mystrana: "Don't ask me."  
  
Malik: (Continues to clean)  
  
Seto: ('Accidentally' knocks over a conveniently placed cookie with lots of frosting onto the ground)  
  
Malik: (Zips over, cleans it up, and goes back to work on the salsa stains)  
  
Mystrana: Oo  
  
Seto: (Accidentally knocks more stuff over)  
  
Malik: (Cleans it up)  
  
Mystrana: "This is so screwed up . . ." (Pause) "I guess that means I should start getting the guys ready to go on dates."  
  
Seto: (Pauses from knocking something over) "Who all has dates today?"  
  
Mystrana: (Checking list) "Ryou, Yami, you, Joey, and Bakura. I'm in such a good mood with spring break and all!"  
  
Seto: "So in other words, you want to torture us more because you're in a good mood?"  
  
Bakura: "Now that . . . is screwed up."  
  
Mystrana: "Feh, so what if it is?" (Grins) "It's fun, so there!"  
  
Ryou: (Enters the room) "Hey, Mysty, I though I heard my name."  
  
Mystrana: "Wow, you've got good hearing. Yeah, I did say your name, you have a date with a girl in ten minutes, ok?"  
  
Ryou: "Oh, ok." (Leaves)  
  
Seto: (Goes back to knocking things over)  
  
~~~  
  
(Ryou, now wearing a red shirt and silver pants walks to the house and knocks on the door. A girl answers the door, wearing a blue skirt and white long-sleeved shirt. Her hair is loosely tied back)  
  
PhyscoCatGodess (PCG): "Hi Ryou." (Hugs him)  
  
Ryou: "Hi. How are you?"  
  
PCG: "I'm good. You?"  
  
Ryou: "I'm doing fine myself, thank you."  
  
PCG: (Smiles and nods, and then grabs Ryou) "OK! Enough politeness, let's go do something!"  
  
Ryou: (As he's being dragged along) "Ok, what do you want to do?"  
  
PCG: "Wanna go manga shopping and then get something to eat at the mall?"  
  
Ryou: (Still being dragged along) "Sure. Sounds like fun." (Checks to make sure Bakura hasn't stolen his wallet or anything)  
  
(At the mall)  
  
Ryou: "Would you like to eat first or get manga?"  
  
PCG: "Wanna get manga?"  
  
Ryou: "Yeah!"  
  
(So they run off in the direction of the nearest manga store, getting yelled at by security in the process, but Ryou just sort of flips them off)  
  
PCG: "Ryou! I never would have expected you to do that!"  
  
Ryou: (Hangs head) "I've been hanging around Bakura too much. He does that whenever we go someplace; he'll sit in the back of the car and flip everyone off."  
  
PCG: "Heh, that's pretty amusing."  
  
(They go into the manga shop, which is pretty well stocked with a ton of manga.)  
  
Ryou: "Wow."  
  
PCG: "They have all my favorites! Sailor Moon . . . Cardcaptor Sakura . . .Saint Tail . . . Chobits . . ."  
  
Ryou: "What was that last one?"  
  
PCG: "Chobits. It's by CLAMP. They did 'X/1999' too."  
  
Ryou: "Chobits! I like that one a lot. And X is pretty good too."  
  
(So they proceed to buy a lot of manga, and then they find out the store has a bit of anime figures and posters and the lot)  
  
Ryou: "Look!" (Happily) "They have Hamtaro here . . ."  
  
PCG: "Hamtaro is such a cute Anime! Just like Pokemon!"  
  
Ryou: "Yeah." (Pause) "Here, let me get you a poster . . . what animes do you like?"  
  
PCG: "You really don't have to . . ."  
  
Ryou: "Please?" (Smiles)  
  
PCG: "Oh . . .ok . . . I like Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon . . ."  
  
Ryou: "Inuyasha? Who's your favorite character?"  
  
PCG: "Well, ummm, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are both pretty cool, and Naraku's ok. . . then there's Miroku and Kyouga . . . but I guess Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are my favorites."  
  
Ryou: (Searches though the poster bins until he comes up with a poster that is very sketchy like and all black and white except for a bit of color to the eyes, but with great detail otherwise. It has Inuyasha sitting like he does in the beginning of the 'Dearest' opening, with Sesshoumaru standing behind him, back towards him, but also turning his head around slightly to look at Inuyasha) "Here, what do you think of this one?"  
  
PCG: ". . . Wow . . . "  
  
Ryou: (Oh yeah, the background of the picture is a really pretty tree, with a lake off in the corner) "Then I'll get it for you!"  
  
PCG: "Thank you."  
  
Ryou: (Small smile) "I'm glad you like it."  
  
PCG: (Smiles back happily) "Yeah! I do!"  
  
(They pay for all the stuff they bought and then go to the food court to get burgers and pop to eat)  
  
(And after that, Ryou brings PCG back home)  
  
PCG: "Well, thanks for the poster and everything . . . I had such a good time. . ." (Kisses him lightly)  
  
Ryou: "You're welcome." (Kisses her before leaving)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Hehehe, kawaii . . . I love Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! I want that poster, even though it doesn't exists!"  
  
Bakura: "You know, you're quite pathetic."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, I know, I know, but I still want that poster!"  
  
Bakura: "Can't you just be quiet for two minutes?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah . . . when I sleep . . ."  
  
Bakura: (Facefault)  
  
Seto: (Having run out of things to drop on the floor, is now tracking mud onto the carpet)  
  
Mystrana: "Dare I ask?"  
  
Seto: (Shrugs) "It's really amusing."  
  
Malik: (Compulsively cleaning up the mud)  
  
Mystrana: "Seto!"  
  
Seto: "Well, it is!"  
  
Bakura: "Ummmm, who has the next date?"  
  
Mystrana: (Glances at her list) "Yami. And then Seto."  
  
Bakura: "Oh. Ok."  
  
Mystrana: "I bet your just DYING to know who your dates are with!"  
  
Bakura: (Shifty eyes) "Am not!"  
  
Mystrana: "Like I'll believe that!" (Looks at list) "You have two dates."  
  
Bakura: "Oh. Ok." (Pretends not to care, but goes upstairs to pick out outfits)  
  
Mystrana: "He's so funny! Ummm, anyhow, Yami has a date now."  
  
Yami: (Runs out) "Yeah, thanks, bye!"  
  
Mystrana: "Gee, he only seemed a little happy about that."  
  
Seto: "It's the fact that he gets to leave this place that he's so happy, you know."  
  
Mystrana: (facefault) "You take that back."  
  
Seto: "Well, it's true . . ."  
  
Mystrana: ". . . . ."  
  
Seto: (Doesn't turn around) "I mean, everyone really only stays here for the free food."  
  
Nanaki's voice: (From the TV room) "And the PS2!"  
  
Seto: "But don't take it personally; it's not because of you they don't stay around . . . well, not completely."  
  
Mystrana: ". . .  
  
Bakura: (Not noticing Mystrana) "Yeah, you're right Seto!"  
  
Malik: "Well, I like cleaning!"  
  
Bakura: "And that's just weird."  
  
Seto: "Oh, and it would probably help if you didn't yell so much, you know?" (He finally turns around to look at Mystrana) "Mystrana?"  
  
Bakura: "Where'd she go?"  
  
~~~  
  
(Ahem! Now to start the date out on a positive note! Yami is wearing a blue tank top and black leather pants. ^_^ He goes up to a house and knocks on the door, and a girl with long copper hair and brown eyes answers the door, smiling)  
  
Vanessa: "Yami . . . hello!" (She is wearing a blue tube top, with a jean jacket and matching jeans)  
  
Yami: "Hi, how are you?"  
  
Vanessa: "I'm good, and hopefully you are too!"  
  
Yami: "Yup! Hey, where do you want to go?"  
  
Vanessa: "Well . . . I know! You're good at games, right?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah."  
  
Vanessa: "So let's go to the arcade!"  
  
Yami: "That sounds good to me!"  
  
(And so . . . they go to the arcade, which, of course, is pretty darn crowded with a ton of people, and of course, the bright flashing consoles)  
  
Yami: "This place is great . . ." (Reads off names from a few nearby consoles) "SNK . . .Magical Drop III . . . King of Fighters . . . Last Blade - oh, I and II . . .these all look pretty interesting!"  
  
Vanessa: "How about that last one you said? I challenge you to Last Blade II!"  
  
(So they get a ton of tokens, and go up to the machine.)  
  
Yami: "Hmmm, I pick . . . Kaede . . ."  
  
Vanessa: "Then I'll pick . . .ummm, this girl, Yuki!"  
  
(They begin a vicious battle of pressing buttons, and both of them do pretty good)  
  
Yami: "Yuki isn't that bad."  
  
Vanessa: "Neither is Kaede!"  
  
Yami: "But here's where . . ." (Pause) "I win!"  
  
Vanessa: "Oooh! So close! I almost won."  
  
Yami: "We can have a rematch on this other game . . . Samurai Shodown IV, ok?"  
  
Vanessa: "You're on!"  
  
(They put tokens into the console, and Yami chooses to play Shizumaru, while Vanessa plays Rimururu)  
  
Yami: "Yes . . . go, Shizumaru with your . . . umbrella weapon . . ."  
  
Vanessa: "Yeah! This one is gonna be mine!"  
  
(The press button frantically, and yet Yami still comes out as the winner)  
  
Yami: "Sorry."  
  
Vanessa: "No, it's ok . . . I would hate it if you tried to lose on purpose."  
  
Yami: "Well, here, let's go do DDR!"  
  
Vanessa: "Yeah! Ok!"  
  
(They go over to where there are quite a few DDR consoles, and pick out one, both of them stepping onto either side)  
  
Yami: "Pick a song, and let's go!"  
  
(After a few games of DDR, they move over to the karaoke section of the arcade)  
  
Vanessa: (Flipping though the song choices) "Ah ha! Here, I've got one to sing!" (She jumps up on stage and punches her choice into the karaoke machine) (The music starts and then she begins singing) "Asa mo ya ga Tadayaou machi no naka de/ Himeta kimochi setsunakute Tachi tomatta."  
  
Yami: (Listens while Vanessa sings through the whole song, My Style by Orikasa Fumiko) (Claps when she is done)  
  
Vanessa: (Smiles and bows to the crowd)  
  
Yami: (To Vanessa while she's coming off the stage) "You sing beautifully."  
  
Vanessa: (Blushes slightly) "Thank you."  
  
Yami: "You did really good. I suggest we get some pizza to celebrate."  
  
(And so, they do just that! And when they are done, Yami walks Vanessa home)  
  
Yami: "I want to hear you sing again, someday." (Kisses her before leaving)  
  
~~~  
  
Seto: (Looking around) "Where in the world could she have gone?"  
  
Bakura: "Do you suppose you got her mad?"  
  
Seto: "I don't know! I mean, usually went she's acting mad, she's just more a bit upset, not really angry or anything."  
  
Bakura: "You're an idiot."  
  
Seto: "Well, you certainly aren't helping much!"  
  
Bakura: "Well, ANYHOW! You have to go on a date now, so sucks to be you."  
  
Seto: "Well, I wasn't joking when I said people were glad to be out of this place." (Leaves)  
  
Bakura: (Mutters) "It's so quiet without Mystrana to yell 'kawaii' at every date. . . " (Pauses, hearing something) "Who's there?" (He goes around the room, finding someone hiding behind the sofa, and crying softly) "Mystrana?"  
  
Mystrana: (Hastily stands up, brushing away tears) "Yeah?"  
  
Bakura: "Are you ok?"  
  
Mystrana: "I'm fine." (Pauses) "Seto, he . . . he wasn't kidding when he said that people don't like it here, was he?"  
  
Bakura: (Hangs head)  
  
Mystrana: "Sorry." (She walks away, quietly)  
  
Bakura: (Looks up, and sees Mystrana is gone) "Mystrana? Where'd you go now?" (Notices she left her list of dates) "Hmmm, who's Seto going on a date with anyway?" (Blinks) "Hmmm . . . " (Goes out as well)  
  
(Malik looks up, not hearing voices)  
  
Malik: "Now, where did those guys all go? I thought a ton of people were in here just a minute ago." (Shrugs, and goes sits on the sofa. A minutes later, Mystrana comes and sits down, too) "Hey, Mystrana."  
  
Mystrana: "Hi." (Small smile) "I see you did a wonderful job of cleaning up. Thank you."  
  
Malik: "No problem, really, I love doing that sort of stuff. My sister says I should see a therapist, but there you are!"  
  
Mystrana: "Heh heh . . . no kidding?"  
  
Malik: "Yup. Although sometimes I hear voices in my head, and those are the worst! I mean, obviously, it's my yami, but still. . . hearing voices . . . is never a good sign." (Does the last part in high squeaky voice, imitating a 'therapist')  
  
Mystrana: (Bursts out laughing)  
  
~~~  
  
(Meanwhile! Yup, Seto has changed, and, well, he's wearing a white shirt that has baggy sleeves that lace up, and leather pants that are tucked neatly into his really cool looking boots. He goes up to the house, and knocks on the door. A girl with eyes that aren't exactly blue, but not gray; some mix of the two, and with blonde hair to frame said eyes nicely answers the door)  
  
Hyikia: "Seto! Hi!" (She is wearing black knee high boots, with matching tank top and skirt, and a striped button overshirt)  
  
Seto: (Smiles) "How are you?"  
  
Hyikia: "Oh, I'm good! I'm so happy and all that you could stop by and stuff . . . so . . . hey, wanna get something to eat?"  
  
Seto: "Sure. I think I know a very nice restaurant just down a ways."  
  
Hyikia: "Great."  
  
(They go to the restaurant; it is lightly decorated with a crimson and silver theme, and in sort of an old Japanese style. Seto and Hyikia sit down, and Hyikia looks around excitedly)  
  
Hyikia: "Wow . . . this place looks great! I think I'm really going to like it here. . . it's not too expensive, is it?"  
  
Seto: (Shakes head) "Nope!"  
  
(They get their menus and Hyikia sweatdrops)  
  
Hyikia: "I think my idea of expensive and your idea are just slightly different."  
  
Seto: (facefault) "Well, it doesn't matter; you can still get whatever you want."  
  
Hyikia: (Laughs) "You rock!"  
  
Seto: (Smiles)  
  
(They order food and get it in record time)  
  
Hyikia: "I'm really impressed with the service!"  
  
Seto: "Yeah, they are pretty fast here."  
  
Hyikia: "And the food is great! Wow! No wonder people like coming here!"  
  
(They finish their food and get up to leave for the mall. Seto pulls out money for the bill and puts a hundred dollar bill down as a tip)  
  
Hyikia: (Face fault) "No wonder we got such good service."  
  
Seto: "What?"  
  
Hyikia: "No, nothing."  
  
Seto: "Oh, ok."  
  
(Seto pays the bill and they leave to go to the store)  
  
Seto: "So, how about the mall?"  
  
Hyikia: "Sounds good to me." (Pauses) "Hey, do you feel like we're being followed?"  
  
Seto: "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Hyikia: "Guess I'm paranoid." (Bakura falls out of the tree nearby) "Ack! Or not!"  
  
Seto: "Bakura! What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Bakura: (Mumble, mumble) "Nothing."  
  
Seto: (Rolls eyes) "Right, sure, uh huh. Go away and leave us alone!"  
  
Bakura: "Feh." (Walks off)  
  
Hyikia: (Sweatdrop) "Why was he here?"  
  
Seto: "He's an idiot . . . I have no clue."  
  
Hyikia: "Yeah . . . that was a bit weird." (Ponders it for a minute, and then shrugs) "Ah well, let's go to the mall!"  
  
(So they go to the mall, and walk around for a bit, before Seto pauses and goes into a shop. Hyikia follows)  
  
Hyikia: "Hmmm, what's this here?"  
  
Seto: "Here . . . I want to buy you something . . . so close your eyes . . ."  
  
Hyikia: "Ok. . ." (Closes her eyes, and feels Seto put something around her neck)  
  
Seto: "Here, you can open your eyes."  
  
Hyikia: (Does so and sees that Seto has put a necklace on her; a thin silver chain with a gray-blue pendant that matches her eyes) "No way . . . wow!"  
  
Seto: (Smile) "I take it you like it?"  
  
Hyikia: "I love it! Thanks so much!" (She hugs and kisses him, accidentally knocking the person next to her over, who happens to be Bakura) "Ack! You again!"  
  
Bakura: "Ummm, hi?"  
  
Seto: (Groans)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Awww . . . that was cute . . ."  
  
Malik: "Why do you say that about every date?"  
  
Mystrana: "Because . . . it's so nice to see people get along."  
  
Malik: (Softly) "Kinda why you did this in the first place, right?"  
  
Mystrana: (Looks at him in amazement)  
  
Malik: "I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Mystrana: "You're hardly ever here . . . " (Pause) "I mean, I don't know . . . you know . . ."  
  
Malik: "You like seeing people get along. So you give them dates to get along with other people. It worked out for everyone . . . but you . . ."  
  
Mystrana: ". . . . ."  
  
Malik: "I'm not saying you should end this, you know."  
  
Mystrana: "What? There's no way I would! I would never do that . . ."  
  
Malik: "Exactly. Think about it. You put a ton of effort into making each date special, so maybe you should just try a tad harder to get along with everyone here."  
  
Mystrana: "Well, I don't know when you became a therapist, but I think you're right."  
  
Malik: (Smirks) "Well, of course I'm right! I'm always right!"  
  
Mystrana: "Not always. But almost. And that's right for sure."  
  
Malik: "Exactly." (Pause) "By the way. Those curtains you have over there . . ."  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah?"  
  
Malik: "Can I burn them? Please? Please?"  
  
Mystrana: (Facefault) "Ummm, sure. Just, call Joey in on your way out - yes, you need to burn them in the backyard, I don't need to have the fire alarms being set off in here!"  
  
Malik: "Yeah yeah." (Grabs the curtains and leaves)  
  
(Joey comes in then)  
  
Joey: "Yeah?"  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, you've got a date, ok?"  
  
Joey: "Oh. Ok. See ya later." (He leaves)  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, maybe Malik is right . . ." (Glances out the window and watches as a huge smoke screen rises up from the pile of burning curtains) (Sweatdrops)  
  
~~~  
  
(Anyhow! Joey is running along in his ever favorite outfit - blue jeans and blue and white t-shirt - trying not to be late. He runs up to the house and rings the doorbell. A girl with long blonde hair and crimson eyes opens the door)  
  
Bria: (wearing a white belly shirt and a black short skirt) "Hi Joey!" (Notices he's all out of breath) "Oh, are you ok?"  
  
Joey: "Ah, I'm fine . . ." (Straightens up) "Just ran a bit, yup."  
  
Bria: "If you're fine then, we can get something to drink along the way!"  
  
Joey: "Cool! Hey, where are we going?"  
  
Bria: (Happily) "Shopping!"  
  
(They walk along the road until they get to a casual restaurant, where Joey orders a coke, and shares it with Bria)  
  
Joey: "Anything in particular you want to buy?"  
  
Bria: "Actually, I heard that the book store is having a raffle! I think we should go and enter, because we could win manga!"  
  
Joey: "No kidding? Well, then, what are we waiting for? C'mon, lets go!" (He jumps up)  
  
Bria: "Don't forget your soda!" (She gets up too, grabs the soda, and they walk quickly to the bookstore)  
  
Joey: "Wow! It's PACKED!"  
  
Bria: "I guess we're not the only ones to hear about the contest." (Sweatdrop)  
  
Joey: "Yeah, no kidding. Geez!"  
  
(Somehow they manage to squeeze their way into the store and get their names entered. The guy tells them that prizes are going to be given out in an hour, so they decide to look around some instead of leaving. After checking out some of the manga and new book releases, the two of them find themselves in the café)  
  
Bria: "Heh, something tells me you and caffeine doesn't work well together."  
  
Joey: (Pretends to be upset) "Hey!" (Puase) "Hehe, just kidding. They sell a lot of chocolate and stuff here, do you want some cake?"  
  
Bria: "Why not, I guess?"  
  
(Joey orders some chocolate cake and some coffee for both of them, and when they get it, they sit down to enjoy it)  
  
Bria: "Mmmm, this is really good."  
  
Joey: "Yeah, for some reason book store café's ALWAYS have the best cake and coffee. I guess it's the books. Maybe they have how-to books on coffee and cake and café's you know?"  
  
Bria: (Laughs) "You mean like 'The Idiot's Guide To Book Store Café Business?' "  
  
Joey: "Exactly!"  
  
(They both laugh as they finish their cake. A voice announces it's time for the raffle, so they throw out their napkins and go over to where the crowd is forming to watch and see if they won)  
  
Guy: "Alright, folks, I'll be picking three winners, and each winner receives 65 dollars to buy anything in the store, etc, etc, and all that fine print junk."  
  
Bria: "Heh."  
  
Joey: "I hate the fine print! Ya know, it's always so hard to see and then afterwards I always realize it says something important!"  
  
Bria: "I know." (Smile) "But this contest has no fine print, so all we have to worry about is if you win and the book you want is in fine print." (Laughs)  
  
Joey: "Yeah!" (Laughs as well) "Man, that'd kill me if it happened."  
  
Guy: "The first winner is Tskuimaru Atahi."  
  
(Some random guy goes up and gets his certificate for 65 dollars)  
  
Joey: "One down . . ."  
  
Bria: (Smiles and crosses her fingers)  
  
Guy: "The second winner is Joey Wheeler!"  
  
Joey: "What? Wahoo! I won!" (Dances around happily and goes get his certificate)  
  
Bria: "Congratulations!"  
  
Joey: "Thank you!"  
  
(The third winner is announced, and then the crowd disperses)  
  
Joey: "Well, because I would have never known about this contest if it hadn't been for you, I'm going to let you pick out whatever books you want, and I'll use my certificate for you."  
  
Bria: "Really?"  
  
Joey: (Nods)  
  
Bria: (Smiles and hugs Joey)  
  
Joey: (Hugs her back)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Now, see, isn't that cute?" (Notices there is no one around her) (Sighs)  
  
(Nanaki comes into the room)  
  
Nanaki: "Hey Mysty, we're out of chips."  
  
Ryou: (bobs his head apologetically) "They were really good chips."  
  
Mystrana: "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
Nanaki: "Can you give me money to buy more?"  
  
Mystrana: "Um sure . . ." (Pulls out Seto's wallet, hides the identification to it, and hands over twenty dollars to Nanaki)  
  
Nanaki: "Yay! Thanks!" (Skips off)  
  
Ryou: (Leaves after her)  
  
Mystrana: "And it gets even quieter."  
  
(Someone suddenly sits down next to her. It is Seto)  
  
Seto: "Do you like the quiet?"  
  
Mystrana: (Looks away) "Not really. I like being loud and hyper."  
  
Seto: "Do you now?"  
  
(They sit there in silence for a bit, and then Mystrana glances at her list)  
  
Mystrana: "Umm, do you know where Bakura is? He has a date now and stuff."  
  
Seto: "Yeah, he knows." (Pause) "Hey, Mystrana?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah?"  
  
Seto: "I really did . . . mean what I said . . . but . . .I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and for that, I'm sorry."  
  
Mystrana: (Bows her head) "Thank you Seto. I'm sorry too."  
  
(They sit there in silence, neither of them saying anything. And then a blur rushes by. It is Bakura)  
  
Bakura: "I'm gonna be late!" (Rushes by)  
  
(Mystrana and Seto both paused for a moment, and then burst out laughing)  
  
~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, Bakura has just managed to make it to the right house on time, and he knocks on the door. The girl who answers the door has black hair and sparkling blue eyes)  
  
Bakura: "Hi."  
  
Taynia: "Hi Bakura!" (She is wearing a black skirt, a crimson skirt and tall black boots. She smiles) "Did you just run a marathon?"  
  
Bakura: "No, I just ran late." (Laughs weakly at his bad pun)  
  
Taynia: (Smiles) "Here, come and get a drink of water."  
  
(Bakura goes inside and gets his drink of water, and the two of them discuss where to go for the date while he drinks it)  
  
Bakura: "Technically, shouldn't we know where we are going before we go on the date?"  
  
Taynia: "Yeah, that would make a lot of sense, but that's not always a good thing."  
  
Bakura: "Indeed."  
  
Taynia: "Anyhow . . . I know that Tuxes'R'Us is having a sale, so lets go there!  
  
Bakura: (Blinks) "But why?"  
  
Taynia: "Because you're going to get a tux, that's why!"  
  
Bakura: "Sure, but why?"  
  
Taynia: "Because the shop next to it is having a formal party and we can go if you get a tux!"  
  
Bakura: "Oh, that makes sense!"  
  
Taynia: (Smiles) "Yup!"  
  
(So they go to Tuxes''R'Us . . . picture the sign as having a guy being fitted for a tux with his arms out for the 'T' in "tuxes'_  
  
Bakura: "Well, let me tell you now, I'm not getting one of those all-white tuxes! They bug me!"  
  
Taynia: "Don't worry, you don't have to." (Glances around, and spots a really nice looking black tux) "Here! This one!"  
  
Bakura: (Tries it on, and it fits very nicely. Plus it comes with a crimson tie that pretty much matches Taynia's shirt, so they look coordinated, but not exactly the same together)  
  
Taynia: "hey, it looks great on you!"  
  
Bakura: (Looking in the mirror) "Hmm . . . hmm . . . yes, I do think I like it!" (glances at the price tag) (Facefault) (Faint)  
  
Taynia: (Pokes him with a hanger) "Ummm, Bakura? Don't forget this is a half off sale! Bakura?"  
  
(Anyhow, after Bakura wakes up and buys his tux, they go next door to the party, which happens to be a art store, celebrating it's 50th anniversary. Lots of the decorations are very creative and such because of that)  
  
Bakura: (Looking at the hanging paintbrush wind chimes; the top part looks like a palette) "Wow, these are pretty nice . . ."  
  
Taynia: "And here I though you were hard to amuse!"  
  
Bakura: "Well, stuff like this is pretty amazing. I wish I could do stuff like it, to tell the truth." (Pause) "But don't tell anyone I said that! Because that's the kind stuff my hikari likes and I don't need people comparing me to him, if you know what I mean?"  
  
Taynia: "Yeah, I do." (Grins) "But hey, isn't this cool too?" (Points to small clay figurines)  
  
Bakura: "Yeah."  
  
(They look at all the art stuff for awhile, and then music starts playing so they dance some and get some stuff to eat as well)  
  
Bakura: "I'm gonna have to say I'm having a lot of fun."  
  
Taynia: "Yeah, so am I." (Grins and eats a 'painted' frosting cookie) "And this food is so original!"  
  
Bakura: (Eating chips and 'paint' dip) "Yeah. I have to admit, some people are really geniuses when it comes to art."  
  
Taynia: "So I have noticed."  
  
(About then, a slow dance comes on, and they both put down their food to dance. When the song is over, Bakura smiles and kisses Taynia)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles) "Doesn't that make you feel all warm and fluffy now?"  
  
Seto: "Not really, but then again, not much does. Except for when I'm sick, and then I get that feeling right before I throw up . . ."  
  
Mystrana: (Grimace) "Great to know. Great to know."  
  
Seto: "Isn't it though?" (Smirks)  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah." (Checks list) "Hey, Bakura has another date already! Heh, I don't know whether to feel sorry for the poor guy, or to hope he's having fun actually getting out and doing stuff besides burning squirrels with Malik." (Pause) "Of course, there is nothing wrong with setting squirrels on fire, but that's not the point! I digress. I digress a lot, actually. Sometimes I'll be talking about something or another and then I kinda just lead off into something else. Once I just up and made a sandwich for no reason and -"  
  
Seto: "Digression. You digress."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, right! Sorry! Anyhow, Yay! Two more dates left!"  
  
Seto: "Then you just need to start this all over again for next week, ya know."  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, but I've got time!"  
  
Seto: "Suuuuure. I bet when you post this, it'll already be Monday in Britain."  
  
Mystrana: (Does some addition in her head) "Actually . . . it already is . . ."  
  
Seto: "Well, then you'd better hope none of your readers live in Britain or you've let them down."  
  
Mystrana: "Feh, that's not true! Sunday doesn't end until the clocks in my house say midnight!"  
  
Seto: "Well, at this rate, they defiantly will be saying that when you finally go to bed."  
  
Mystrana: (Yawns) "Feh."  
  
Malik: (Comes in, covered in dust from the fire) "Wheee, that was fun." (Plops down on the couch)  
  
Mystrana: (Leans against him and falls asleep)  
  
Seto: (Explaining) "She was up since 6 this morning and didn't go to bed until past midnight yesterday. It would be best for her to sleep."  
  
Malik: (Blinks) "Umm, right." (Shifts so that he still has circulation to his arm)  
  
~~~  
  
(And elsewhere, Bakura is on time for his next date and he goes up and rings the doorbell. A girl with shoulder length dark purple and blue hair with purple eyes opens the door)  
  
Bakura: "You would be Anja Kuroki, right?"  
  
Anja: "No, I'm her sister." (Grins) "Just kidding, that would be me." (She is wearing a sky blue tank top, black jeans and white platform shoes, so she and Bakura are about the same height right now, give or take an inch or two)  
  
Bakura: "Heh, I can tell now. So what do you want to do?"  
  
Anja: (Shrugs) "Well, I like singing. Know any good karaoke restaurants?"  
  
Bakura: "Ummm, ummm, ummm . . ." (Thinks hard for a minute and then nods) "Yeah, actually I do! C'mon, I'll show you."  
  
(So Anja gets her coat, on account it's a little chilly out now that it's later, and they make their way to the China Buffet, which is a Chinese restaurant with a karaoke room)  
  
Bakura: "So, do you think this will work?"  
  
Anja: (Takes in the Chinese decorations and the intricate pictures on the wall) "Hmm, not bad, not bad."  
  
Bakura: "Ok, that's good then."  
  
(They sit down and order their food. Once they get it, they begin talking about random stuff, of course)  
  
Anja: "My hikari can be kinda mean to me sometimes."  
  
Bakura: "I'm afraid I can't relate; my hikari is very nice to me. Can't say the same thing in reverse, though."  
  
Anja: "Heh, true."  
  
Bakura: "But, Ryou is a nice guy and I'm glad that he's the other half of me and not some random bum off the street."  
  
Anja: (Laughs) "I'd feel sorry for you then!"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, but see, it's all good. "  
  
Anja: (Laughs) "Yeah."  
  
(They eat in silence for a bit, until they finish and then . . .)  
  
Anja: "Karaoke time! Time to sing!" (Runs into the karaoke room)  
  
Bakura: (Follows quickly after)  
  
Anja: (Steps up to the mike, puts a song going, and starts singing) (BTW, the song is called 'Feel' just cos I don't think many people would know it) "Sono te o . . . watashi e to . . . azukete . . . mayotojite . . ."  
  
Bakura: (To himself) "Wow. . . she is good."  
  
Anja: (singing) "Sono toki made . . inoru kara . . ." (She sings the last note until it fades away and then everyone cheers happily and she grins and does a victory pose before going over to Bakura) "Did you like the song?"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, it was really good. You're good at singing; do you take lessons or something?"  
  
Anja: "No, but you know . . . it can get boring sometimes when I'm in my soul room, so I practice a lot."  
  
Bakura: "Ahhh, that makes sense."  
  
(After awhile, Anja goes back up and starts singing another song - a really pretty one called Yasahii Yoake - from .hack//sign for anyone who watches that)  
  
Anja: (Singing) "Eien ni kimi wa . . ."  
  
(And finally, when she is done again, they go order some dessert, and after that, Bakura brings Anja home)  
  
Bakura: "Well, thanks for letting me take you out, I guess. You have a very nice voice."  
  
Anja: (Smiles) "Thank you."  
  
Bakura: (Kisses her before leaving)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (still resting on Malik)  
  
Seto: (Pokes Mystrana with a stick) "Are you dead?"  
  
Mystrana: (Blinks and sits up) "Sorry Malik."  
  
Malik: "Whatever."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh! Did I miss the date? No!"  
  
Seto: "Ummm, it's not the end of the world."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, I know, but still . . . I like watching the people have fun."  
  
Seto: "Of course."  
  
Mystrana: "Well, I do! And hey, what do you know? One more date and then I can actually go to sleep! In my bed! With a soft pillow! Not to be rude, really, Malik, but your armbands are not the most comfortable things to rest your head on."  
  
~~~  
  
(Somehow Yami mystically knows it's his turn to go on a date - ok, ok, so Mystrana called him - but anyways, he's walking up to a somewhat familiar house . .when he gets there, Jewel opens the door and slips out quickly)  
  
Jewel: (Wearing a white shirt and jeans) "Hi Yami!" (Hugs him quickly) "Come on, let's go."  
  
Yami: "Ok, where are we going?"  
  
Jewel: "No place right now, but my yami has been a bit upset that I get to go out with you and I don't want her coming see you and then trying to mess up our date, is all."  
  
Yami: "Ahhh, I get it. Ok."  
  
(So they quickly walk/run to the park at the corner of the block and sit down on the swings, discussing what to do for the date)  
  
Yami: "We could go to a restaurant, or shop - maybe - well, I actually would like to buy more duel monsters cards - but anyhow, what do you think we should do?"  
  
Jewel: "I know, let's get some ice cream. It's nice enough out for it!"  
  
Yami: "Yeah, true. Know any good ice cream places?"  
  
Jewel: "As a matter of a fact . . . I do!"  
  
(So they set off . . .and when they get there, outside the shop is a guy in a costume - an ice cream cone costume - holding a sign that says 'Ice Cream Sunday Day - Buy One, Get One Half Off!')  
  
Jewel: "When they put it like that, it seems like they're selling books or something, you know?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah, I see what you mean. But hey, what kind ice cream do you want?"  
  
Jewel: "Well, we might as well get the sundaes, right?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah. I think I'll get plain vanilla."  
  
Jewel: "And I think I'll get one scoop vanilla, one chocolate."  
  
(So they order their sundaes, and while they wait for them, the ice cream cone person comes inside the store to take a break and get a drink. Yami and Jewel pay it no mind . . . but then when they get their ice cream and go off to eat outside on some benches . . .)  
  
Jewel: (Blinks) "Is that ice cream cone following us?" (Blinks) "That sounds weird."  
  
Yami: "I know what you mean." (Glances at the ice cream cone person, who is sort of trying to hide behind a tree, but it's not really working) "I think it is."  
  
Jewel: (Shudders) "I wonder why."  
  
Yami: "I don't know . . .let's just eat our ice cream for now, and then go from there."  
  
Jewel: "Ok."  
  
(So they eat their ice cream, and when they are done, they get up to leave and the ice cream cone follows them)  
  
Jewel: "This is kind of strange, you know?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah . . . I suppose it won't do any harm to us, so let's just ignore it."  
  
(So for the rest of the date, they try to ignore it, but it keeps popping up everywhere, and finally they're back at the park in the corner, and haven't seen it for awhile, so they're just talking. There's a pause and then Yami leans in to kiss Jewel, and then the Ice Cream Cone Person pops up right behind them)  
  
Yami/Jewel: "ACK!"  
  
Ice Cream Cone Person: "Ah ha! I knew it! You guys were going to kiss!"  
  
Jewel: (Blinks) "Oh . . . my . . - Jordan, is that you?" (To Yami) "She's my yami."  
  
Jordan: "Awww, how'd you know?"  
  
Jewel: "Why did you follow me!?"  
  
Jordan: "Feh."  
  
Jewel: "Jordan!"  
  
Jordan: "What?"  
  
Jewel: "Don't follow me again, ok?"  
  
Jordan: "Feh."  
  
Jewel: "And one more thing. WHY are you wearing that weird ice cream cone thing?  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Sighs happily) "That was funny! Poor Yami and Jewel, I would be scared to death if an ice cream cone person was following me. You know?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah, I see where you're coming from."  
  
Mystrana: "Anyhow, if you didn't see your date this time, it'll be here next week, and until then, ja ne!" (Falls asleep again) 


	9. Special Edition

NOTE: Ahem. Just for the record, people are allowed to request second dates, and possibly thirds, but I try to do peoples first dates before those, if that makes sense. Just be patient, you'll all get dates. ^_^ Oh, and BTW, I almost forgot to thank everyone for reviewing! Wow! Almost a hundred reviews . . . I feel so special . . sniff . . .^_^  
  
Anyhow, this is just a special edition on account I'm bored and here there are three dates, for my friends and my sister. There will still be dates on Sunday, though!  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Hums to herself) "Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmmm."  
  
Seto: "Um Mystrana?"  
  
Mystrana: (Still humming)  
  
Seto: "Mystrana!"  
  
Mystrana: "Hm- ? What?"  
  
Seto: "It's not Sunday, so why are you making a list and everything for dating?"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh! Of course. I was bored, so I decide to do something."  
  
Seto: "Something like?"  
  
Mystrana: "Well, first I wrote a list for all the dates for this Sunday, intending to get them done early . . . but then I decided I'd do something else."  
  
Seto: "Oh. So what are you doing this time?"  
  
Mystrana: "I got up and finished all the rooms so you guys can move in here finally! And then I'm sending you guys out on dates!"  
  
Seto: "But I though you said you weren't doing dates?"  
  
Mystrana: "Well, I mean, this is kind of for my friends! I'm going to let them go out on dates today!" (Smiles brightly)  
  
Seto: "Dare I ask?"  
  
Mystrana: "Well, you'll be going out with Denise, of course, and then like Joey will be going out with Mariana, and, oh, Ryou will go out with my sister."  
  
Seto: "I hate to say it, but you're going to leave Yami Denise and Yami Mariana without dates?"  
  
Mystrana: "Well, Bakura can go out with Yami Mariana . . . . and Joey can go out with Yami Denise."  
  
Seto: (Facefault) "I take it these dates won't be at the same time?"  
  
Mystrana: "Of course not! But, anyhow, I think it's gonna be great! So where are the other guys? Are they getting their stuff into their rooms?"  
  
Seto: "I don't know, are they that bored?"  
  
Mystrana: "Probably."  
  
Seto: "You're probably right."  
  
(They go upstairs. Upstairs, is basically a square hallway with rooms all around and four rooms in the middle, like a square inside a square, if you know what I mean. One of the doors has 'Bakura' on the nameplate, so Mystrana knocks on the door, and Bakura opens the door)  
  
Bakura: "Yeah?"  
  
Mystrana: "You have a date! Get out here!"  
  
Bakura: (Grumbles and leaves his room)  
  
Mystrana: (Peers into it, noting all the red and black) "Well, I notice you didn't waste anytime in decorating." (Sweatdrop)  
  
Bakura: "I just need to hang the swords up and I'm done."  
  
Seto: "Riiiiight."  
  
Mystrana: "Anyhow . . . we still have to get Joey and Ryou."  
  
Ryou: "Get me for what? Did I do something?"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, not at all, but I'm sending you on a date with my sister."  
  
Ryou: (Blinks) "Oh, ok."  
  
(So finally Mystrana, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Joey and Malik are all downstairs)  
  
Bakura: "Malik, why are you here?"  
  
Malik: (Shrugs) "Mystrana needs someone to talk to while you guys are out on dates."  
  
Seto: "Speaking of which, who's going first?"  
  
Mystrana: "Ryou and my sister, Nanaki."  
  
Nanaki: (Comes in) "Yes!" (Pause) "Just let me go change."  
  
Ryou: "Where do we have to go on our date?"  
  
Mystrana: "Wherever you want to go! Just ask Nanaki, I'm sure she'll have ideas. Same goes for you guys on your dates."  
  
(Nanaki comes back in baggy purple jeans and a purple t-shirt. She smiles)  
  
Nanaki: (Glomps Ryou) "Come on, let's go!"  
  
Ryou: "Ack! I can't really move when you're glomped onto me. . ." (Sweatdrops)  
  
Nanaki: "Oh, right, sorry!" (Unglomps and they walk out)  
  
Seto: "I feel bad for Ryou."  
  
Mystrana: ^_^ "Don't feel bad for him!"  
  
Bakura: (Mutters) "Easy for you to say."  
  
~~~  
  
(And, so, Nanaki and Ryou are hailing a cab. One pulls up, and they get in)  
  
Cab dude: "Yo. Where to?"  
  
Nanaki: (Glances at Ryou)" The mall!"  
  
Ryou: (Nods)  
  
Cab Dude: "Alright then." (Takes off, as fast as he can)  
  
Nanaki/Ryou: (Can't sit up properly on account the cab driver is probably going 200 MPH)  
  
Nanaki: (Blinks) (Tries to turn head to look at Ryou) "So how are you?"  
  
Ryou: (Blinks as well) "Fine, I guess."  
  
Nanaki: "I'd glomp you, but I can't move right now."  
  
(Of course, the Cab Dude stops the car so quickly they both almost get flung through the window - but, ah ha! - they were wearing seatbelts, so there)  
  
Nanaki: (A bit woozily) "Yay! Mall!"  
  
Cab Dude: "Yup, that'll be 10 dollars."  
  
Ryou: (blinks) (Pays)  
  
(Anyhow, they go inside the mall . . . .)  
  
Nanaki: "Whee! Candy! And sugar! And pocky! And, umm, yeah, everything else."  
  
Ryou: (Blinks) (Sweatdrops)  
  
Nanaki: "How about we go to Suncoast? Come on!" (She practically drags him there, but once they are there, he's just as happy to be there as she is)  
  
Ryou: "Oh, look, they have the DVD's for .hack//SIGN."  
  
Nanaki: "I love that anime!" (Looks at it) "Oooo, Japanese with English subtitles! That rocks!"  
  
Ryou: (Sweatdrop) "You don't speak Japanese"  
  
Nanaki: "Oh, I know, I know, but it's fun to listen. Besides, dubs aren't that great, ya know?"  
  
Ryou: "Yeah . . ." (Pause) "Oh, look, they have Zoids manga."  
  
(They go over and look at all the manga)  
  
Nanaki: "Oh! They have Ranma, and Inuyasha, and X, and Gundam Wing . . ." (Continues on and on, piling manga in her arms) (finally she goes to the counter)  
  
Person behind the counter: "You do know that all manga is buy one, get one half off, correct?"  
  
Nanaki: (Smiles) "Yup! That's why I brought twice as many as usual! To save Ryou money!"  
  
Ryou: (Pulling out his wallet and sweatdropping yet again)  
  
(After they get the manga and anime stuff, they go on to the next shop, a candy store!)  
  
Nanaki: "Don't you love sugar?" (Glomps Ryou)  
  
Ryou: "Yeah." (Falls over)  
  
Nanaki: "Ack, sorry!" (Unglomps from Ryou and starts picking out candy)  
  
(A bit later, they leave that store, and Nanaki is now holding a big bag of candy and a giant chocolate chip cookie, and Ryou is holding the two bags of manga. They head over to get a bit of lunch at the food court before heading on to the arcade)  
  
Nanaki: (Eyes gleaming) "Ahhhh, the arcade." (Smiles happily and drops the cookie)  
  
Ryou: "Ready to play . . . and lose?"  
  
Nanaki: "You're on."  
  
(They go over to the King Of Fighter 99 console)  
  
Nanaki: "I am unbeatable with my team of Xiangfei, Mai, Leona, and Yuri."  
  
Ryou: "Well, let's see how my team does again them, I pick Iori, Kyo, Athena and . . .K."  
  
(They begin, punching buttons frantically)  
  
Nanaki: "I'm gonna win!"  
  
Ryou: "Not likely."  
  
(They battle it out, and . . .)  
  
Ryou: "Hah! I win!"  
  
Nanaki: (Pouts) (Then brightens up and glomps Ryou) "Oh well, let's try a new game! Magical Drop III!"  
  
Ryou: (Sweatdrop)  
  
(They go over there, and put in coins)  
  
Nanaki: "I pick . . . Moon!"  
  
Ryou: "I'll play as Magician."  
  
(They start pressing buttons again, and . . .)  
  
Nanaki: "Yay! I won!" (Glomps Ryou)  
  
Ryou: "Do I ever actually win?" (Falls over, off balance from being glomped)  
  
Nanaki: "I love you Ryou!"  
  
Ryou: (still on the floor with swirl eyes and the like) "Whatever you say Nanaki. Oooohh."  
  
(So the date sorta ends there, and Nanaki drags Ryou back home)  
  
Mystrana: (Upon their arrival) "Well, did you guys have fun?"  
  
Nanaki: "Tons!"  
  
Ryou: (Still has swirly eyes) "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Seto: (blinks)  
  
Nanaki: (Glances at Ryou) "Oh, he'll be fine in the minute! We're gonna go play Final Fantasy now, see you guys later!"  
  
(She runs off, dragging Ryou behind her)  
  
(Everyone else blinks)  
  
Seto: "So, ummm, who's turn is it now, so to speak?"  
  
Mystrana: "Joey, why don't you and Bakura go now?"  
  
Joey: "Alright!"  
  
Bakura: (grumbles, but nods)  
  
(They leave)  
  
Mystrana: (Waves to them) "Byeeee! Have fun!"  
  
~~~  
  
(And so, Bakura and Joey go over to Mariana's house, and once there . . .they knock on the door. Duh. After a minute, someone answers the door)  
  
Yami Mariana: "Ack! Not you guys again! Go away!" (Slams the door shut)  
  
Bakura: (Blinks)  
  
Joey: "This is so repetitive, isn't it?"  
  
Bakura: (Nods)  
  
(inside the house)  
  
Mariana: "Hey, who was at the door just now?"  
  
Yami Mariana: "Ummm, no one." (Shifty eyes)  
  
Mariana: "Yami, who was it?"  
  
Yami Mariana: "I don't know! But out of all the people it could have been, it wasn't Joey and Bakura! Yeah." (Runs upstairs)  
  
Mariana: (Sweatdrops and runs to the door) (Opens it) "Joey! Bakura! Sorry my yami shut the door on you, again!"  
  
Joey: "Hey, it's ok."  
  
Bakura: (Mutter mutter) "Temperamental yami of yours."  
  
Mariana: (Sweatdrops again) "Eh heh, sorry! Hey, so why are you guys here?"  
  
Joey: "Wanna go out on a date with me?"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah, and I'm here for your yami."  
  
Mariana: "Really? Cool!" (Pause) "Ummm, can you give me ten minutes to get ready though?"  
  
Joey: "Sure, just make sure you tell your yami to come down too, ok?"  
  
Mariana: "Yeah, be right back!"  
  
(And in several minutes, she comes back down wearing pink short sleeved t- shirt and her low cut jeans. Her yami is right behind her wearing a navy blue t-shirt and shorts, and glaring at everything. Both of them have their arm bands on their left arm and their millennium arm cuffs on their right arm)  
  
Mariana: "I didn't take too long, did I?"  
  
Joey: (Smile) "Nope."  
  
Bakura: (Somewhat smiles at Yami Mariana)  
  
Y. Mariana: (Glares)  
  
Joey: "So what do you want to do , then?"  
  
Mariana: "Oh, I know! Let's go down to the pound and volunteer for the day!"  
  
Y. Mariana: (Sarcastically, of course) "Oh what fun. I am positively convulsing with joy." (Rolls eyes)  
  
Bakura: "C'mon, it can't be that bad!"  
  
Y. Mariana: "Watching after smelly strays try to kill each other, and you say that isn't too bad?"  
  
Bakura: "I stand corrected."  
  
Mariana: "Oh, come on, anyway, let's go."  
  
(So they go down to the pound and walk up to the counter to volunteer)  
  
Mariana: ^_^ "Hi, we'd like to help out today!"  
  
Person: "Reallly?"  
  
Y. Mariana: "No."  
  
Mariana: "Shush you!" (Turns to the person) "Yup!"  
  
Person: "Ok! My name is Janet. Come here into the back and I can show you around and then you can stick around and help for as long as you'd like, ok?"  
  
Mariana: "Sounds great."  
  
Joey: "Yeah!"  
  
Bakura/Y. Mariana: (Grumble, grumble)  
  
(They go into the back and are given name tags, the clip on kind, and Janet briefly explains that they need help with cleaning the strays to be put out front)  
  
Janet: "And, yeah, basically, just keep track of which ones are clean and which one's aren't, and it'll all work out. Those two tubs on that end-" (Points) "-Are for the dogs, and the other two are for cats."  
  
Joey: "This sounds easy!"  
  
Mariana: "And we get to help too!"  
  
(So Janet leaves them to start, and they all wander around, looking at the animals to be cleaned)  
  
Joey: "Hey, this here is an adorable puppy!" (He picks up a small chocolate lab, presumably just a puppy still, and brings it over to the tub, petting it lightly. The puppy 'arfs' happily)  
  
Mariana: "Oh my gosh! Look at the cute kitten!" (Picks up a small all-white kitten, except for a patch of brown on the left eye, and at the end of the tail)  
  
Bakura: "This is boring." (Looks around, and points to a German Shepard dog) "You there! Get in the tub!"  
  
Dog: (Growls)  
  
Bakura: "Just do it!"  
  
Dog: (Growls)  
  
Bakura: "Don't make me get angry!"  
  
Dog: (Lunges)  
  
Bakura: "Ack!" (Runs)  
  
Y. Mariana: "Hahahaha! That's funny!" (Pause) "And yet, at the same time I want to help him, because . . .there's just something . . ." (Shakes herself) "What AM I thinking?" (Mutters to herself as she picks up a fluffy dog to clean)  
  
(A bit later, all the kitties and most of the dogs are looking pretty clean. Bakura, however, is sitting in the corner, pouting, having been bit several times, and Y. Mariana is trying to cheer him up without making it seem too obvious; both Mariana and Joey, who are currently cleaning a large great dane together, can tell Y. Mariana is totally trying to get Bakura's attention)  
  
Bakura: "Six bites! SIX! I mean, I like blood as much as the next person, but geeez!"  
  
Y. Mariana: "I can get you a bandage if you want." (Pause) "But only if you really want it because I won't just do favors for you, you know!" (Pause) "But you are bleeding pretty badly, so are you sure you don't want a bandage?"  
  
Bakura: "I dunno, if you feel like getting one, sure." (Smiles somewhat)  
  
Y. Mariana: "Well, I don't!" (pause) "Oh, fine."  
  
Joey: (Laughs lightly as Y. Mariana storms out in search for a bandage)  
  
Mariana: "They get along nicely, don't they?" (Smiles)  
  
Joey: "Indeed."  
  
(And so, after awhile, they go back to Mariana's house, and it is getting dark. Joey and Mariana go sit on the huge trampoline, and Bakura and Y. Mariana drag out chairs to sit in the corner of the yard)  
  
Mariana: (Lying back on the trampoline) "It's a clear sky tonight." (Happily) "I'll bet we could see ALL the stars!"  
  
Joey: "Yeah."  
  
Y. Mariana: (Resting her head on Bakura slightly) "It is nice out tonight . . . I guess."  
  
Bakura: (Smiles softly) "Yeah, it is."  
  
(And then both pairs start kissing, so we'll fade out, and a bit later, Joey and Bakura return to where Mystrana and the others are)  
  
Mystrana: "Yay! You guys had fun, didn't you?"  
  
Bakura: (Pauses) "Mariana's yami is different, that's for sure, but she's nice." (Smile)  
  
Joey: "Mariana has a kick-ass trampoline!" (Grins)  
  
Seto: "So easily amused." (Shakes his head)  
  
Malik: "This is boring."  
  
Mystrana: "Silence, you. Alright, Bakura, you can go."  
  
Bakura: "Yay!" (Runs off)  
  
Seto: "Can't we just wait until tomorrow to go out with Denise and her yami?"  
  
Mystrana: "Umm no, you can take them to a nightclub or something. And I'm bored, so I'll be going too, and taking Malik. But we won't come by until later and I swear we won't ruin your dates!" ^_^  
  
Malik: "Wait, what? What is this about me going out with you?"  
  
Mystrana: (Sniffle) "Am I really that bad you wouldn't even just go out with me once?"  
  
Malik: (Blink) "Ummm, no, but . . ."  
  
Mystrana: "Great, then it all works out!"  
  
Malik: "Why don't you just take Bakura!? I thought you liked him."  
  
Mystrana: "I do, I do, but he just had to go on a date."  
  
Joey: "So did I."  
  
Mystrana: "He had to go on a date with Y. Mariana. I think he needs the rest."  
  
Joey: (Blink)  
  
Seto: "Well, that's random."  
  
Mystrana: "Anyhow! Go pick them up, alright? And yeah!"  
  
Seto: "Riiiiight."  
  
(He and Joey go upstairs quickly to get changed, and come back downstairs to go pick up Denise and her yami. Seto is now wearing black pants and white shirt, with a black trenchcoat, and Joey is also wearing black pants, but with a blue shirt. They wave and leave)  
  
Mystrana: "Yay! Now, Malik, where are you anyway?"  
  
Malik: "Right here, right here."  
  
Mystrana: "Okidoki, I'm going get changed and then we're leaving."  
  
Malik: "Very well."  
  
(So Mystrana changes into a black skirt that ends just above her knees with black boots and a black shirt with flared sleeves, and Malik wears all black too, pants and tank top-type shirt. They go)  
  
(Meanwhile, Seto and Joey go over to Denise's house and knock on the door)  
  
Denise: "Hmmm?" (Opens door) "Ack! Seto?"  
  
YLL (Easiest thing to write): "And Joey?"  
  
Denise: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Seto: "Wanna go out?"  
  
Joey: "Yeah."  
  
Denise: (Eyes get sparkly) "Really?"  
  
Seto: (Nod)  
  
Denise: (Smiles, and blushes) "Sure."  
  
Seto: (Smiles back)  
  
YLL: "And what's with you Joey?"  
  
Joey: "Wanna go out with me?"  
  
YLL: (Pause) "Sure."  
  
Denise: "Oh, question? Where are we going to go?"  
  
Seto: "How about a nightclub?"  
  
YLL: "Oh YEAH! Just let me get changed."  
  
Denise: "Yeah, me too. We'll be right back."  
  
(So in a bit, Denise comes down in a short sleeved emerald green dress, with black boots and her hair neatly done in a bun)  
  
Seto: "You look nice."  
  
Denise: (Smile) "Thank you."  
  
Seto: "Well, you do."  
  
(A bit of time passes)  
  
Joey: "Erm, not ta sound rude or anything, but what's taking your yami so long?"  
  
Denise: "She has to put on her make-up."  
  
Joey: "Oh, ok."  
  
(And then YLL comes downstairs and she's wearing all purple; make-up, shoes, sleeveless dress, etc)  
  
Joey: "Whoa. You look great."  
  
YLL: (Big smile)  
  
(So Seto, who called for his limo, takes them all the club, which will be called Yami No Tenshi - Dark Angel. They all go inside)  
  
YLL: "Yay, let's go get drinks."  
  
Joey: "Or not. You can have rum and coke, minus the rum."  
  
(The two of them go off to get something to drink, and Denise and Seto look at each other)  
  
Denise: "Well, what do you wanna do?"  
  
Seto: "Up to you."  
  
Denise: "Wanna dance, maybe?"  
  
Seto: "Sure, why not?" (Smiles)  
  
(They go onto the dance floor, to dance, of course)  
  
(Meanwhile, YLL and Joey had both gotten soda to drink are doing just that and drinking it. Yup. After awhile, they, too, go out to dance)  
  
Denise: "Seto?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah?"  
  
Denise: (Blushes slightly) "You're a really good dancer."  
  
Seto: (Smiles) "Thank you. You're good too."  
  
Denise: (Beams) "You really mean it?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah. You're really nice when you're not annoying, you know."  
  
Denise: (Scowls) "What do you mean I'm annoying?"  
  
Seto: "Nothing, nothing. Let's dance."  
  
(And so on and so forth)  
  
YLL: (Trying to dance with Joey while still drinking her soda)  
  
Joey: "Just don't spill that on me, ok, and we're good."  
  
(Oh, yeah, Mystrana and Malik are there too, but they're, umm, just making out in the corner, so it doesn't matter much. Anyhow, Seto and Denise have sat down to get something to drink)  
  
Seto: "So, you having fun?"  
  
Denise: "Yeah, lots. Even though tomorrow I'll kill my yami because I'm sure I'll have a headache from the loud music." (Pause, and smiles) "But hey, it's worth it to be with you."  
  
Seto: (Smiles) "Hey, do you maybe want to go someplace quieter to get something to eat?"  
  
Denise: "Hey, that'd be a great idea." (She glances at YLL and Joey who are still dancing wildly together, and Mystrana and Malik who are talking about something now, and shrugs) "Should we bring them along?"  
  
Seto: "If we do, they have to sit at a different table. I just want to be with you."  
  
Denise: (Blushes)  
  
Seto: "It's true, and furthermore, I don't need to see your yami and Joey going at it under the table or something."  
  
Denise: "Seto!"  
  
Seto: "Sorry."  
  
(So as it turns out, YLL and Joey decide to stay at the club and Mystrana and Malik decide to go along and sit at a different table. Once there and after getting their food . . .)  
  
Denise: "Ahhh, it's so quiet now." (sighs happily) "Thanks for taking me here."  
  
Seto: "No problem. You don't have a headache now, do you?"  
  
Denise: "Nope." ^_^  
  
(Meanwhile, Joey and YLL are still dancing. ^_^ Even more meanwhile, Mystrana and Malik are talking.)  
  
Malik: "You know, you procrastinate a lot."  
  
Mystrana: "I do not."  
  
Malik: "Uh huh. For example, last week, what was it you said? Something along the lines of 'I have a great fic idea and am going to write it all tonight?' and lo and behold, a week later . . . what have you gotten done?"  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops) "I wrote a full page to it."  
  
Malik: "Yeah, excuses."  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmphf."  
  
(Back to Seto and Denise)  
  
Seto: "So, anyway, I don't know when, but we should go out again soon, ok?"  
  
Denise: "Yeah."  
  
Seto: "Just maybe, though, we can leave Joey and your yami home and just go out, the two of us?"  
  
Denise: (Stifles laughter) "I don't dare leave those two alone in a house!" (Shakes head, smiling)  
  
Seto: "I suppose you're right."  
  
(So they finish eating, and Seto pays for the bill, and brings Denise home)  
  
Seto: "I had a good time."  
  
Denise: (Smile) "Me too."  
  
Seto: (Kisses her, before leaving)  
  
(Back at Random Insanities --- That's what the building Mystrana lives at is called)  
  
Mystrana: (Sitting next to Malik) "Well, Seto, Joey, did you guys have fun?"  
  
Joey: (Yawns) "I'm tired."  
  
Seto: "I had a good time, of course."  
  
Joey: "Yeah, this wasn't too bad. And you didn't really torture me that much, so I'm happy."  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles and closes her eyes tiredly) "Yeah, it was fun. I think I might start something like this with some other bishies . . . maybe like Hiei and Kurama. . ."  
  
Seto: "Yu Yu Hakusho?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, maybe, even though I only know about five people . . . Hiei . . .Kurama . . .etc . . ."  
  
Seto: "I doubt it."  
  
Mystrana: "Well, we shall see. If any of you people are a Yu Yu Hakusho fan, and/or want a date with one of those bishies . . . maybe, just maybe, I'll be starting something over there."  
  
Malik: "What, you don't have enough bishies here?"  
  
Mystrana: "No, I love all you guys, really!"  
  
Malik: "Riiiiight."  
  
Mystrana: (Hugs Malik) "I love you, and Bakura, and Seto, and Yugi and Yami and everyone! Don't worry, it'll all be good."  
  
Seto: "Sure. Right. Anyhow, I'm going to sleep."  
  
Joey: "Me too."  
  
(They both go upstairs to their rooms, and after awhile Malik goes to his room)  
  
Mystrana: (Yawn) "Yup, well, that's all for now. Come back Sunday for more dating fun." 


	10. Whee! DATES!

Hmmm, just for the record, I want to say that though this fic is rated 'g' that's mostly just for the dates. The stuff that happens in between dates can be PG to PG-13 ish with suggestive dialogue, yaoi (hehehe, all the guys are bi) mentionings, and also, Truth or Dare. ^_^  
Mystrana: (Is randomly tidying up around the room; fixing the pillows and vacuuming)  
  
(Seto comes in and watches her silently for a minute before 'aheming')  
  
Mystrana: (Turns off the vacuum) "Ack! You surprised me!"  
  
Seto: "It's not that hard. Anyhow, it's time for dates now, isn't it?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yup! I'm just tidying up before everyone comes and messes everything up, you know."  
  
Seto: "Of course. And when everyone's gone to sleep, it'll be just as messy."  
  
Mystrana: "Maybe, probably. By the way, your new order of chocolate sauce will be in next week. How do you go through it so fast?"  
  
Seto: (Smirks) "That's for me to know and you to *never* find out."  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Seto: "By the way, your spring break is officially over tomorrow, you know."  
  
Mystrana: (Sigh) "Yeah, I know."  
  
Seto: "Aren't you terribly upset?"  
  
Mystrana: "Actually, not really."  
  
(Malik comes in)  
  
Malik: "Actually not really what?"  
  
Mystrana: "My spring break is over tomorrow. But it's not that bad, because, seriously, even though I love having all that free time, there is a such thing as too much free time, if you know what I mean?"  
  
Seto: "Not really. I'm always busy."  
  
Mystrana: "You are not. And I get bored easily, so after awhile, spring break - or any break for that matter - gets very tedious and boring."  
  
Malik: "I though you were going to write the entire time."  
  
Mystrana: "I wanted to, but even that gets boring."  
  
Malik: "How weird."  
  
(Mystrana goes back to cleaning up some)  
  
Seto: "That's rather unusual, though, don't you think?"  
  
Malik: "That she gets bored easily? Not really."  
  
Seto: "No, that she doesn't like getting breaks from school."  
  
Malik: "Yeah, I don't know about her. That's just almost weird."  
  
Mystrana: "Not really. I love summer break, but the problem with spring break is that when you go back, everything is still waiting for you. Overdue projects, idiot teachers, busy work, no free time . . . it's better to just get it over with, you know? But with summer break, when you come back it's to a fresh start."  
  
Malik: "Ah. Right." (Blink)  
  
Seto: "I'm with you."  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles) "Well, it doesn't really matter now, I guess, so let's see who's got dates lined up yet." (Checks her list) "Yami . . . Bakura . . . Malik . . . Seto . . . Ryou . . ."  
  
Seto: "As usual, correct?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yup, but you guys don't mind, right?"  
  
Malik: (Shrugs) "Why would I?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah, it's not that bad."  
  
Mystrana: "You shouldn't say that, you'll make enemies."  
  
Seto: "Riiiiiight."  
  
Mystrana: "Well, it doesn't matter for you two yet, on account Yami has the first date. Where is he anyway?" (Goes upstairs to look for him)  
  
Seto: (Calls after her) "Mysty, wait!" (But she doesn't hear him) "He's in the kitchen!"  
  
(Mystrana doesn't hear him so he goes into the kitchen himself)  
  
Seto: "Yami."  
  
Yami: "Yeah?"  
  
Seto: "You have a date."  
  
Yami: (Blinks) "Isn't Mystrana supposed to tell me that?"  
  
Seto: "She's being detained. Don't ask. I'm just being nice by finding you and telling you."  
  
Yami: (Blinks) "Alright, if you say so." (He leaves to go on his date)  
  
(Meanwhile, Malik and Seto sit down onto the couch)  
  
Malik: "I wonder how long it will take her to come back downstairs."  
  
Seto: "Eh, probably not that long."  
  
~~~  
  
(So Yami goes out for his date, and has changed into a clean black tank top and black jeans. He knocks on the door of the house he's supposed to be going and a girl with long white hair, the front two parts tied up with ribbon, and deep amber eyes)  
  
Hikari: (Smiles gently) "Hi Yami." (She is wearing a spaghetti strapped dress, which ends just below the knees and has a fancy bit of lace at the end)  
  
Yami: (Smiles back) "Hi. Your dress is very beautiful, by the way."  
  
Hikari: "Thank you."  
  
Yami: "I was thinking maybe we could go to a restaurant, but if you're not hungry it's ok."  
  
Hikari: "No, that would be great. After that, we could come back here and I could make dessert."  
  
Yami: "Do you cook?"  
  
Hikari: (Smiles) "I cook and sew a lot. It's really fun."  
  
Yami: "I'll bet you're pretty good at both. Did you make your dress?"  
  
Hikari: (Blushes a little) "Yeah."  
  
Yami: "Well, then I stand correct. You're amazing at sewing."  
  
Hikari: (Blushes again)  
  
Yami: (Smiles) "Come on, let's go get something to eat, shall we?"  
  
(They go downtown, and look at a few restaurants, before deciding on a pretty-looking Japanese restaurant that is combined with a lovely garden in the back)  
  
Hikari: "This place looks really nice."  
  
(They go inside, and a girl in a kimono seats them at a small table near the back, where they can see the garden though the big window)  
  
Hikari: "And it smells so nice in here, too, with that lovely garden outside."  
  
Yami: "Yeah." (Looks outside) "It's all very peaceful, isn't it?"  
  
Hikari: (Smiles) "Very."  
  
(After ordering their food, they talk some until their food arrives)  
  
Yami: "If the food is half as good as the view, then we're in for some good food." (Smiles)  
  
Hikari: "Yeah."  
  
(They eat some)  
  
Hikari: "Yeah, it's good."  
  
Yami: (Smiles)  
  
(After they finish eating, they go out to walk around the gardens)  
  
Yami: "So what do you do in your free time?"  
  
Hikari: "Well, I like sewing and cooking, like I told you, and stuff like that, arts and crafts type stuff. How about you?"  
  
Yami: "Well, I duel a lot, and sometimes I help Yugi out with his homework. I mean, I'm not the best with current events or anything, but I do know my math. Kinda. I wish."  
  
Hikari: (Laughs lightly) "You like helping Yugi because he's you?"  
  
Yami: "I guess so, but if, say, Ryou or Joey needed help, I'd help them."  
  
Hikari: "That's a good thing." (Smiles)  
  
(And then they go back to Hikari's house, and Hikari brings Yami to the kitchen)  
  
Hikari: "Here, you can sit down on one of those stools and I'll make dessert. How about cookies? Those would be fun to make and they don't take too long to bake."  
  
Yami: "Sounds great."  
  
(So Hikari makes cookies - chocolate chip - and after they cool, she and Yami each have one)  
  
Yami: "They taste great, to put it bluntly."  
  
Hikari: (Beams) "Thank you."  
  
Yami: "You're welcome, and thanks yourself for letting me take you out." (Smiles)  
  
Hikari: "You're welcome." (Smiles back, blushing very faintly)  
  
Yami: (Lightly kisses her, before leaving)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Awww . . . that was so bloody cute!"  
  
Bakura: (Blinks) "I did not see blood ANYWHERE."  
  
Mystrana: "Figure of speech!"  
  
Bakura: "Riiiight."  
  
Malik: "Well, you have a date next." (Holds up list which he has 'borrowed' from Mystrana)  
  
Mystrana: "Ack, how did you get that list?"  
  
Malik: (Shrugs innocently)  
  
Mystrana: "Give it back, please?"  
  
Malik: "Now why should I do that?"  
  
Mystrana: (Pauses, and thinks, and then glomps tightly onto Malik) "Because I won't unglomp until you've promised to give it back!"  
  
Malik: "Ack, ok, ok!" (Hands back the all-important list)  
  
Mystrana: "Yay! Thank you!" (Hugs him tightly)  
  
Malik: (Gasps for breath) "The glomping was almost a preferred choice."  
  
(Bakura, however, carefully sneaks out to go on his date. Smart guy.)  
  
Mystrana: "Wait, Bakura!"  
  
Bakura: "Aw, snap, I though I had gotten away! What is it?"  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles happily) "It's a double date! Take Malik with you!"  
  
Bakura: (Blinks) "I'm dating two people at the same time?"  
  
Malik: (Smacks him) "Idiot!"  
  
Mystrana: "No, see, you'll be going out with one person and Malik with the other. A double date! If Malik had bothered to properly look at my list, he would know this." (Smirk)  
  
Malik: (Grumble grumble)  
  
(They leave together)  
  
~~~  
  
(Well, that all being done and said, Bakura and Malik go over to Jessica's house! Jessica lets them in right away, and they sit in the living room, smiling. Well, Jessica and Bakura are smiling and Malik is just bored)  
  
Malik: "So is this Catalina person coming or not?"  
  
Jessica: (Sweatdrops) "Well, she wants to look really nice, I think."  
  
Malik: "Ah." (Pause) "Whatever." (Randomly plays with a match)  
  
Bakura: (Glances at Malik playing with a match, and then at Jessica) "Well, that aside, what would you like to do?"  
  
Jessica: "Hmmm, I dunno. If Catalina dresses up a lot, we should go somewhere fancy, you know? But I dunno."  
  
Bakura: (Casts around for ideas) "Hummm . . .we could go to a restaurant, walk around in the park, do nothing . . . talk . . ."  
  
Malik: (Randomly putting an idea in) "Tsuki no Hikari ride, maybe?"  
  
Bakura: "Hey, that's a good idea!"  
  
Jessica: (Sweatdrops again) "I think I missed something here . . ."  
  
Bakura: "Don't worry, you'll like this. It's one of Malik's better ideas. Erm, anyway, we'll tell you as soon as Catalina comes down."  
  
(Kinda as if on cue, Catalina comes down. She has wavy brown hair and big brown eyes, and is wearing white dress with reddish tints)  
  
Catalina: "Hi Malik!" (Hugs him) "How are you?"  
  
Malik: "I'm good. Yup." (Smiles)  
  
Bakura: "Alright then! Tsuki no Hikari Ride; moonlight ride, is a boat trip type thing that goes out all night and it's called moonlight because you can see the stars really good and stuff, so what do you think about going there, hey?"  
  
Jessica: "Oh! That sounds like a really good idea."  
  
Catalina: "Yeah, I like it too."  
  
(So they go out to the docks, which just are suddenly there . . . ok, ok, so they've always been there, only no one has noticed until now . . .^.^;;; and get on board the ship/yacht type thing, which is modestly decorated with a bit of an extra flair. First, the four of them go to eat in the dinning room)  
  
Jessica: "I'm amazed . . . this place doesn't seem like a ship, but at the same time I just know it is."  
  
Bakura: (Mutters) "That's what I like about it so much. It's not trying to be a hotel on water, it's just trying to be a nice ship."  
  
Jessica: (Smiles slightly, conveying the fact that she heard Bakura to Bakura)  
  
Bakura: (Says nothing, but smirks back slightly)  
  
Malik: "I like this place. What about you?"  
  
Catalina: (Looks around) "Yeah, it's nice."  
  
(They eat their food, and then sort of wander around for a bit, as the sun starts to set. Then they settle down on benches outside to watch the stars and stuff)  
  
Jessica: "So how have you been, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura: "Me, I've been good. I almost bought a new shirt yesterday."  
  
Jessica: (Blinks) "How come you didn't."  
  
Bakura: "I had money, so I didn't want to steal it, but I wanted to steal it, but not since I had money." (Sweatdrops) "If that made any sense at all."  
  
Jessica: "Hmmm, I think it did, actually. You don't want to be caught stealing something when you have money to buy it."  
  
Bakura: "Right, except I'd never get caught."  
  
Jessica: (Laughs lightly) "Of course, of course."  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Catalina: "So tell me, what's the most insane thing you've ever done?"  
  
Malik: (Blinks) "Oh, well, I dunno. I've done a lot of insane stuff."  
  
Catalina: "C'mon, there has to be one thing that REALLY stands out."  
  
Malik: "Well, there WAS that time that I was watching Kaiba's blackmail tape-" (Sweatdrops) "- And I decided to make one of my own. Which was pretty stupid, because that would mean other people would have blackmail on me, but anyhow . . ."  
  
Catalina: "Yeah?"  
  
Malik: "Well, I obviously didn't want mine to be the same as Kaiba's, so I had decided to use - well, it doesn't matter! The important thing was that I was trying to make a blackmail tape, and I couldn't work the camcorder or webcams, so eventually I threw squirrels at them to get them to start, and they did start and . . ." (Trails off) "Well, anyhow, that was the most insane thing I've ever done; chucked flaming squirrels at random stuff in my house."  
  
Catalina: (Laughs) "That's so crazy!"  
  
Malik: "Well, it's true."  
  
Catalina: "I know, I'm not sure whether I should be scared about that or not." (Grins) "Just kidding, by the way."  
  
Malik: "I know."  
  
(Well, so they watch the stars and stuff together, before going back home and then Malik and Bakura have to go so they kiss their dates and then go. ^_^)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: ^__^  
  
Seto: "Yes?"  
  
Mystrana: "Wasn't that adorable?"  
  
Seto: (Pause) ". . . ."  
  
Mystrana: "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Seto: "Feh."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, you didn't like that they mentioned the blacktape video, hey?"  
  
Seto: "More fehs."  
  
Mystrana: "Don't be so upset about it!" (Smiles) "Besides, you have a date now, so go have fun!"  
  
Seto: "Yeah, yeah." (Leaves)  
  
(Bakura and Malik come in)  
  
Malik: "Seto looks pissed."  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, don't worry. He's just pouting."  
  
Bakura: "Ah, ok."  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, anyone wanna get some ice cream?"  
  
Bakura/Malik: (Blink)  
  
Bakura: "I like ice cream."  
  
Malik: "But only chocolate. Vanilla is no good."  
  
Mystrana: "No way; chocolate chip cookie dough is the best!"  
  
Bakura: "Maybe, but Mint chip will always be better."  
  
Mystrana: "Will not!"  
  
Malik: (Pause) "But where and when would we get ice cream?"  
  
Mystrana: "Right now, while Seto's on his date. He won't miss us." ^_^  
  
Malik: "Riiiight."  
  
Bakura: "Hey, I like sugar. Works for me."  
  
Malik: "True. Let's go."  
  
Mystrana: "Ack, wait for me, wouldya?" (Runs after them)  
  
~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, Seto is walking along on his way until he gets to the right house, of which he knocks on the door, and Anna answers, smiling at him)  
  
Anna: "Seto! Hi, how are you?" (Smiles and hugs him)  
  
Seto: "I'm good, and you?"  
  
Anna: "Well, now I'm very happy. Thanks for coming over."  
  
Seto: "Sure."  
  
Anna: "Come inside?"  
  
Seto: "Ok."  
  
(They go inside and sit down)  
  
Anna: "So first I was thinking we could see a movie, and then I thought you probably wouldn't like sitting still for so long." (Smiles)  
  
Seto: "Heh, well, if you want to go to a movie I promise I'll sit still." (Grins)  
  
Anna: "Hehehe, I knew you'd say that. But no, finally I thought, why not we stay here and make dinner for ourselves? We can eat that and then maybe just sit and talk, if you don't mind."  
  
Seto: "No, that sounds like fun. It's something different to do, and different is always good."  
  
Anna: "Always?"  
  
Seto: "Except in the case of someone trying to be 'different' by turning into a fish."  
  
Anna: (Blinks) "Yeah, that's just screwed up."  
  
Seto: "Yup!"  
  
(So Anna shows Seto to the kitchen, and quickly shows him where everything is)  
  
Anna: "So what should we make?"  
  
Seto: "Why don't you decide, since you know what food you have on hand."  
  
Anna: "Ok. How about . . . lasagna? And we can bake some rolls and have a salad or something."  
  
Seto: "That sounds great."  
  
(So they get to work pulling out bowls and the ingredients and preheating the oven and all of that. Seto begins putting noodles to cook while Anna mixes up the filling/cheese stuff - you know what I'm talking about, right? ^^;; - for the lasagna)  
  
Seto: "I'll admit, though, I don't do much cooking in general, so if I burn the noodles, don't blame me!" (Grins)  
  
Anna: "I highly doubt you'll burn anything, Seto, I'm sure you'll do great!"  
  
Seto: "Yeah, but then compared to anything you make, mine will drop down to not-so-good."  
  
Anna: "Which is why we're making this together." ^_^  
  
Seto: "Yeah, we balance it out, I guess." (Laughs)  
  
Anna: "Exactly!"  
  
(After a while, the lasagna is in the oven and Seto is rolling out dough for the rolls while Anna tosses together a quick salad)  
  
Seto: "Ok, picture this if you will! Mokuba woke up one morning and realized it was my birthday, so he decided to try to make me breakfast, and give it to me in bed and all that."  
  
Anna: "Yeah?"  
  
Seto: "Well, he put the bread in the toaster on high and promptly forgot about it as he tried to cook an egg. Seven eggs later and a TON of smoke, the fire alarm went off and I woke up to Mokuba holding a cracked egg and burnt crumbs on a plate for me, and several firemen running around."  
  
Anna: "No way!"  
  
Seto: "Actually, I have to give Mokuba credit . . . that bloody kid was only five at the time. He had watched the cook and thought he could do it too."  
  
Anna: "Poor him."  
  
(The oven goes off)  
  
Seto: "Ack!"  
  
Anna: "Hehe, don't worry, that's just the oven going off."  
  
Seto: "I know, I know. Sorry, certain beeping sounds just make me jump. Gotta be a phobia or something."  
  
Anna: "Beepaphobia?" (Laughs)  
  
(After getting everything set out and stuff, they sit down to eat)  
  
Seto: "This is probably the best lasagna I've ever had."  
  
Anna: "The rolls you made are very good too."  
  
Seto: "I guess there's not much to making a tossed salad either, but it's still good." (Smiles)  
  
Anna: "Hehe, that's corny, but still." (Smiles back)  
  
(They finish their meal, talking and go over to the couch where they just sit and talk until Seto realizes its getting pretty late, and he has to leave)  
  
Seto: "Thanks for the meal and letting me come over." (Kisses her)  
  
Anna: "You're welcome." (Smiles at him and sees him to the door, waving as he leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
(Cut back to Random Insanities - remember, that is the name of the building where Mystrana lives - and there is no one there)  
  
(Silence)  
  
(Yami walks in)  
  
Yami: "Mystrana? Yugi was wondering if he could go get the groceries for this week and -" (Notices no one is there) "Mystrana?"  
  
(Nothing)  
  
Yami: "That's so weird. Where could they be?" (Pauses and notices the all- important list) "Hmmm, according to this I have a date now."  
  
Seto: "Hey Yami."  
  
Yami: "Hey Seto."  
  
Seto: "Where is everyone?"  
  
Yami: "I dunno. I've got a date. See ya!" (Goes off)  
  
Seto: "Dammt, now I'm all alone."  
  
(On cue, Mystrana, Bakura and Malik walk in, all licking ice cream cones)  
  
Mystrana: "No, cookie dough is still the best!"  
  
Malik: "This chocolate is way better."  
  
Mystrana: "No way!"  
  
Malik: "Way!"  
  
Bakura: "Well, I've got you both beat STILL with mint chip."  
  
Seto: (Sweatdrops) "On second thought, maybe I liked being alone."  
  
Mystrana: "Hey! I know! Let's play truth or dare!"  
  
Bakura: "What?"  
  
Malik: "Why?"  
  
Seto: "NO!"  
  
(Cut to a shot of them all in a circle)  
  
Mystrana: "Malik, truth or dare?"  
  
Seto: "How'd we get stuck doing this?"  
  
Bakura: "You've got me."  
  
Malik: "Ummm, dare."  
  
Mystrana: "I dare you to hmmm . . . go up to Yami's room, and 'borrow' some of his clothes and put them on, and wear them for the rest of the day."  
  
Malik: "Even the underwear?" (Grimaces)  
  
Mystrana: (Whispers something to Malik)  
  
Malik: (Eyes go wide)  
  
Mystrana: "Go on, do it."  
  
(Malik goes slowly upstairs)  
  
Bakura: "While we're waiting . . .what did you say to him that made him all scared-like?"  
  
Mystrana: "It's not that bad, but maybe it is for him . . . Yami doesn't wear underwear."  
  
Bakura: "Wait, what?"  
  
Seto: "And HOW do you know this?"  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, be quiet!"  
  
Seto: (Mutter mutter) "Slut."  
  
Mystrana: "Man whore."  
  
Seto: "hey!"  
  
Mystrana: (Innocent smile)  
  
~~~  
  
(Now, on to Yami's date! Gee, what a coincidence . . . ^^;;;; Anyhow, he goes over to a house - oooh, how exciting -_- -- and then knocks on the door. A girl with black hair and dark eyes opens the door. She is wearing a black skirt with a black shirt and also all black make-up)  
  
Yami: "Wow."  
  
Ikku: "Hi." (Smiles) "How are you Yami?"  
  
Yami: "I'm fine. . . wow, you look great."  
  
Ikku: "Hey, thank you." (Smiles again)  
  
Yami: "So, what would you like to do today, then?"  
  
Ikku: "I'm open to suggestions."  
  
Yami: "Heh, why don't we just go downtown then and see what there is there? Maybe we can go out to eat or shop or something like that."  
  
Ikku: "Sure." (She grabs her black coat and she and Yami head on downtown)  
  
(Downtown . . downtown. ^^;;;)  
  
Yami: "Well, where to first?"  
  
Ikku: "I don't know . . . I mean, I'm not hungry, but if you are, we can go ea, I don't mind."  
  
Yami: "Well, I'm not really hungry yet, either, so maybe . . . erm, we could go look around the shops and see if there's anything worth buying before we get lunch?"  
  
Ikku: "Hey, that sounds good."  
  
(They walk around a bit before ending up at a random store, which happens to be a clothing/jewelry type store)  
  
Ikku: (Looking at the jewelry) "Interesting, interesting." (Holds up a small silver necklace specked with red gems)  
  
Yami: (Blinks at a necklace with a pendant of a tiny dragon curled around a miniature world) "Cool."  
  
Ikku: "This one is nice." (Shows Yami a small silver chain necklace with a pendant of a black rose)  
  
Yami: "I'll buy it for you." (Does so)  
  
Ikku: (Takes it when Yami offers it to her) "Thank you." (She puts it on)  
  
Yami: "You're welcome." (Pause) "Well, now what would you like to do?"  
  
Ikku: "Dunno, are you hungry yet?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah, a little. You?"  
  
Ikku: (Nods)  
  
Yami: "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
(They go to a restaurant, and instantly a waitress appears)  
  
Emily (well, gee, who else?): "Hi guys!" (Big smile) "Are you ready to order?"  
  
Yami: "We, erm, just got here. Can you give us a minute, please?"  
  
Emily: (Instantly gets a murderous look on her face) "EXCUSE ME? I ASKED IF YOU ARE READY TO ORDER, SO ORDER!"  
  
Ikku: (Gets up and glares at Emily) "Don't yell at Yami like that! He said please!"  
  
Yami: (Quietly) "It's ok, Emily has problems." (Still looks grateful for Ikku standing up for him, however)  
  
(After a moment, Emily blinks)  
  
Emily: "Oh, no! I did it again!" (Runs off crying)  
  
Yami/Ikku: (Both blink)  
  
(Later, another waitress comes up and they order, and get their food, and eat it, talking about random stuff randomly, just for the random fun of being random. ^_^)  
  
Ikku: "Thanks for taking me here; the food is great!"  
  
Yami: (Smiles) "I'm glad you like it, and aren't too upset about that whole Emily thing."  
  
Ikku: "I guess she's just something to be dealed with in it's own time, you know?"  
  
Yami: "Exactly." (Pause) "I hope you had a good time today."  
  
Ikku: "Yeah, I did. Thanks again for the necklace, by the way."  
  
Yami: "Quite welcome." (He leans over and kisses her) "Thank you for going out with me, and maybe we can again sometime . . ."  
  
(They finish their meal and Yami drops Ikku off at her house before he goes off)  
  
~~~  
  
Malik: (Grumbling, comes downstairs wearing Yami's tight pants and black tank top, complete with the jacket off the shoulders and everything) "Well, there you are. Happy?"  
  
Mystrana: (Claps) "Kawaii!" (Glomps him)  
  
Malik: "Ack!" (Falls over)  
  
Seto: "Get a ROOM, you two!"  
  
Mystrana: "Feh. Be quiet Seto." (Climbs off of Malik) "Ok, Malik, your turn!"  
  
Malik: "Well, that's an easy one. Bakura, truth or dare?"  
  
Bakura: "How about Truth? I don't trust a dare."  
  
Malik: "But you trust me with truth? Alright, Bakura, tell me . . ." (Pauses and thinks for a minute) "Alright then. This morning, in the shower, what exactly WHERE you doing, and . . ." (Pauses, indicated he full well knows the answer, but wants to torture Bakura) "To whose image?"  
  
Bakura: "WHAT? How dare you!"  
  
Seto: (Snickers)  
  
Bakura: "You know perfectly well WHAT I was doing, you bloody pervert."  
  
Malik: "Well, then, tell us." (Smirks)  
  
Bakura: "I was jacking off, ok?!"  
  
Malik: "And to who?"  
  
Bakura: ". . . ."  
  
Seto: (Snickers)  
  
Bakura: ". . . . . . . . . . ." (VERY Quietly) "Ryou."  
  
Mystrana: "How cute!"  
  
Malik: "I knew it!"  
  
Seto: XD  
  
Bakura: "What? He's cute . .. " (Groans)  
  
Mystrana: (Hugs Bakura) "Aww, it's so cute! You like your hikari!"  
  
Bakura: "I do not! I just think he's cute! That means nothing! It could have easily been a girl I was jacking off to, it could have been you even!"  
  
Mystrana: (blushes)  
  
Seto: "You know Bakura, you might not want to stick your foot in your mouth any further."  
  
Bakura: "Feh."  
  
Mystrana: "Anyhow, it's Ryou's turn to go on a date, so while I go find him, you can think up dares or something, you guys." (Leaves)  
  
(Bakura glances at the list Mystrana left behind again - stupid Mystrana -_- )  
  
Bakura: "Crystella? Hmmm, I wonder who she is." (Follows after Ryou)  
  
Mystrana: (Comes back) "Hey, where'd Bakura go?"  
  
Seto/Malik: "No clue."  
  
Malik: "My turn again. Seto, truth or dare?"  
  
~~~  
  
(Ryou is happily walking along the street. Suddenly he stops and pauses, and pretends to look at a little garden, all the while watching someone out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, the person moves to be right behind Ryou, and then Ryou turns around and grins at his shocked yami)  
  
Bakura: "How did you see me?"  
  
Ryou: "You're not that quiet. Why are you following me now?"  
  
Bakura: "No reason. Go away."  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
Bakura: "Fine, fine, I'll be nice. GO AWAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Ryou: (Facefaults) (Walks away to pick up his date)  
  
Bakura: (Follows)  
  
(Ryou goes up to the door, and knocks. A girl answers the door, wearing jeans and a blue shirt)  
  
Crystella: "Hi Ryou." (Hugs him) "I feel like doing something fun. Wanna go hunt squirrels?"  
  
Ryou: (Blinks, but before he can answer, is cut off by Bakura)  
  
Bakura: (Jumps up) "I do!"  
  
Crystella: (Blinks) "Sorry, but I asked Ryou."  
  
Ryou: (Glares at Bakura) (Bakura slinks away) (Ryou turns to look at Crystella) "Sorry about that; that was my yami, you know, and he always acts weird."  
  
Crystella: "Ahhh, well, still, wanna go hunt squirrels?"  
  
Ryou: "I've never done that before, but sounds like something that could be fun."  
  
Crystella: "I trust you have matches and lighters and stuff?"  
  
Ryou: (Nods) "I confiscated everything from my yami."  
  
Crystella: "Yay! To the park!"  
  
(At the park)  
  
Crystella: "Aright then, let the squirrel hunting begin."  
  
(A little bit later, and several squirrels are lying in a pile, all dead. Crystella and Ryou are lighting matches to put on the pile, when suddenly . . .)  
  
Bakura: "Ooh! Let me help too!"  
  
Ryou: "BAKURA!"  
  
Crystella: "I know what to do!" (Pulls out duct tape and grins evilly) "DUCT TAPE!"  
  
Bakura: (Glances at the duct tape. Eyes grow wide)  
  
Crystella: (Grins evilly)  
  
Ryou: (Smirks)  
  
(One minute later)  
  
Bakura: "Mphgdf! Mphfasfgf!"  
  
Ryou: "What is that, Bakura? I can't hear you . . . . you've got duct tape on your mouth."  
  
Crystella: (Sitting next to Ryou as they watch the squirrels burn) "It's so nice and quiet now."  
  
Ryou: "Yeah."  
  
Crystella: "Well, so tell me, was your first squirrel hunting experience worth it?"  
  
Ryou: "Yeah! I had a ton of fun. Now I see why my yami likes doing it so much . . ."  
  
Crystella: (Laughs lightly) "Yeah, there's always such great satisfaction in burning squirrels at the end of squirrel hunt."  
  
(They both smile and lean on each other, watching the squirrels burn)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "haha, sucks to be Bakura. Now, who's turn was it again?"  
  
Malik: "I just asked Kaiba truth or dare, and he's taking forever to answer."  
  
Seto: "Feh, I'm just thinking."  
  
Mystrana: (Cough)"Tryingtostallfortime."(Cough)  
  
Seto: (Scowls)  
  
Mystrana: "Well, don't worry, you're ploy turned out fine; you've stalled for enough time that you now have to go on a date."  
  
Seto: "Yes!" (Runs out, bumping into Ryou and Bakura, who are arguing)  
  
Ryou: "Why'd you follow me!"  
  
Bakura: "Shut up!"  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops, then brightens up) "Come play Truth or Dare with us, Ryou! It's Bakura's turn to pick someone!"  
  
Bakura: "It is? Yeah!" (Brightens up) "Mystrana, truth or dare?"  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmmm, how about truth?"  
  
Bakura: "Hmm, how about . . .what's the one thing you need right now more than anything else?"  
  
Mystrana: (Facefault)  
  
Bakura: "Well?"  
  
Mystrana: "I dunno."  
  
Bakura: "You're lying!"  
  
Mystrana: "Alright, alright, I think the one thing I need now more than anything else is something to eat. I haven't had anything to eat except for the ice cream today."  
  
Bakura: (Facefaults)  
  
Mystrana: (Shrugs) "Well you said 'right now' and I'm hungry right now."  
  
Everyone else: (Sweatdrops)  
  
~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, Seto, congratulating himself on his brilliance of stalling for as long as he did, goes up to the door of the house, and knocks. Waits. While he waits, we shall describe his outfit which today right now is a pair of dark blue jeans, blue shirt, and black trench coat. And then someone answers the door, a pikachu hybid with wings someone. She has brown hair and brown eyes to match. She also has black fur and a tail and everything, but still looks like a girl and everything (cat person? Pikachu person!)  
  
Storm: "Hi." (smiles at Seto, tilting her head to one side to smile even bigger)  
  
Seto: "Hi." (Smiles back) "So what would you like to do?'"  
  
Storm: "Any place is good, I don't mind. "  
  
Seto: "Great, I have a good idea then."  
  
(They get into his huge limo and it brings them somewhere . . .erm, how exciting? Well, anyway, where it is going is a bit of a ways off, so the two of them talk for a bit until they get where they are supposed to be)  
  
(When they finally get to where they're supposed to be they get out of the huge limo and it drives off to who knows where to come back just when they need it via some strange, weird power and Storm and Seto are both standing outside of a rather large building)  
  
Storm: (Reads the sign in front) "Anime Convention?"  
  
Seto: "Sure, why not? My fame will allow us to go right in . . . and inside, we can tell everyone we're cosplaying, and they'll think we did a great job. Anime conventions have lots of stuff to do, to buy, to see . . .so what do you think? If you don't like the idea we can go do something else . . ."  
  
Storm: "No way! I think this is a great idea! Let's go in."  
  
Seto: "Right!"  
  
(He goes up to the guy checking people to go in and shows the guy his ID. The guy blinks, and then nods them right in, much to the annoyment, of course, to the others, but then Seto give them all 100 dollars (400 yen or something like that . . . I'm not good with conversions ^^;;;) and so they go in)  
  
Seto: "It's nice in here; although I've never been here, Yami and Yugi have and they said it was really fun."  
  
Storm: "Ok! What should we do first?"  
  
Seto: "Well, there's some cosplayers in that next room, maybe we can go there and watch their skits?"  
  
Storm: "Ok!"  
  
(They go into the room, and currently several people are on stage, dressed as characters from Fushigi Yuugi. They aren't actually acting anything out, but rather singing together)  
  
Cosplayers: (Singing a rendition of 'Itooshii Hito no Tami Ni - For The Sake Of My Beloved) "Itooshii hito no tami ni/ ima nani ga . . .dekiru ka na?/ kanawanai yume wa nai yo! Massugu ni . . . shinjite'ru!"  
  
Seto: (whispers) "They're really good."  
  
Storm: (Nod nod)  
  
(They stick around to watch a few more skits, including on of Seifer, Cloud, Sephiroth and Squall having a huge free-for-all, ending with Yuffie being the surprise winner ^^;; After that, they wander around, grabbing some food to snack on, and end up at a panel)  
  
Seto: "Let's see . . . oh, this one is for censorship on anime."  
  
Strom: (Scowls) "Some people are really stupid when it comes to censorship on anime. I guess I can understand cutting out swears in say, Yu-gi-oh, but still . . . it's not like the kids will never hear them. And getting rid of guns is just stupid."  
  
Seto: (Nods) "You know how annoying it is to have to pretend to be afraid of someone pointing their finger at you?" (Groans) "That was SO annoying!"  
  
Storm: "Heh, meh, I'll bet. At least they don't do that to video games! Could you imagine?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah, but they rate them all 'teen' or 'mature' or something."  
  
Storm: "True, true, but what can we do?"  
  
Seto: "I could buy all the companies and force them to do a good job. I do have more than enough money."  
  
Stotm: (Pause) ". . . . Having that much money is insane, you know."  
  
Seto: (Smiles) "Yeah, but it's all good."  
  
(After that, they walk around a bit, getting complimented on their great 'cosplaying costumes' Seto and Storm both smile and allow a lot of people to take their pictures, and Seto even signs them as himself, causing some people to smile that someone would 'get so into' cosplaying)  
  
(Finally, after a while longer)  
  
Seto: "Hey, you want to head back now? There's not much else here that I think we should see."  
  
Storm: "I think I've seen everything I want to, too. Thanks for taking me here; I had a great time, by the way."  
  
Seto: "You're quite welcome."  
  
(They get into the limo that did indeed just appear and go back to Storms house, where Seto hangs around for a few minutes)  
  
Seto: "Thanks again, and maybe see you again?" (Kisses her lightly)  
  
Storm: (Half blushes/half smiles) "Maybe."  
  
(Seto waves and leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "I love dates like those! Kawaii!"  
  
Malik: "Quit screaming kawaii and pick someone for truth or dare."  
  
Mystrana: "Very well. Ryou, truth or dare?"  
  
Ryou: (Softly) "Dare."  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmm . . ."  
  
Malik: "Quit taking so long to think!"  
  
Mystrana: "hmm, you just want to see the dare before you have to go on your date, don't you?"  
  
Malik: (Shifty eyes) "Of course not."  
  
Mystrana: (Knowing look) "Well, what do you know . . . I have no inspiration for a dare and will have to continue to think about one for a long while until Malik has conveniently left for his date."  
  
Malik: (Blinks, and then glares)  
  
Seto: (Walks in seeing Malik glaring at Mystrana) "What did I miss?"  
  
Bakura: "Not much. Malik needs to leave for a date in a few minutes, but first he wants to see what Ryou's dare is, but Mystrana is stalling to make sure he does hear. Claims she doesn't have inspiration."  
  
Seto: (Raises an eyebrow) "Claims she doesn't have inspiration, correct?"  
  
Bakura: (Nods)  
  
Seto: (Walks over to Mystrana) (Whispers something to her)  
  
Mystrana: "Seto Kaiba! That dare is . . . " (Trails off, obviously not liking the dare, but at the same time. . ."  
  
Malik: (Glances at the clock) "What is it? What it is?"  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles innocently) "What is what?"  
  
Malik: "Mystrana Shadoweaver! I'll have your head for this!"  
  
Mystrana: "No you won't, and you'd better go on account you're going to be LATE!"  
  
Malik: (Grumble grumble) (Reluctantly leaves)  
  
Mystrana: "Ok, time for your dare, Ryou!"  
  
Ryou: "Umm, ok."  
  
Bakura: "Why did you wait until Malik left, anyway?"  
  
Mystrana: "Well, at first it was just for fun, but then Seto suggested a dare that would have to be said when Malik isn't around."  
  
Bakura: "And this dare is?"  
  
Mystrana: "Ryou, when Malik gets back, you have to go up to him and propose, with a straight face and . . ." (Pauses for dramatic effect) "You have to be wearing a dress."  
  
Ryou: (Blinks) "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Mystrana: (Shakes her head) "Nope! Come on, I'll help you pick out a dress. I have a few that might fit you. You're thin, I'm thin . . . it all works out."  
  
(The two of them go upstairs)  
  
Bakura: "So Seto?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah?"  
  
Bakura: "How in the world did you come up with such a screwed-up dare?"  
  
Seto: (Shrugs) "I just did. That's the way my mind works."  
  
Bakura: "Right, of course." (Pause) "You do realize I think you're quite insane."  
  
Seto: "Indeed. I really don't care. I think you're insane too."  
  
Bakura: "Thank you."  
  
Seto: (Facefault)  
  
~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, Malik, blissfully unaware of what is waiting for him when he gets back, goes over to Kilohana's house. Once there, he dutifully knocks on the door and waits for said door to open. While waiting, he twisters a bit of his hair around his finger, not noticing it is getting tangled. When the door is opened, he tries to pull his hand down, but pulls out some of his hair. After a few scrambled curses, he smiles at the person who opened the door; Yami Kilo)  
  
Yami Kilo (YK): (Is wearing a blue dress with strips of black at the bottom) "Hi." (Pretends to not care so much that Malik is there) "How are you?"  
  
Malik: (Slightly confused, but nonetheless) "I'm good. You?"  
  
YK: "Yeah, I'm good too." (Pause) "Come in?"  
  
Malik: (Pause) "Sure."  
  
(They go inside and sit down, neither of them doing or saying anything, really, until Kilo comes in)  
  
Kilo: "Hey, yami, I -" (Pause) "Oh, I didn't realize Malik was here! I'm sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt anything!"  
  
YK: (Evil look) "Why would you be interrupting anything? Malik and I were just sitting here, and, well, sitting."  
  
Kilo: "Oh come on! You put on your clubbing dress and everything; I know you're just playing with him right now."  
  
YK: (Growls) "Don't say that!"  
  
Malik: "Is she telling the truth?"  
  
YK: (Grumbles)  
  
Malik: "I won't get mad at you, really." (Pause) "I like you, you know. You can tell me whatever you want."  
  
YK: (Smiles happily) "Really?" (Pause) "Wait! No! I mean, yes." (Pause) "I mean, screw it. Do you want to go to a club or something?"  
  
Malik: "Hell yeah!"  
  
YK: "Then let's go!"  
  
(They both leave, leaving Kilo to smile sadly)  
  
Kilo: (Sigh) "They grow up so fast." (Wipes away an imaginary cheer, and then turns around, smiling) "Oh well, leaves the house quiet for me for a bit."  
  
(Meanwhile, Malik and YK head over to a random club, and let's just call it 'The Call Of The Phoenix.' Inside, there's a lot of red, and umm, more red and some black, too.)  
  
Malik: "Hmmm, not bad." (Glances at all the phoenix pictures around the place) "Actually, this place seems really cool."  
  
YK: "it's one of my favorites for a reason! Let's dance!"  
  
(So they do just that, and dance for quite awhile before heading over and getting some drinks from the counter)  
  
Malik: "You dance good."  
  
YK: (Smirks)  
  
Malik: "But I dance better, you know."  
  
YK: "Oh, really?" (Raises an eyebrow) "Let's see you prove that."  
  
(They finish their drinks quickly and then go back to dancing)  
  
(Much, much later . . ..)  
  
YK: "Ack! Alright already, I concede defeat; you are a better dancer."  
  
Malik: "You must be tired to admit that. I wish I had a tape player to record that."  
  
YK: "Feh. Well, I'm only saying it that one time, so that's it. Never again will I admit it."  
  
Malik: "But that's ok, because I know you THINK that."  
  
YK: (Scowls, and then slowly smiles) "You know, though, the sad part is . . . you're right."  
  
Malik: (Blinks) "Of course I'm right!" (Pauses and then moves closer to YK) "But it's still nice to know you think so too."  
  
YK: (Softly) "That would be almost cute if I didn't hate you."  
  
Malik: "But you don't hate me."  
  
YK: "You're right, I don't, do I?"  
  
Malik: "I don't THINK you do."  
  
YK: "Well I don't! So there!"  
  
(And quite suddenly, they find themselves staring at each other, before leaning in and kissing several times)  
  
YK: (Pulling away) "You know . . . I still hate you."  
  
Malik: (Grinning) "Yeah, I know."  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Hehehehe, isn't that cute?"  
  
Seto: (Gasp) "You didn't say kawaii!"  
  
Mystrana: (Eye twitch) "I didn't, did I? That sucks!" (Pauses) "Oh well!" (Pause) "Ryou, get down here now; Malik will be here any minute . . . Bakura, put that camera down right now!"  
  
Ryou: (From upstairs) "Bakura has a camera? No way am I coming downstairs!"  
  
Mystrana: (Grabs Bakura's camera) "No he doesn't, now get down here!"  
  
(Ryou slowly comes downstairs, in a black dress that goes just above his knees, and is long sleeved. He is wearing a silver belt, silver necklace, silver bracelets, and silver boots. Also, his hair has been partially pulled back with a silver bow)  
  
Mystrana: "There, you look adorable."  
  
Ryou: "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" (Blushes some more)  
  
Bakura: "I think I hear Malik now . . ."  
  
Ryou: (Blushes even more) "This is so embarrassing."  
  
Mystrana: "You can do it! I'll give you pocky!"  
  
Ryou: "Pocky isn't that good!"  
  
Mystrana: "Yes it is!"  
  
Malik: (Entering) "What are you guys arguing about no-" (Notices Ryou, and blinks) ". . . . Ryou? Is that you?"  
  
Ryou: (Nods and blushes furiously) "Malik . . ."  
  
Malik: "Umm, yeah?"  
  
Ryou: (Gulps) "I . . . I've been keeping this a secret, but yesterday Mystrana found out . . . and now she's making me do this, but I . . . I want to do this . . ."  
  
Malik: "What is it?" (Looks partially freaked out, but also partially interested)  
  
Seto/Mystrana/Bakura: (Watching amusedly)  
  
Ryou: "Well, I guess it would be stupid to try and say anything else, but . . ." (Pauses and then says in a rush, but makes it sounds emotional and all) "Malik, I've been in love with you for a long time and I want to know! Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" (Bows his head and blushes again)  
  
Seto/Mystrana/Bakura: (Watch amusedly for Malik's reply)  
  
Malik: (Blinks) "Well, that's a bit sudden, don't you think? I mean . . . I like you as a friend and all . . . but if you're really serious, maybe we could . . . I dunno . . . geez Ryou!" (Blinks, and notices Ryou is shaking his head now) "What?"  
  
Ryou: "It's ok, Malik, that was my dare."  
  
Malik: "WHAT?"  
  
Ryou: "I had to dress up and ask you to marry me. Which I did, so I think I'll get changed now." (Runs upstairs quickly)  
  
Malik: (Blinks) "HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE TO PROPOSE AND NOT MEAN IT!"  
  
Everyone else: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Mystrana: "Until next time . . . and I promise there will be less yaoi content, it's just that it's so amusing . . . and it doesn't interfere with the dates or anything, right?" (Hope grin) ^^;;; 


	11. Dates, dates, dates

Mystrana: "Being sick sucks. I spent all day in bed and couldn't get on the computer to post this Sunday. I'm really really REALLY sorry!!!!" ((Additional note: I wrote this up for Sunday, I just didn't have time to post it on Sunday, because I fell asleep, if that makes sense)  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: "Well, it's been a week again, and I think Ryou's gotten over his 'trauma'. Oh, not that he was traumatized or anything by that."  
  
Malik: "Are you talking to yourself again?"  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops) "Ummm, no?" (Checks list) "But there's only six dates this week. SIX!" (Sniff) "I don't think anyone else wants dates."  
  
Malik: "Either that, or you didn't pay attention to the reviews and someone out there is saying 'Damn that Mystrana - Ignoring my date request!' I bet I'm right."  
  
Mystrana: "Well, I guess that brings up a good point! IF YOU REVIEWED FOR A DATE as of APRIL 6, and HAVE NOT YET RECEIVED ONE after this chapter, REVIEW AGAIN, because somehow I messed up and didn't notice it, ok?"  
  
Malik: "Yeah, sure, whatever, doesn't bother me."  
  
Mystrana: "I know it doesn't bother you, but it bothers me if I screw up."  
  
Malik: "Whatever." (Pause) "I'm REALLY bored. Do I have a date now?"  
  
Mystrana: "No, but Bakura does. And then you do."  
  
Malik: "Feh, that's going to be in forever. Let's play a game or something."  
  
Mystrana: (Grins) "How about Truth or Dare?"  
  
Malik: "How about not?"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh well. Get everyone in here and we'll see what we can do, ok?"  
  
Malik: "Fine, fine." (Leaves)  
  
Mystrana: (Randomly pulls the couches in the room to make a circle for everyone to sit down in) (To herself) "After all, sitting on the floor hurts after awhile!"  
  
(Malik returns with Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Seto. They all sit down in a circle and stuff)  
  
Yami: "A game, yes? I shall win."  
  
Malik: "Shut up."  
  
Ryou: "Malik . . ."  
  
Bakura: "Malik is still mad at you, hikari."  
  
Seto: "Whatever."  
  
Yugi: "Hey, Mysty, what are we doing now?"  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles at Yugi) "We're going to play a game, but first Bakura has to go on his date."  
  
Bakura: "Feh." (Leaves)  
  
Mystrana: (Calls to him) "Bye, and have fun!" (Smiles and waves)  
  
Malik: "So what are we going to do then? I'm still bored!"  
  
Mystrana: "We could play Spin The Bottle."  
  
All the Guys: (blinks) "UM, NO!"  
  
Mystrana: (Sigh) "I guess I wasn't too surprised about that answer."  
  
~~~  
  
(Ummm, meanwhile, Bakura, who is blissfully unaware of the who 'choose a game thing' is walking along to the house of none other than PCG - PsychoCatGoddess - and he knocks on the door. PCG - who has brown hair and blue eyes - answers the door)  
  
PCG: (Wearing a pair of black jeans and a matching black sweater) "Bakura!" (Smiles and hugs him)  
  
Bakura: "Hi, how are you?"  
  
PCG: "Doing good! Especially now that I just head the Rurouni Kenshin movie came out to theatre yesterday, so we can go and see it! Do you wanna?"  
  
Bakura: "Kenshin, eh?"  
  
PCG: "Yeah, the one with the red haired guy, Kenshin? And Sanosuke?"  
  
Bakura: "Oh yeah!"  
  
PCG: "So can we go see it?"  
  
Bakura: "Sure, why not?"  
  
PCG: "Yay!"  
  
(They go on over to the movie theatre, and get tickets and stuff. Once inside)  
  
PCG: "Wow, these lines for popcorn and stuff are HUGE!"  
  
Bakura: "Well, we got here early, so why don't we get seats first and then get stuff?"  
  
PCG: "Sounds good to me."  
  
(So they go get seats. Decent seats, of course)  
  
Bakura: "Ok, do you want to make sure no one takes our seats while I get stuff?"  
  
PCG: "Ok."  
  
Bakura: "Anything you want me to get you?"  
  
PCG: "Sprite, popcorn and a little bit of candy would be nice. The candy can be whatever you like."  
  
Bakura: "OK." (He goes out to the lines) (The lines are still freaking long) (He waits)  
  
(Time Passes)  
  
Bakura: (Still waiting)  
  
Previews: (See playing)  
  
PCG: (Still waiting)  
  
Bakura: (Hasn't moved up at all)  
  
(Time passes)  
  
Bakura: (Kills everyone in the room, gets the food, goes into the theatre)  
  
PCG: (As the previews finish) "What took you? Was the line still long?"  
  
Bakura: (Smirk) "It might have been, but it isn't anymore. Sorry for the wait."  
  
PCG: "No problem."  
  
Bakura: "Just, in case you hear any police cars, I might have to run."  
  
PCG: (Sweatdrops) "I don't think I want to know."  
  
(The movie starts and they start watching it. It is a very good movie, of course, because Kenshin is in it, and Sanosuke is in it, and Yahiko is in it and . . . yeah. Anyhow, part way through the movie, they run out of soda. PCG goes to get some, and come back, sweatdropping)  
  
PCG: (Whispers) "Hey, Bakura, how come there are so many dead bodies over there?"  
  
Bakura: "No comment."  
  
PCG: (Sweatdrops)  
  
(However, they finish the movie uneventfully, and go back to PCG to watch TV for a little bit - (Inuyasha is on) - and suddenly they hear sirens. Bakura goes peer outside)  
  
Bakura: "Heh, they're going in the direction of the movie theatre. You know what, I'd better go now." (Sweatdrop) "Just in case, you know."  
  
PCG: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Bakura: "Well, I hope you had a good time!" (Kisses her) "Bye!"  
  
PCG: "Bye! Stay out of trouble!"  
  
Bakura: "I'm trying!"  
  
(He leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
(Back at Random Insanities)  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, I know what we can play!"  
  
Malik: "And that is?"  
  
Mystrana: "Strip poker!"  
  
Malik: (Throws random objects at her)  
  
Mystrana: "Geez! Don't kill me!"  
  
Bakura: (Walking in) "Killing? Where?"  
  
Mystrana: "Don't get too excited."  
  
Bakura: "Feh."  
  
Malik: "Hey, if he's back . . . that means it's time for my date! Yeah!" (Runs out, and Bakura takes his seat)  
  
Mystrana: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Bakura: "Now, what are we doing?"  
  
Yugi: "Strip poker!"  
  
Bakura: "WHAT?"  
  
Yugi: (Laughs) "Just kidding."  
  
Yami: (Smirks)  
  
Bakura: "Now, seriously, what are we going to play?"  
  
Mystrana: "I don't know! With six people here, what should we play?"  
  
Seto: (Leans back) "I don't know either. I think you've got no ideas whatsoever."  
  
Mystrana: "Hey!"  
  
Bakura: "He is right."  
  
Mystrana: "I said, strip poker."  
  
Seto: "And you're the only one who would have fun if you win. A bunch of guys taking off their shirts; you'd love that, but what about us?"  
  
Mystrana: (Devilishly) "Oh, I think you'd be rather happy if Yami took off his shirt . . . or Bakura, if . . ."  
  
Bakura: "Mystrana!"  
  
Seto: "Stop that!"  
  
Mystrana: "Didn't say nothing." (Innocently) "Now, are we going to play, or not?"  
  
Seto: (Grumble grumble)  
  
Bakura: (More grumbles)  
  
Yugi: (Blinks)  
  
Yami: (Shrugs)  
  
Ryou: "I don't know about this . . ."  
  
Mystrana: (Losing patience) "It's either this or spin the bottle and, I swear, I'll have you HAVE to make out with the person it lands on."  
  
(Every shifts uncomfortably, and finally agree to play poker)  
  
Mystrana: (Smiles) "Yay!" (Hugs them all, one by one)  
  
Everyone else: (Blinks)  
  
~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, Malik is going pick up his date. When he knocks on the door, a girl with waist length dark-red/brown hair with golden highlights and dark brown eyes answers the door)  
  
Destiny: (Wearing a red tank top and black pants) "Hi."  
  
Malik: "Hi. How are you."  
  
Destiny: (Smiles) "I'm doing good, and you?"  
  
Malik: "Yup. I was about to go psycho on someone, but I killed a squirrel on the way so I'm good."  
  
Destiny: (Laughs lightly) "What did you do to it?"  
  
Malik: "Set it on fire." (Looks proud)  
  
Destiny: (Laughs again) "So, now that that's out of your system, what would you like to do?"  
  
Malik: "Doesn't matter to me. We could go out to eat, we could go shopping even, or we could go for a walk or something."  
  
Destiny: "Well, it's nice to know you're open to ideas, but how about we just go to a restaurant? I'm kinda hungry."  
  
Malik: "Sounds like a plan. Any place in particular, or should I pick?"  
  
Destiny: "Why not make it a surprise, ok?" (Smiles hopefully)  
  
Malik: "Ok."  
  
(So they go to a restaurant.)  
  
Destiny: "This place looks nice." (Smiles)  
  
(So they sit down and order food)  
  
Malik: "So what do you like to do?"  
  
Destiny: (Blinks) "Well, I play the flute. . ."  
  
Malik: (Blinks) "What kind anime do you like?"  
  
Destiny: "A lot! Inuyasha, especially, and oh - Tenchi Muyo! I love Ryo- ohki! She's a cabbit, you know, and just adorable!"  
  
Malik: (Blinks) "Cabbit?"  
  
Destiny: "It's a cross between a rabbit and a cat." (Sketches it on a napkin) "See?"  
  
Malik: "Oh, ok! Hey, that's kinda cute. And you're a pretty good artist."  
  
Destiny: "Thank you! And Ryo-ohki's owner, Ryoko, is pretty amusing too. She's a space pirate."  
  
Malik: "Space pirate? Now that sounds interesting!"  
  
Destiny: "Indeed."  
  
(So they continue to talk and get their food and they eat it, of course)  
  
Destiny: "So, hey, where did our waiter go?"  
  
Malik: "I dunno, why?"  
  
Destiny: "I'm all out of sprite.. . ."  
  
Malik: "I dunno. Come to think of it, our waiters only been by once to get our orders, and then once to give us our orders. Don't they usually come by once or twice to be polite? Which, of course, is why I'd never be a waiter. I'd set everything on fire."  
  
Destiny: (Laughs) "Maybe you could be a cook."  
  
Malik: "Maybe."  
  
(However, the waiter doesn't come back at all, so after they pay the bill, Malik takes Destiny to a nearby convenience store and buys her some soda. How nice. ^_^)  
  
Destiny: "Yay! Thank you."  
  
Malik: "Yup."  
  
(He brings her home then, and they say their good nights and stuff, and then he leaves. ^_^)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Puts down cards) "Whee! I win!"  
  
Bakura: (Puts down cards) "No you don't."  
  
Mystrana: (sighs) "You're right. I don't."  
  
Bakura: (Laughs) "Haha, sucks to be you."  
  
Mystrana: "Well, you didn't win either. Seto did."  
  
Seto: (Smirks) "alright, everyone, I win this hand."  
  
(Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami take off their school uniform coats and Mystrana takes off the black sweatshirt she was wearing)  
  
Malik: (Coming in) (Blinks)  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, that means it's time for someone else to go on a date!" (Glances at the list) "Ack! Joey? Where is he?"  
  
Mariana's voice: (From the TV room) "He's in here, with me!"  
  
Joey's voice: "Yeah, we're playing with her new kitties! They're so cute!"  
  
Mariana's voice: "Just a shame the dogs don't like them."  
  
Mystrana: "Hey, Joey, you've got a date, though."  
  
Joey's voice: "Oh, ok." (Quieter, to Mariana) "I'll be back."  
  
(He goes out)  
  
Mystrana: (Deals the cards) "Next round you guys . . . I'm gonna win."  
  
Bakura: "Over my dead body."  
  
~~~  
  
(Joey jogs along to the right house, and knocks on the door. Soon enough a girl wearing a long black skirt, leather black knee high boots, a khaki blue tube top, and with her hair in a blue clip answers the door)  
  
Karen: "Hi Joey!" (Hugs him)  
  
Joey: "Hi." (Hugs her)  
  
Karen: "So, what do you want to do then?"  
  
Joey: "Let's go out!"  
  
Karen: "Silly, we are!"  
  
Joey: "Oh, right! Let's go to a club, how about it?"  
  
Karen: "Ok, sounds good." (Grabs a coat and they leave)  
  
(So they start going to a club, and yup)  
  
Joey: "And then she said .. . cheeseballs!"  
  
Karen: (Blinks and then starts laughing) "That's so old, but it's funny."  
  
Joey: (Grins and starts telling another joke)  
  
Karen: "So where do you come up with all these?"  
  
Joey: (Shrugs) "I guess ya just need to be quick with your mind when you're dueling and it helped me make these up."  
  
Karen: "Hey, speaking of duels, would you duel me?"  
  
Joey: "Sure."  
  
(They get to the club and get some soda, and then sit down)  
  
Karen: "Ok, wanna duel now, or later?"  
  
Joey: "How about now?"  
  
Karen: "Ok!"  
  
(They get out their decks and shuffle them)  
  
Joey: "Wanna flip a coin to see who goes first?"  
  
Karen: "Ok." (Joey takes out a coin) "Heads."  
  
Joey: "No, tails, I'll go first."  
  
(They both draw their cards, and have 2000 life points)  
  
Joey: "Alright then. For my turn, I'll put this monster card face down, and also put these two cards face down." (Smirks)  
  
Karen: "Ok . . ." (Glances at the cards in her hand) "Ok then . . . I, too, place one card face down in defense mode, and put another face down."  
  
Joey: "HMmm . . ." (Draws a card) "Ah ha!" (Puts two cards in attack mode) (To himself) "Now all I need is to get the right card next turn." (To Karen) "But for now, I'll attack your face down card."  
  
(He does, and Karen is down by two hundred life points)  
  
Karen: "Ok. I place a new monster card, the Princess of the Moon, in attack mode, and end my turn."  
  
Joey: "Why did you do that?" (Draws card) "Dammit, I didn't get it! Well, next time . . ." (Pauses) "But I'd better make sure my attack is good then, just in case." (Puts another monster card on the field) "And say good-bye to your Moon Princess!"  
  
Karen - life points 1450. Joey - life points 2000.  
  
Joey: (Smirks)  
  
Karen: (Smirks back)  
  
Joey: "Hey, what's up? Why are you smirking when I'm winning?"  
  
Karen: "Because I just drew the card that will end the duel!"  
  
Joey: "No way!"  
  
Karen: "Yes way." (Smirks again) "I'll place a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Joey: "Oh man!" (Glances, and sees he still hasn't drawn red eyes black dragon) "But that's ok, because I can do a direct attack on your life points, ending the game!"  
  
Karen: "Not so fast! Your attack activated my trap card, just desserts. And this card takes 500 life points for every monster you have on the field. Count them. You have four." (Smiles sweetly) "You lose!"  
  
Joey: (Looks) "Oh, DAMN!"  
  
Karen: "Good game though." (Smiles at him)  
  
Joey: "Thanks."  
  
(They put their decks away then, and dance for a bit before going back to Karen's house)  
  
Joey: "Well, I guess I'll see you some other time." (They kiss, before Joey leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, at Random Insanities, Seto has only lost his trenchcoat, where as Ryou, Yami and Yugi have lost their coats, socks and shoes, and Bakura and Malik have lost up to their shirts. Mystrana has lost her sweatshirt, socks and shoes also)  
  
Mystrana: "Isn't this fun?" (Puts down cards)  
  
Malik: (Glancing at his cards) "In a word, NO!"  
  
Seto: "It's ok."  
  
Bakura: (Grumble)  
  
Ryou/Yugi: (Shrug)  
  
Yugi: "Well, I won this hand!"  
  
(Ryou pulls off his shirt, Seto takes off his shoes, Yami takes off his shirt, Mystrana does too, and grumbling, Malik and Bakura take off their pants, so they're left in their boxers, ha ha. Umm, yeah. For anyone who cars, Bakura is wearing blue ones and Malik has black ones.)  
  
Joey: (Comes back in, blinks, and heads to the TV room)  
  
Mystrana: (Glancing at the list) "Malik you have a date, and you'd better put some clothes on first." (Innocent smile)  
  
Malik: "Yeah, yeah." (Gets up and pulls back on his clothes, and then leaves)  
  
Bakura: "I don't like this game anymore!"  
  
Seto: "Only because you're the only one losing now."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh well, it's not fair for Bakura to just sit there by himself. Game's over, Seto, you win." (Puts her clothes back on too)  
  
Yugi: "Well, it was fun."  
  
(Everyone pulls on their clothes, and sits around looking bored)  
  
Seto: "Can we ever just have a conversation instead of playing these horrible games?"  
  
Ryou: (Glances at Bakura) "I don't think it was that bad."  
  
Bakura: (glances at Ryou) "Yeah, it was pretty amusing, at parts."  
  
Yami: "You guys are just weird. Come on Yugi, let's go polish the Millennium puzzle."  
  
Yugi: "Ok, Yami."  
  
(They go)  
  
Mystrana: "And so, now what do we do?"  
  
~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, Malik, who is wearing black pants with his purple shirt, goes up to a house and knocks on the door. A girl with long black hair - red tints on the tips of it - and blue eyes answers the door)  
  
Pauline: (Softly) "Hi, how are you?" (She's wearing black leather pnats and a silver shirt, with black high-heeled boots)  
  
Malik: "Hi. Would you like to go out to eat?"  
  
Pauline: "Sure." (Smiles shyly)  
  
Malik: "Let's go then."  
  
(They go to a fairly formal restaurant)  
  
(The Ever-so-popular waitress, Emily comes up)  
  
Emily: "Hi! Would you guys like to order?"  
  
Malik: (Nods) "I'll have the, ummm, I dunno, fish special."  
  
Pauline: "And I guess I'll just have the chicken."  
  
Emily: "Alright, thanks!" (Smiles and leaves)  
  
Pauline: "I hate to be rude, but she scares me. I don't know why . . "  
  
Malik: "Believe me, you have every right to be scared of her."  
  
Pauline: "Alight, if you say so."  
  
(After a few minutes, Emily comes back with their food, and then leaves)  
  
Pauline: "Wow, the service is pretty good; really fast."  
  
Malik: (Looks around) "Yeah, there's enough people here that they have to go pretty fast to keep up, but not so many people that it does seem fast." (Pause) "If that makes any sense."  
  
Pauline: "Yeah."  
  
(They eat their food, talking some. Pauline seems to become more comfortable Malik as the meal goes on. Finally, they are done and decide to leave)  
  
Malik: "Where would you like to go now?"  
  
Pauline: (Smiles) "How about a club? Do you know of any nearby?"  
  
Malik: (Thinks)  
  
Pauline: "It's ok if you don't, I guess I could just go back home . . ."  
  
Malik: "No, I think I know where one is, but it's a bit away, so we'll take my motorcycle, ok?"  
  
Pauline: "Ok!"  
  
(they go outside and get on his motorcycle and head on over to the club. Once there, they get stuff to drink and dance and stuff)  
  
Malik: "You're a good dancer."  
  
Pauline: "Thanks, you are too."  
  
(Well, I guess there's really not too much to say when you're dancing with someone, really)  
  
(So they dance together for awhile, obviously having a good time, and then Malik brings Pauline home)  
  
Pauline: (Hugs him) "Thanks for a great time!"  
  
Malik: "You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun."  
  
(They lean forward and kiss softly before Malik goes)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Sighs) "Now it's just boring."  
  
Seto: "You WOULD think that after nine weeks you'd get the picture it's always going to be boring."  
  
Mystrana: (Sigh)  
  
Ryou: "Are you ok?"  
  
Mystrana: "Yeah, I'm just being a pain and complaining. Sorry."  
  
Ryou: "No, I mean you look all pale like and stuff."  
  
Mystrana: "Oh, I'm just cold."  
  
Ryou: (Looks skeptical) "You're wearing a sweatshirt."  
  
Mystrana: "But I'm also wearing a short skirt. Well, I mean, it's just about my knees, but that's kinda like wearing shorts."  
  
Ryou: "Yeah, but Bakura wasn't cold when he was just wearing boxers."  
  
Mystrana: "Your point being?"  
  
Ryou: "I think you're getting sick."  
  
Mystrana: "Nani? No way!"  
  
Ryou: (Shrugs, but in a way that says he's not giving up for good yet)  
  
Mystrana: "Anyhow, what do you guys want to do then?"  
  
Guys: (Shrug)  
  
Malik: (Comes in) "You guys look bored. Mystrana, you look pale."  
  
Mystrana: (Scowls) "I do not. Shut up."  
  
Malik: "Geez, don't go all PMS on me."  
  
Mystrana: (Scowls)  
  
Malik: "Yeah, it looks like everyone's having fun here." (Pause) "So did anyone watch Kenshin the other day?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah, actually. It's a fairly amusing show."  
  
Ryou: (Smiles) "I liked the part with Yahiko and the cicadas."  
  
Bakura: (Imitates Yahiko's voice) " 'There ARE no cicadas in the spring!' " (Cracks up laughing)  
  
(All the guys start laughing, but Mystrana doesn't. She checks her list)  
  
Mystrana: "Hmmm, Yami has a date. Where is he?"  
  
Seto: "He and Yugi went back upstairs, remember?"  
  
Mystrana: "Oh yeah." (takes a deep breath) "YAMI!"  
  
Yami: (Appears) "Yeah?"  
  
Mystrana: "You have a date now."  
  
Yami: "Oh, ok." (Calls up to Yugi) "Be right back!" (Goes to leave) "By the way, Mysty, you look really pale." (Leaves)  
  
Mystrana: (Sighs, and puts on dark lipgloss to make herself look less pale)  
  
~~~  
  
(Anyhow, Yami is walking along to the house, he knocks, etc, and a girl with dirty blonde hair, save for two lighter streaks in the front, and blue eyes answers the door.)  
  
Yami: "Hi."  
  
Kell: (Wearing black tank top, black pants and also and armlet and a thin silver chain) "Hi."  
  
Yami: (indicated the cartouche on her necklace) "That's your name in hieroglyphics, correct?"  
  
Kell: (Nods)  
  
Yami: "So what would you like to do today?"  
  
Kell: "It's really nice out today; we should do something outside, don't you think?"  
  
Yami: "Hmmm, true. What did the weather report say for right now? Sunny skies, highs in the 70's, etc, etc? Well, that seems like perfect outside weather to me."  
  
Kell: "Yeah, me too. Let's go."  
  
Yami: (As they start walking) "Go where?"  
  
Kell: "Anywhere, I suppose, just not a park, ok?"  
  
Yami: (Shrugs) "Works for me."  
  
(So they end up in a small outdoor café place, that has a lot of gardens around it and stuff where you can go and sit and eat and whatnot)  
  
Yami: "How about here?"  
  
Kell: "Ok."  
  
(They grab some food and go out to look for a place to sit)  
  
Yami: "Hmmm . . . rose gardens, greenery . . . trees. . . where do you wanna sit?"  
  
Kell: "How about by the roses?"  
  
Yami: "Ok."  
  
(They sit down on some benches by the roses and proceed to eat the food they got)  
  
Kell: "It's really pretty here, though, isn't it?"  
  
Yami: "Yeah, I'm glad we chose to come here."  
  
Kell: "Yeah."  
  
(they look at the garden together, and then Kell notices an ice cream stand)  
  
Kell: "Oh! Let's get some ice cream."  
  
Yami: "OK."  
  
Kell: (As they head over) "I think I'll get vanilla. What about you?"  
  
Yami: "I dunno . . . maybe .. chocolate . . . what do you suggest?"  
  
Kell: "Cookie dough is always a good alternative."  
  
Yami: "Hmmm, true."  
  
Kell: (To the ice cream person) "I'll have scoop of vanilla."  
  
Yami: "And I'll have a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough."  
  
Ice Cream Guy: "Here you guys go! Enjoy. Make sure you eat it before it melts; it's getting warm out here."  
  
Kell: "Yeah."  
  
(She and Yami go back to their bench and eat their ice cream)  
  
Kell: "Ack! This is melting pretty fast."  
  
Yami: "Yeah." (Licks some ice cream that was running down the side of his cone)  
  
Kell: "Hehe, you've got some on your nose now." (Points)  
  
Yami: "I do?" (goes crosseyed trying to look at it and then just licks it off)  
  
Kell: "Now you just got some on your chin!"  
  
Yami: "Ack! I don't think this ice cream agrees with me!" (He finishes his ice cream quickly and then wipes off his face with a napkin Kell gives him)  
  
(After Kell finishes her ice cream then, they go back to Kell's house to say good byes and stuff before Yami leaves)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (Glances at list) "Hmmm, well, the last date for today is a double date." (Pause) "Ryou, and Bakura."  
  
Yami: (Goes back upstairs, calling) "Mysty - you look really pale!"  
  
Mystrana: "I do not! Now, Ryou and Bakura - go on your date so I can get some sleep."  
  
Seto: (Rolls eyes) "And yet you say you aren't sick."  
  
(Ryou and Bakura stand up to leave, and go out. But just before Bakura leaves, he goes up to Mystrana and puts his hand on her forehead)  
  
Bakura: (Smirks) "You do realize you have a fever, don't you?" (Leaves before Mystrana can say anything)  
  
Mystrana: "Feh."  
  
Malik: (Tosses Mystrana a thermometer)  
  
Mystrana: "What's this for?" (Glares)  
  
Malik: (Glares back) "Just see if you have a fever or not, alright!"  
  
Mystrana: "Fine, fine." (Sticks it in her mouth)  
  
Seto: "So, if she is sick, who wants to go out for something to eat, since the kitchen probably has germs, then?"  
  
Malik: "Sure, why not."  
  
Joey's voice: "Can me and Mariana come then, too?"  
  
Seto: "Sure, but you're paying for yourselves, got it!?"  
  
Joey's voice: "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Mystrana: (Can't really say anything cos she's got a thermometer in her mouth)  
  
~~~  
  
(Ok, now, Bakura and Ryou are walking along to the park, which is where they're supposed to meet their dates. Bakura is wearing black leather pants, and his blue and white striped tank top. Ryou is wearing blood red leather pants and a white shirt. Yup ^_^ And at the park two girls wave to them. One has brown hair and hazel eyes; and is wearing a black sweatshirt with flames down the sides. Also, she's wearing an ankle length denim skirt. The other girl we already know - it's Vanessa, and she's wearing a black shirt and jeans. Whew)  
  
Vanessa: "Ryou-chan, how are you?" (Smiles and waves)  
  
Ryou: "Hi, I'm doing good." (Smiles back)  
  
Jewel: "Bakura!" (Hugs him) "How are you?"  
  
Bakura: "I'm good." (Hugs her) "So what do you guys wanna do?"  
  
Jewel: (Holds up a matchbox) "You up to burning some squirrels?"  
  
Bakura: "Hell yeah!"  
  
Vanessa: "We'll just, umm, sit here and watch, is that alright, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou: (Nods) "Perfectly fine with me."  
  
(So Vanessa and Ryou sit and chat while Bakura and Jewel chase poor innocent - just kidding, btw - squirrels around the park, setting them on fire and watching them die painful deaths)  
  
Bakura: (Evil maniacal laughter)  
  
Jewel: "This is great!"  
  
Random Squirrel: "Iy iy iy!" (Or whatever the hell noises a squirrel makes when it runs by on fire -_-)  
  
(A couple squirrels later . . .)  
  
Ryou: (Glances at the squirrel pile) "You guys ready to go to the mall now?"  
  
Vanessa: "Good idea. Bakura, Jewel?"  
  
Bakura: (Glances at Jewel, and then at the squirrel pile) "I guess I'm good to go."  
  
Jewel: "Yeah. We can always come back later, anyway."  
  
Bakura: "Yeah!"  
  
(So they head on over to the mall, and of course the first place Vanessa makes everyone go is the anime/manga shop)  
  
Vanessa: "Come on . . . they gotta have it . . ."  
  
Ryou: "Have what?"  
  
Vanessa: "The .hack//sign game!!"  
  
Ryou: "Is that out?"  
  
Vanessa: "Yeah! I have to get it!"  
  
Bakura: (Glances at some of the manga, like Sailor Moon) "How childish."  
  
Jewel: "Some manga isn't that bad."  
  
Bakura: (Glances at X manga) "Oh, I guess you're right."  
  
Jewel: "Wanna get it?"  
  
Bakura: "I wanna save my money for the arcade."  
  
Jewel: "You WERE a tomb robber, weren't you?"  
  
Bakura: "Oh! Right!"  
  
Vanessa: "Oh, they have it, but it's expensive!" (Points to the .hack//sign game, which I believe is .hack//limit or something .. . .gah, that's not right, I can't remember! Erm, anyhow)  
  
Ryou: "49.99. Or 50. Whichever you'd like."  
  
Vanessa: "And I only have a twenty. Feh."  
  
Bakura: "Oh, don't complain. I'll get it for you."  
  
Ryou: "You're not actually going to pay for it, are you?"  
  
Bakura: "Of course not."  
  
Ryou: (Rolls eyes) "Fine, it's up to Vanessa."  
  
Vanessa: (Sweatdrops) "Well, ok, thanks."  
  
Bakura: "No problem, I guess." (Turns to Jewel) "Ready to go?"  
  
Jewel: "Let's go to the arcade."  
  
(They leave and Bakura doesn't even set off any alarms. Go him. Anyhow, at the arcade . . .)  
  
Vanessa/Ryou: (Playing arcade games. Like DDR. Yay! Can you just imagine Ryou playing that game?)  
  
Ryou: "ack!" (Falls down)  
  
Vanessa: (Catches him) "Got ya! Try again!"  
  
Ryou: "Ok."  
  
Vanessa: "This song should be easier." (They start again)  
  
Bakura/Jewel: (Making out in the corner)  
  
(Anyhow, after awhile, they end up getting bored, and go back to Vanessa's house. Bakura and Ryou say their good nights and give their dates kisses and such. Then they leave, waving, of course)  
  
~~~  
  
Mystrana: (spits out the thermometer) "There. See, no fever!"  
  
Seto: (Looks at the thermometer) "Umm, Mystrana? It says 101.3. That would be a fever."  
  
Mystrana: "No. No it wouldn't." (Sighs and lies down on the couch, putting her head on Malik's lap)  
  
Malik: "I told you that you were sick."  
  
Mystrana: (Sighs) "Maybe I am. But I don't like it." (Closes her eyes to rest)  
  
Seto: "If you're just falling asleep, I'll be going now. You wanna come, Malik?"  
  
Malik: "Nah . . . I guess I'll make sure Mystrana's ok."  
  
Seto: "Suit yourself." (Calls) "Joey? Maraina? You guys coming?"  
  
Joey/Mariana: (Run out of the TV room)  
  
Joey: "Yeah! Let's go!"  
  
Mariana: "Feel better soon, Mysty! I'm sure Malik will take care of you!" (Turns to Joey) "Let's go get chimichangas!"  
  
Joey: "Yeah!"  
  
(The three of them go out)  
  
Malik: "Hey Mystrana? Mystrana?"  
  
Mystrana: (Asleep)  
  
Malik: "Not sick she says . . . whatever. Anyhow, yeah, til next week you guys." 


End file.
